Arde el Cielo
by DenisseMCullen
Summary: Edward deja a Bella en plena luna de miel, ella decide regresar a Forks con la decision de olvidarlo todo e irse... Noticias inesperadas, personajes nuevos.. ¿Que mas ocurrira despues? Rated M por futuros lemmons (: Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

_"Bella:_

_Lo lamento, pensé que podría con lo nuestro… pero no fue así. Se que no es una excusa válida, pero es la simple verdad, perdóname por todo; por ponerte en peligro en muchas ocasiones, por obligarte a hacer algo que nunca debió ni siquiera comenzar, y más que nada, por causarte tanto daño._

_Sé que son cosas que debería decirte en persona, pero, no hubiera podido hacerlo, estaríamos viviendo una mentira, y me sentiría mal por toda la eternidad, por privarte de la vida humana que, estoy seguro, deberías tener._

_Tal vez me odies por todo esto, pero, créeme que lo hago pensando únicamente en ti, en lo que te mereces y en lo que sé que te haría feliz._

_Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar…_

_Edward"_

Era la milésima vez que leía la carta, a cada momento, sentía más lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, y sentía como el odio, fluía en mí.

Guarde el papel en mi cartera y me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla del avión, aquel que me regresaba a casa, mientras más lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

"¿Cuanto faltara para llegar a Forks? –Pensé con un enorme suspiro.- Ya quiero llegar a casa…"

* * *

**Una nueva historia! Enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**II.**

Aquí estaba, frente a mi casa, con las pocas maletas que había podido traer conmigo. Justo cuándo me acercaba a la puerta, para tocar el timbre, Sue salió y directamente me abrazó, provocando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro.

—Pequeña… — Comenzó a decir, arrullándome y acariciando mi espalda, tratando, con esas muestras de cariño, calmar mi dolor. —Llora mi niña, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, ya pasara. Seth, ven, ayúdanos con las maletas, por favor.

Al entrar en la casa, decidí ponerme cómoda, por lo que me quité los zapatos, junto con el abrigo y amarré mi cabello en una coleta. Me senté en el sillón y subí los pies; me estaba mordiendo el pulgar, mientras trataba de tranquilizarme.

—Ten, tómalo. —Sue me tendió un vaso con lo que supuse, que era leche. —Tiene un poco de azúcar, te ayudara, para que te relajes un poco.

—Gracias Sue. —Atiné a decir.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Me preguntó, cuando me termine la leche.

—Si un poco, gracias —Le ofrecí una media sonrisa. — ¿Cómo sabias, que estaba allá, afuera?

—Alice y Emmett vinieron a casa ayer, nos contaron lo que paso, no con demasiados detalles, solo que Edward se había comunicado con ellos, para decirles la situación y les pidió que vinieran a dejar tus cosas. Ellos no dejaron de insultarlo; de decir que era un estúpido, que no tenía cabeza y siguieron con la agresión. —Rodó los ojos. —A Charlie, tuvimos que encerrarlo, porque quería matarlo; incluso llamó a casa de los Cullen pero le dijeron que no estaba ahí, él no había regresado y que no tenían idea de donde estaba. Alice fue la encargada de decirle que te encontrabas bien y que regresabas hoy, solamente así, logramos tranquilizarlo.

Suspire, esto iba a ser realmente difícil.

—Bella… —Me llamó. —Quiero que sepas, que puedes contar conmigo, para todo lo que quieras y te apoyare en todo lo que necesites, en verdad.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Y si requieres a alguien, que te robe una sonrisa, o tan solo matar el tiempo, me puedes llamar a mí. —Dijo Seth, entrando a la sala, sonriente.

—Hola, Seth. —Lo abracé.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Bells. —Me revolvió el cabello. —Aunque, habrá muchas peleas. —Soltó una risita. —Tu cuarto, es mío ahora, pero podemos hablar, y llegar a un acuerdo...

—Puedes quedarte con el cuarto Seth, no creo que sea buena idea quedarme aquí. —Le interrumpí, no me sentía segura, estando en esta casa.

— ¿Cómo de que no te quedaras? Jacob se va a morir cuando se entere.

— ¿Jacob sabe lo que pasó? —Pregunté, alarmada, sabía perfectamente, de lo que Jake era capaz.

—Sí, aunque, al principio no se lo tomo muy bien. Él, al igual que Charlie, no se tranquilizó, hasta que Ali lo convenció de que estabas sana y salva, ah y de que seguías siendo humana.

— ¿Ali? —Cuestione.

—Sí. —Sonrió. —Después de lo que ocurrió en la boda, y cuando ustedes se fueron de luna de miel, me hice amigo, tanto de Alice, como de Emmett. Esme, es muy dulce y me cae increíblemente bien, y aunque Jasper anduvo desconfiado al principio, termino "soltándose" conmigo. —Hizo comillas en el aire, riendo. —A la única que no he podido domar, es a Rosalie, esa rubia sí que es un tanto difícil, pero nadie se escapa de mi encanto personal. —Terminó riendo, guiñándome un ojo.

Rodé los ojos: un hombre lobo y vampiros socializando, esto solo era obra de Seth, sin duda.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo. —Empezó a decir Sue. —Me parece raro que Jake no se haya aparecido aún por aquí, cuando sabe que Bella ya llegó.

Asentí, concordando con Sue, a mi también se me hacia extraño.

—Sam esta manteniéndolo ocupado, le dijo que no quería que hubiera problemas, no va a dejarlo acercarse por un par de días, al menos. —Confesó Seth.

Bien, eso era algo lógico, después de todo.

…

Estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo Greys Anatomy con Seth. Me fascinó observar como operaban a todas esas personas, según fuera el caso, a pesar de lo que sentía cuando veía sangre. Toda una ironía.

—Chicos, la cena esta lista, ¿Quieren comer ahora, o prefieren esperar a que Charlie regrese? —Nos pregunto Sue, que venía saliendo de la cocina.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi padre, me puse muy nerviosa, sabía con precisión lo que iba a decirme, fue lo que me aviso desde un principio, ahora… ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos, sin sentir vergüenza? Sue notó mi tensión, y me dijo:

—Todo va a estar bien Bells, el te comprenderá, estas cosas le pueden pasar a cualquiera, tranquila.

—No Sue, te equivocas, a cualquiera no la deja su esposo, que es un vampiro, para variar.

—Ya deja de pensar en eso Bells, no te tortures y sigamos viendo Grey`s, que esta increíble y van a dar otro capítulo, espera. —Seth puso sus dedos índices en las comisuras de mis labios y las levanto, para parecer que sonreía, hizo cara de asco, señal de que el resultado no fue lo que esperaba. —Mejor esperaré a que sonrías por ti misma, no insistiré más.

Sue río por lo bajo, me dió un beso en la coronilla y fue de nueva cuenta a la cocina. A pesar de que tenía los ojos en el televisor, mi mente divagaba por otros mundos. Realmente cuando se fue, lo comprendí un poco; no soy nada extravagante, no soy hermosa como una vampira, no tengo cuerpo de modelo: para él, era como una muñequita de porcelana, con la cual tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no romperla, siempre poniendo límites, por mi bien. Pero cuando regreso, pensé que de verdad, tal vez sí me quería, y que no le importaban esos detalles. Cuando me pidió que me casara con él, estuve completamente segura que me amaba, como yo lo amaba.

Pero, no era el caso y todo esto se fue a la mismísima mierda, en el momento que decidió abandonarme.

—Tierra llamando a Bella. —No me di cuenta que me hablaban, hasta que Seth chasqueó sus dedos, frente a mis ojos.

—Ah… ¿Qué? —Pestañé, demasiado aturdida. —Lo siento, pensaba en otra cosa.

—Sí, me di cuenta. —Sonrió, aunque de pronto se puso bastante serio y me abrazó. —Bella… por favor, no estés así, sé que es algo demasiado difícil, muy complicado, pero… —Suspiro. —Yo ví como estabas cuando él se fue, no me gustaría verte así de nuevo, no te pido que te rías de todo, pero, no quiero verte triste, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

—Seth, yo se a que te refieres, y tranquilo, no tengo intensión de deprimirme, me costará trabajo mantenerme alegre y activa pero, te prometo que lo voy a intentar. —Le sonreí, a medias. De pronto, Sue entro a la sala, y comenzó a hablar:

—Chicos, Charlie acaba de llamar, y dijo que iba a llegar algo tarde, así que… ¿Quieren que les sirva la cena?

—Por favor. —Respondió Seth. —Me muero de hambre, ya era hora.

—Yo no quiero comer. —Dije, un poco aturdida, por lo que acababa de hablar con Seth.

—Oh no señorita, a mí no vas a venir con ese cuento. Lo que menos quiero es que te enfermes, así que comes por las buenas, o por las malas. —Terminó por regañarme, con esa voz mandona.

—Te recomiendo que obedezcas, no la hagas enojar, mi mama puede parecer una mujer muy dulce, pero en realidad, es un ogro.

—Está bien. —Dije, resignada.

…

Habíamos terminado de comer carne asada, —muy deliciosa, por cierto —con jugo de naranja y papas fritas.

—Gracias Sue, la cena estuvo deliciosa.

—De nada Bella. —Sonrió. –Seth, ya deja de comer. —Gritó hacia donde él estaba devorando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

—Pero tengo hambre, mamá.

—Ya comiste, deja eso ahí, que por tanto comer, estas así. —Le regaño suavemente, lo que provocó que Seth soltara el plato de papas fritas, a regañadientes.

—Ven B, te mostrare los cambios radicales. —Seth me cogió del brazo y me llevó escaleras arriba.

—Wow… —Exclamé. — que bien quedó todo. —Dije, viendo el que era antes mi cuarto, claro que ahora, tenía sus toques masculinos; se veía un poco más grande, había puesto una mesita de futbolito, un televisor en la pared, tenia puros juegos, películas y ropa tirada en el suelo, tenia posters de todo tipo en las paredes y un reproductor de música.

—¿Qué te parece? —Sonrió abiertamente. —Yo lo redecoré. —dijo orgulloso, sacando el pecho. —Ahora… ¿Qué tal una partida de Guitar Hero?

—Nunca había jugado eso, así que es muy posible que pierda, sin duda.

—No importa, es muy fácil, mira. —me pasó una guitarra, y comenzó a enseñarme como se jugaba.

Ya era de noche. Habíamos jugado varias canciones, sentía los dedos adormecidos. Estábamos acostados boca arriba en su cama, Sue tenía rato que se había ido a descansar, mientras nosotros comíamos chocolates, que Seth había tenido escondidos en la habitación, pero que ahora, se hallaban regados por toda la cama.

—Tengo los dedos agarrotados. —Dije, tratando de flexionarlos.

—Eso es ahora, cuando se convierte en un vicio y te acostumbras, no te duelen para nada. —Rió. —Esas canciones fueron de lo más sencillas, hay una canción que me gusta, pero es un poco complicada, escúchala… —Se levantó y fue hacia el reproductor. —Se llama: Sweet Child O´Mine.

La canción era de lo más increíble que había escuchado, me reí como loca en la parte del solo de guitarra, Seth cogió la guitarra del juego y actuó como si él, la estuviera tocando.

—Seth, baja el volumen, que tu mama ya está dormida. —Me sorprendió ver a mi padre, entrar en la habitación. —Bella. —Me saludo y ofreció una sonrisa.

—Hola, papá.

—Este… yo iré a… si… —Dijo Seth, dejándonos solos.

Charlie se sentó a mi lado en la cama, me sonrió nostálgicamente y me abrazó fuertemente, logrando que derramara todas las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo por la tarde.

—Mi niña. Todo está bien. —Me consoló.

No podía emitir palabra alguna, lo único que hacía era llorar. Cuando por fin pude calmarme, le conté lo que sucedió, él solo me escuchaba con el ceño fruncido atentamente.

—Ese hijo de puta. —Suspiro…— ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte esto de nuevo? Lo aguante una vez, solo por ti, pero no lo voy a aceptar de nuevo, esta vez sí que me va a escuchar. —Exclamó, realmente furioso, poniéndose de pie.

—No papá, por favor, no hagas nada.

—Te lo dije Bella. —Se sentó de nuevo. —Te pregunte si estabas totalmente segura y me lo afirmaste, te conté lo que paso con tu mamá y conmigo, ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso, nena? No me gusta verte así.

—Yo sé papa, y lo siento, debí de haber escuchado a todos los que me aconsejaron que no debía casarme… —No podía controlarme, solo seguí llorando.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, ya no llores mas. —Siguió abrazándome. —Yo sé que esto va a pasar, respira, tranquila.

Cuando pude tranquilizarme un poco, conversamos brevemente sobre su relación con Sue; el me contaba cómo iban las cosas, y me alegraba tanto por ellos… Sue siempre fue tan buena conmigo, desde que era pequeña. Y, por otro lado, sería bueno tener a Seth por aquí, siempre me lograba sacar una sonrisa, con todas sus locuras.

—Bella. —Me llamó Charlie, abriendo la puerta. — ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro papá, de que se trata. —Bostecé.

—No me gustaría verte deprimida de nuevo, sé es algo difícil, pero no quiero que vuelva la misma zombie-Bella en que estuvo en esta casa cuando él se fue, quiero verte reír, y sé que si Seth está aquí, será mejor. Te costara mucho trabajo, y no quiero presionarte, pero no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, no como la vez anterior.

¿Por qué todo mundo me dice eso? —Lo intentare papa, te lo prometo. —Traté de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Te quiero Bella, nunca lo olvides. —Se acerco, y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo igual papá. –Salió de la habitación.

Tiempo después, bajé a la cocina, encontrándome con Seth: estaba comiendo —de nuevo —solo rodé los ojos.

— ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de comer? —Me reí un poco de su cara.

—Wow reíste. —Lo fulmine con la mirada. —Lo siento… y respondiendo a tu pregunta, nunca, cuando eres hombre-lobo te da más hambre.

Yo fui hasta a la alacena, saqué un plato y busqué que cereal había… me sorprendí, de ver mi cereal favorito, a nadie aquí le gustaba, excepto a mí. Lo abrí, llené mi plato con leche y cereal, y me puse a degustar mi cena.

—Tú dormirás en el cuarto. —Me advirtió Seth.

—No, no quiero incomodar.

—No incomodas, además es tu casa, así que, dormirás en la habitación.

— ¡No!... Ya veré como me acomodo aquí abajo.

— ¡Que no! Además, Charlie me dijo, que iba a arreglar el sótano para que se convirtiera en mi dormitorio —Contestó. —Así, que tú te vas a quedar con tú cuarto.

Había tantos recuerdos en ese cuarto, que no quería revivir; las entradas a media noche por la ventana, nuestro primer beso, todo, absolutamente todo y quería, necesitaba olvidarlo, no quería seguir sufriendo, no por mi solamente, por mi familia también.

—Qué tal si tú te quedas con el cuarto y yo me mudo al sótano, sería menos trabajo, tu dejarías tus cosas ahí, no tendrías que mover nada. —Tenía que lograr, que aceptara mi propuesta.

—Es buena idea, pero aun así hay que decirle a Charlie para ver que decide. —Comió un pedazo más de carne. —Pero por ahora, tu dormirás en el cuarto, y es mi última palabra.

Rodé los ojos, iba a replicar, pero su celular sonó

—Aló... aja... ok. —Colgó. —Bueno, tendrás que quedarte hoy en el cuarto, porque yo tengo que salir.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Sam me necesita, nos vemos luego. —Me despeino. —Que duermas bien.

Después de que Seth se fue, subí y me di un baño, cogí un short que tenía en la maleta y una blusa, me cepille los dientes y me acosté en la cama.

Me saqué el anillo de boda, lo irónico era que después de todo, aun lo tenía puesto, ese símbolo del amor que siento por él, y lo puse encima de de la mesita de noche. Cerré los ojos, esperando que esto solo fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? ¿No? Dejen reviews... **  
_

_**DenisseMCullen **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**Playlist:**

***Rolling in the deep - Adele **

***Footlose -Kenny Loggins **

**III.**

_-Maldito Edward –Fue lo que _pensé cuando me levante ese día, al verme en el espejo, no había podido dormir casi nada: en mi mente comencé a soñar con todo lo que vivimos en la Isla Esme.

-Bella -Sue golpeó suavemente, la puerta del cuarto. -Voy al supermercado. ¿Quieres quedarte en casa, o gustas acompañarme?

-Voy contigo. –Le conteste. -Sólo dame un minuto. -Me coloqué mis ray-bans negras, cogí un abrigo y baje a la sala.

Cuando no la vi ahí, salí de la casa y ella ya me esperaba dentro de su camioneta roja. No era precisamente como la mía, la suya era más moderna y se veía reluciente.

Al ver mi vestimenta, me cuestionó…-¿Acaso no te da frio? -Y, es que, consistía en una camiseta de cuadros azul, unos shorts de mezclilla y unas sandalias.

-No. –Dije, encendiendo la radio. -Creo que ya me acostumbre a este clima.

_There's a fire starting in my heart__  
__Reaching a fever pitch,_  
_It's bringing me out the dark_  
_Finally I can see your crystal clear_  
_Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

Al escuchar la canción que sonaba en ese momento, comencé a cantar al ritmo de la música, solo Dios sabe, cuanto me encanta.

_The scars of your love remind me of us__  
__They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_  
_I can't help feeling_  
_We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart and soul_  
_And you played it_  
_To the beat_

De alguna manera, esta canción me recordaba lo que recientemente paso con Edward. De verdad, creí que pudimos tenerlo todo, y definitivamente, él había jugado conmigo, de nuevo. Sentí un dolor en mi corazón y mis ojos tenían lágrimas retenidas, pero me permití no pensar en el, ni en bodas, ni en la luna de miel, solo cerré los ojos y termine de disfrutar de la canción.

_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you__  
__And I'm gonna make your head burn_  
_Think of me in the depths of your despair_  
_Making a home down there_  
_It Reminds you of the home we shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat_

_We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat_

-¿Sabes? –Sue me observaba, fijamente y me comentó. -Cantas muy bien.

_Oh no, lo cante en voz alto._ Pensé, mientras me sonrojaba. Aunque, la verdad, nunca creí que cantara bien, o tuviera una gran voz. -Definitivamente o estás sorda, o estás loca, Sue. No canto para nada, te apuesto que mil gallos salieron de mi garganta.

-No, por supuesto que no, para nada. ¿Nunca te has escuchado cantar?

-No… -Me sonroje intensamente. -De verdad, ¿Canté bien?

-¿Piensas que yo, te mentiría alguna vez? -Enarco una ceja, me sentí muy avergonzada… -Bueno, hay que darnos prisa con las compras. –Dijo, bajándose. No me había dado cuenta, que ya habíamos llegado.

-Bella, ¿Podrías ir por una piña? Quiero hacer algo especial para hoy. –Me pidió, mientras leía el papel donde tenía anotado, lo que debíamos comprar. –Ah, y por un par de cajas de barras de chocolate, por favor.

-Enseguida jefa. -Me dirigí a la sección de frutas. Cogí la piña más grande y ya la estaba poniendo en la canasta, cuando comencé a sentirme observada, no quería voltear a ver quién era, no quería verlo, no si era... _el._

Dejando esa sección, me fui a elegir las barras. Mientras escogía que barras de chocolate llevar, me sentí observada de nuevo, quería ver quien era, pero tenía miedo, no de correr peligro, no, sino de voltear y ver sus ojos color ámbar y caer, llorar, y rogarle de rodillas, que no me dejara de nuevo; pero recordé que prometí ser fuerte, que no volvería a deprimirme, que seguiría adelante, se lo prometí a mi padre, y no estaba dispuesta a decepcionarlo más, no de nuevo.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? –Suspire, esa voz la conocía perfectamente: Mike -O acaso debería decir, Bella Cullen. –Rió… ¡Auch! Eso dolió.

-¡Oh! Hola, Mike -Me giré, para verlo.

-¡Que tal! ¿Cómo estás? Regresaron rápido, eh.

-Sí. -Ví a Sue, a lo lejos, conversando con alguien que no pude divisar, un muro de latas la cubría.

-Y… ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó.

-¿De qué?

-No escuchaste lo que dije, ¿Verdad? -Negué con la cabeza. -La misma Bella de antes. –Terminó de decir y soltó una risita.

-Sí, lo siento Mike, tengo que irme. –No le di tiempo para contestarme y caminé hasta donde estaba Sue.

-¡Oh Bella! Ya iba a buscarte. -Exclamó al verme llegar. -Mira quien está aquí.

-Bella… –Dijo, abriendo sus brazos y cerrándolos de nuevo, dudando, si podía abrazarme, o no.

-Hola, Alice -Le sonreí y la abracé, con todas mis fuerzas.

-Nena, shhh -Me abrazó de vuelta. -Lo siento mucho… -Susurró, me alejó de su cuerpo. -No llores.

-Lo siento. –No me había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Me las sequé, totalmente.

Sue comenzó a hablar, y se lo agradecí con la mirada. -Le decía a Alice, que habíamos quedado con los chicos en que en la noche iban a ir a la casa y que están cordialmente invitados.

-Claro, sólo si no te molesta. -Dijo mi amiga.

-No, por supuesto que no. –Aclaré.- ¿Crees que me molestaría pasar un rato contigo?

-Gracias al cielo. –Suspiro, abrazándome. - Pensé que me odiabas.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? -Pregunté, no era con ella el problema, no era con ninguno de ellos, solo era con...é_l._

-Entonces… ¿Contamos con su presencia, verdad? –Preguntó, una muy emocionada Sue.

-Claro que sí. Además, Esme está ansiosa por verte; quiere hablar contigo. -Rió Alice. -Ellas se juntan y parecen dos niñitas en una casa llena de Barbies.

Reí, no podía imaginarme a Esme tan hiperactiva y tan al estilo _"Alice"._

El sonido del celular de Alice, me sacó de mis pensamientos. –Diga… -Al principio tenía una sonrisa, pero, tan pronto como escuchó a su interlocutor, esta se borró totalmente. -Que quieres... no... Eso no te interesa… -Creo que tenía idea de con quien estaba hablando. -Ya no insistas. ¡NO! –Colgó. -Lo siento.

-¡Uy! -Exclamó Sue, viendo su reloj. - Iré por las cosas que faltan.

-¿Ali? -La llamé, al ver a Sue, perderse por los pasillos. -¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con nadie importante, Bells.

-Era con… -Suspire- Edward, ¿Verdad?

-Bella, te diré algo, solo porque te considero mi mejor amiga, porque a pesar de todo lo que pase entre ustedes, siempre serás mi hermana y parte de la familia; no solo para mí, sino para los demás, perdona que te lo diga así, pero, es lo que tienes que hacer, por ti, no por nadie más, solo por ti. –Suspiro, cogiéndome de los hombros. -Olvídate de Edward, el no te merece, dejando a un lado toda esta pendejada de los vampiros, él ni siquiera si fuera humano te merecería, todo lo que ha hecho es porque no tiene cabeza; supéralo, sigue adelante, yo estaré aquí para ti, no me iré a ningún lado, no nos iremos a ningún lado, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, hasta Rose: estaremos aquí, apoyándote, si él se quiere ir que lo haga, pero no cometeremos el error de irnos nuevamente...

-Alice… -Le corté, antes de que siguiera. -Lo sé, sé que tengo que olvidarlo, yo sé que todo lo que me acabas de decir es cierto, lo comprendo, pero ustedes son la familia más unida que he visto en mi vida, y no quiero que discutan por esto, eso es lo que quiero evitar, que no por darme la razón a mí, terminen peleados con... _el._

-Eso no pasara.

-Sí, y es lo que está pasando, mira como le hablaste, nunca te había escuchado contestarle así, eso es lo que no quiero que pase.

-Está bien Bella, lo siento, te prometo que me comportare mejor con él. -Le sonreí, dándole mi aprobación. -Pero tú promete que serás la Bella de antes.

Rodé los ojos. -Eso se lo he prometido a todo el mundo, también te lo prometeré a ti.

-Más te vale. –Me abrazó.

-Lamento la interrupción de este emotivo encuentro, -Se disculpo Sue. -pero Bella, tenemos que irnos.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la noche, Alice. –Ella me besó en la mejilla.

Me sentía un poco mejor, todavía me dolía lo que había pasado, pero sentí como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima, Alice tenía razón, todos tenían razón, y me alegraba tener a personas así en mi entorno, y saber de que siempre podre contar con ellos. Siempre era yo la que se quedaba sola e indefensa, dolida, lastimada, con el corazón roto, deprimida. Pero él no tiene sentimientos, no tengo que ser yo la que sufra siempre. Sé que el ya no me quiere, pero no le voy a dar el gusto de verme caída, a sus pies, rogándole. No, ya no.

-Has estado muy callada. -Comentó Sue cortando la línea de mis pensamientos. -¿Ocurre algo?

-No… -Sonreí. -solo pensaba.

-Espero que no estés pensando en irte.

-No Sue, la verdad aún no se. –Admití. -No sé qué hacer, lo tenía todo planeado, él me iba a convertir, iba a esperar un tiempo para la universidad, pero ahora...

-Todo a su tiempo, Bella. –Tomó mi mano. -Solo quédate unos meses, tu padre quiere pasar tiempo contigo, le haría bien a todos.

-Posiblemente tienes razón. –Sonreí. -Sí, me quedare un tiempo hasta ver qué voy a hacer.

-Bueno, ahora cántame un poco. –Pidió.

-No.

-Por favor, de verdad, cantas hermoso.

-Sue… -Me tape la cara con las manos, seguramente estoy tan sonrojada, que parezco un tomate. –Basta, no.

-Bueno, bueno… -Se rindió, encendiendo la radio.

_Genial, otra buena canción…_-Pensé con sarcasmo.

_I've Been Working So Hard__  
__I'm punching my card_  
_Eight hours. For what?_  
_Oh, tell me what I got_  
_I've got this feeling_  
_That time's just holding me down_  
_I'll hit the ceiling_  
_Or else I'll tear up this town_  
_Tonight I gotta cut_

_*Loose, footloose__  
__Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose_

-¿Te gusta esa canción? –Preguntó, sorprendida.

-Me encanta. –Dije, cantándola.

_You're playing so cool__  
__Obeying every rule_  
_Dig a way down in your heart_  
_You're burning, yearning for some_  
_Somebody to tell you_  
_That life ain't passing you by_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_It will if you don't even try_  
_You can fly if you'd only cut_

_Loose, footloose__  
__Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Oowhee, Marie_  
_Shake it, shake it for me_  
_Whoa, Milo_  
_C'mon, c'mon let's go_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose_

Sue había empezado a cantar conmigo, comencé a moverme y a dar manotazos a mi asiento, al ritmo de la canción. Realmente, era increíble.

_We got to turn me around__  
__And put your feet on the ground_  
_Now take a hold of your soul_

_-_Súbele esa parte es increíble… -Pedí.

_-Whooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. _-Comenzamos a gritar.

_I'm turning it loose_

_Loose, footloose__  
__Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose_

_Loose, footloose__  
__Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut Everybody cut_

_Everybody cut Footloose!_

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa, estábamos llorando de la risa; Sue era tan divertida. Con todas estas personas a mí alrededor, creo que voy avanzando.

* * *

**Unas de mis canciones favoritas :) **

**¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? **

**Dejen sus opiniones :) **

**DenisseMCullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**IV.**

Me estaba dando una ducha que me relajaba bastante, me sentía mejor, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que arreglarme, Sue me había dicho que hoy iban a hacer una reunión, porque darían una gran noticia. La verdad, no me apetecía ver a nadie, pero debía hacerlo; por ella y mi papá, aún sabiendo que asistirían los Cullen. Tenía un poco de temor de que él se apareciera por aquí, definitivamente no quería volver a verlo.

—Bella, tu mamá acaba de llamar. —Mi padre tocó a la puerta del baño. —Se quedó muy sorprendida cuando preguntó por tí…

— ¡¿Le dijiste?! —Cerré la llave de la regadera, de pronto alarmada.

—Pensé que ya habías hablado con ella.

—No, todavía no hablo con nadie sobre esto. —Salí con una bata de baño puesta, para poder seguir hablando con Charlie.

—Pues, tienes que hablar con ella; le dije que la llamarías en cuanto salieras del baño.

—Genial, papá. —Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Hey, tenías que hablar con tu madre.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, llámala y dile lo que paso.

—Me debes una grande, Charlie. Ahora tengo que enfrentarme a la furia de Renee Dwyer.

—Claro, suerte con ello. —Él salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la cocina.

Entré a mi cuarto, encontrando a Sue, que estaba revolviendo un poco de ropa.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Buscando algo que te lo pongas para la reunión, tienes que estar guapa.

— ¿Qué?

—Aja… es perfecto. —Dijo, viendo unos jeans, haciendo conjunto con una blusa de tono rosa.

—Si vas a escoger mi ropa, que sea, o un short o un vestido. —Aclare. —No quiero nada complicado. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Algo en la esquina de la habitación llamó mi atención. Me acerque a observar lo que había y me sorprendí: era una caja, con un montón de fotos de él y mías. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo ví encima de la mesita de noche: por favor que no sea mi madre… suspirando, atendí la llamada:

— ¿Bella?

Suspiré. —Hola, mamá.

—Me puedes explicar, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Edward? —Cuestionó, su voz tenía un matiz preocupado.

—Ni yo misma lo sé.

— ¿Cómo está eso qué no lo sabes?

—No lo sé mama, me levante una mañana y el no estaba, solo había una estúpida nota en su lugar. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. —No sé que hice mal esta vez.

—Ehhh, tranquila hija, no llores. —Trató de calmarme. —Aún no entiendo que sucedió, pero tienes que calmarte.

— ¿Y acaso tú crees que yo sí? —La verdad, tenía una idea, pero me sentí mal por cómo le conteste, sorbiéndome la nariz, solo pude decirle. —Lo siento es que… yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—Pero Bella se le veía tan enamorado incluso, el día de la boda tenía un brillo inexplicable en los ojos, y el brindis que hizo… ¡Dios!

—Lo sé. —Dije, tomando entre mis manos, una foto de nosotros dos, el día de la boda: se nos veía tan felices, el estaba tan hermoso con ese traje…

—En una semana estoy en Forks.

—No mamá. —Le pedí. —No vengas, yo puedo con esto.

—Bella, necesitas apoyo. Necesitas a alguien que te escuche y que esté siempre ahí; no cometeré el mismo error: cuando se fue, me pediste que regresara y así lo hice. Ahora que volvió a pasar me estas pidiendo, que no vaya porque no me necesitas. Isabella, soy tu madre, tengo que ir, quiero… —Aclaró. —quiero ir, quiero estar contigo, en este momento difícil.

—Mamá, te prometo que voy a estar bien. Tengo a papá, a Sue, a Seth aquí, apoyándome. Confía en mí, ¿Sí?

Suspiró. — ¿Estas totalmente segura?

—Si mama, estoy completamente segura.

—Cualquier cosa que ocurra, Bella, te lo pido, por favor, llámame. Igual, estaré hablándote más seguido, ya que dudo mucho que tú lo hagas. –Bufó, haciéndome reír un poco. -Te quiero mucho, mi niña.

—Yo también te quiero mamá. —Colgué. La extrañaba.

…

Sue había dejado encima de la cama, un vestido azul: era sencillo, de tiras; en la parte del busto tenia forma de corazón y debajo de éste había una cinta que se anudaba por la parte trasera, de ahí, tenia caía libre hasta la mitad del muslo. Iba en conjunto, con unas sandalias plateadas, igual con tiras, que se abrochaban por el tobillo. Dejé mi cabello suelto en suaves ondas, no sé porque hoy estaba domado. Era un maravilloso milagro.

Me senté en la cama y tome la caja para comenzar a ver que había en ella: fotos de nosotros: en el baile al que me llevó, en mi cumpleaños, en la fiesta de graduación que Alice organizó, y unas cuantas de la boda. También estaba el CD que me regalo, las llaves del auto de "antes" el cual, si mal no recuerdo, lo

dejó aparcado en la cochera, junto al coche patrulla de Charlie. Estaba además, en un cajita, la pulsera que Jake me obsequio, y a la que él le había añadido un corazón. Cogí la pulsera, le quité el corazón y la abroché en mi muñeca derecha; guarde el corazón junto con el anillo de bodas, dentro de la cajita.

—Wow… que guapa estas, Bella. —Silbó Seth, entrando al cuarto.

—Gracias. —Me sonrojé.

—Ahora, quiero que bajes, que tengo una sorpresa para tí.

— ¿Sorpresa? Pero si no me gustan las sorpresas… —Refunfuñé.

—Créeme, esta te encantará. —Cogió mi mano y me llevo hacia la sala.

—Wow, había olvidado lo linda que eres. —Esa voz, familiar y cálida que tanto extrañaba y ansiaba escuchar, me recibió al llegar. Me di vuelta y efectivamente, él estaba ahí, con su hermosa sonrisa blanca de comercial, con una camiseta color gris y unos jeans negros, junto con unos converse del mismo color.

— ¡Jake! —Grité, lanzándome hacia sus brazos.

— ¡Bella! —Besó mi hombro, con cariño. —Me tenias bastante preocupado.

—Lo siento. —Dije, mientras comenzaba a llorar, nuevamente.

—No pequeña, no hay nada que disculparte. —Me secó las lágrimas, con infinita ternura. —No llores.

— ¿Ves? —Seth me codeó. —Te dije que iba a ser buena la sorpresa, y que te gustaría.

—Tonto —Dijo Jake, riendo alegremente. —Estaba pensando en ir al cine, hay una película que me han dicho que es increíble, pero veo que tienen otros planes, así que lo dejaremos para otro día.

—Llévatela. —Dijeron Sue y mi padre, a la vez. —Salgan, tranquilos por nosotros, no hay ningún problema.

—Perfecto, ¿Bella?

—No sé, es que ustedes querían decirnos su GRAN noticia…

—Hija, —Mi papá comenzó a hablar. —sal, no importa. Te decimos después. Anda, ve y diviértete con Jacob, eso sí, me la devuelves con vida. —Agregó, para Jacob.

—Eso ni lo dudes. —Jake le mostró una sonrisa radiante. — ¿Nos vamos? Aunque, mejor cámbiate: hace un poco de frío afuera.

—Por supuesto que no, no va a cambiarse. —Dijo Sue, con voz determinada.

—No importa, vamos. —Lo jalé en dirección a la puerta. —Sólo no quiero ver nada romántico, por favor.

—Nada romántico, te lo prometo, ven. —Me dio un casco y me ayudó a treparme en la moto, ya que andaba en vestido. —Sujétate fuerte.

El camino hasta Port Angeles fue increíble, sentía el aire frío en mi rostro, y la adrenalina correr en mis venas. Desgraciadamente, llegamos demasiado rápido, para mi gusto.

— ¿Cuál es esa famosa película que quieres ver? —Pregunté, observando la cartelera.

—Esa. —Señaló en dirección a un cartel. -Es una película de terror española, las dos primeras son increíbles.

— ¿Rec 3?

—Sí. —Sonrió, como niño en navidad. —Todas tratan sobre una infección de zombies

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Si no puedo dormir después, será tu culpa.

—Si no puedes dormir mas tarde, me puedes llamar y con gusto te haré compañía.

Rodé los ojos, mientras nos dirigíamos a comprar los tickets. También compramos una funda de palomitas de maíz grande, dos vasos de sodas medianas y un par de dulces. Entramos justamente cuando salían los tráilers.

…

—Estuvo estupenda. —Jake comentó, mientras caminábamos por un parque cercano al cine.

—Sí, pero hubo mucha sangre e infectados. Y te dije, que no quería romanticismos.

—De las tres, es la mejor película, y no digas nada que hasta suspiros te escuche soltar. —Le saqué la lengua, como respuesta, aunque añadí:

—Ese final fue hermoso. —Suspiré. —Eso es amor verdadero, aunque definitivamente, no podré dormir.

—Ya te dije, que si no puedes dormir, me llames, y yo estaré ahí.

Le pegué un manotazo en el brazo. —Tonto. —Lo abracé por la cintura. —Te extrañé.

—Yo igual, pequeña. —Me regresó el abrazo por los hombros, dándome un beso en la cabeza. — ¿Me vas a decir que ocurrió?

—Como si no lo supieras ya.

—Me dijeron algo, pero quisiera oírlo de ti.

—Ni yo lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros. —Solo desperté un día y el ya no estaba.

— ¿Y no has hablado con él?

—No.

—Ese cobarde, es un poco hombre, un hijo de puta… —Me dí cuenta que comenzó a temblar.

—Jake cálmate, ¿Si? —Lo abracé más fuerte. —No te pongas así, por favor.

—Perdón mi vida. —Me apretó más contra él. —Es que realmente, tú eres demasiada mujer para él, definitivamente es demasiado estúpido.

—Lo sé. —Reí amargamente.

—Olvidémonos de eso ¿Está bien? No quiero verte triste, esta vez si estaré aquí para ti.

—Siempre estuviste para mí. Le recordé.

—No, toda la estupidez de la transformación hizo que tuviera miedo y me alejara de tí. Pero te prometo que esta vez no va a ocurrir, no me voy a despegar de ti, voy a ser peor que un chicle. —Rió, un poco feliz, haciéndome reír.

—No tienes que...

—Hey cállese. —Me interrumpió. —Quiero, tengo y lo haré.

—Está bien. —Suspire derrotada.

—Creo que ya debemos regresarte a casa, ya van a ser casi las doce, Charlie me va a matar. —Solo asentí en respuesta.

…

— ¿Es en serio Black? Te vas a quedar aquí, yo no dormiré sola, no después de esa película. —Reí alegre, mientras abría la puerta de mi casa. —Sé que me estoy riendo, pero estoy hablando realmente en serio.

—Yo lo sé, para mi será todo un placer.

—Ya era hora que llegaran. Ya quería ver a mi hermanita. —Escuche decir a Emmett, mientras me abrazaba nada más al entrar. —Apestas. —Me susurró en el oído.

—Hola Emm. —Reí, realmente feliz.

— ¡Bella! —Esme y Carlisle me abrazaron.

— ¡Belli! —Alice danzó hasta donde yo me encontraba, y también me acorraló entre sus brazos.

—Hola Ali. —Eran muchos abrazos. Escuche a Jake gruñir detrás de mi, por lo que me gire para verlo y seguí la dirección de su mirada. Ahí estaba él, con esos hermosos ojos, tenía unas ojeras marcadas debajo de estos, y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—Hola Bella. —Dijo, con voz fría.

—Oh, Hola.

—Hola Bella. —Dijeron Rosalie y Jasper, a la vez.

—Hola, chicos.

—Bueno, bueno ¡Díganle a Bella! ¿O acaso ya sabe la noticia? —Preguntaron Alice y Esme, muy emocionadas.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Cuestioné, confundida.

—Bella. —Dijo mi padre, bastante nervioso. —Sue y yo hemos decidido... casarnos.

Wow… esto es impactante. No me molesta en absoluto, es más, me hace feliz, me siento feliz por ellos. Mi padre merece la felicidad después de todo lo que pasó entre él y mi madre. Y Sue, no podría querer otra persona para él, ella es perfecta, ella lo complementa, aparte de que le cocina.

— ¿Bella? —Jake me llamó, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Sí, ¿Dime?

—Bella. —Sue habló, ya que yo no había dicho nada. —Sé que es muy pronto aún, si quieres lo podemos aplazar o pensarlo mejor…

— ¡NO! —Grité, se había malinterpretado todo. —Lo siento, no, está bien. Me alegro por ustedes, pero una boda, ¿Ahora? —Seguía un poco asustada por la película.

—No entiendo que tratas de decir. —Me dijo, se notaba confundida.

—Jake, tú me entiendes, acabamos de verlo.

Se burló, un poco. —Cariño, es solo una película. —Me abrazó.

—Yo no sé. Estoy de acuerdo con que se casen, pero al que vea con un vendaje, le pego un tiro en la cabeza, ¿Entendido?

—Estas loquita. —Me dijo Emmett.

—Mira Rec3 y después me dices si estoy loca.

— ¿Qué la llevaste a ver? —Le preguntó mi padre a Jacob.

—Yo te cuento: mira sale una pareja, se casa y entre todo eso, oh, la boda fue, por cierto, demasiado hermosa…

—Bella lloró. —Agregó Jake.

—Cállate, bueno se casan, y están en la fiesta…. de pronto a un tío de la pareja, le había mordido un perro que estaba infectado, entonces comienza a infectar a todos en la fiesta; el cura, que casó a los chicos se lleva a la novia a un lugar seguro y al chico, los infectados lo arrastran al otro lado del lugar. Al final se encuentran y ella le dice que está embarazada, pero eran los únicos sobrevivientes y ya que todos los infectados iban hacia ellos, el cura comenzó a rezar por el micrófono y los infectados comenzaron a temblar como si fueran demonios. Los protagonistas corren, pero tenían otro familiar, que no escuchaba por lo que los rezos del cura, no lo detuvieron, ataco a la chica y le mordió la mano, la chica se cortó el brazo para evitar que el virus llegara mas allá, pero comenzó a presentar los síntomas de que ya era tarde, ya que estaba infectada y la besa pero ella le arranca la lengua. —Tomé un bocado de aire. —Los de las fuerzas armadas, creo que esos eran, les comienzan a disparar a ambos y caen boca abajo. En eso, la chica, aun infectada, estira su mano y el chico, al borde de la muerte, la une a la suya y mueren con las manos entrelazadas. —Suspiré. —Eso es verdadero amor.

Todos tenían cara de confusión, menos Jake, que rodaba los ojos.

—Ese final es demasiado hermoso. —Comenté.

—Los matan. —Dijo Emmett.

—Sí, pero ¿Escuchaste como mueren?

—Estás loca. —Me contestó, le saque la lengua, como respuesta.

—Bella, eso no va a pasar. —Sue tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Yo lo sé, es que es demasiado trauma, que pase todo eso el día de tu boda.

—Es solo una película.

—Ah bueno, está bien, no me crean. —Dije, y los demás solo sonrieron ante mi cara, aunque yo solo luchaba por no pensar que Edward también estaba ahí.

…

—Jake, tengo miedo. —Dije, mientras me abrazaba mas a él, los Cullen ya se habían ido hace una hora, yo seguía sin poder dormir, tenía mucho miedo.

—No te va a pasar nada nena yo estoy para protegerte.

—Gracias Jake, te quiero. —Le dí un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo igual Bellita, duerme ¿Esta bien? No te pasará nada. —Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**La pelicula da un poco de miedo y es buena, ses la recomiendo.. **

**Enjoy.. **

**DenisseMCullen **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**Playlist**

***Pocketful of sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield**

***Rock Dj - Robbie Williams **

**V.**

Había pasado una semana desde que sucedió el encuentro con _él,_ me sentía un poco mejor, ya no me deprimía con tanta facilidad, casi no lloraba y Seth, junto con Jacob, se encargaban de distraerme y robarme siempre una sonrisa. Habíamos estado frecuentando la Push; Emily y los chicos de la manada, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, como siempre ha sido con ellos. Con Alice, salía a pasear, o a veces, ella venia a pasar las noches conmigo, en casa. La manada y mi papá, se ofrecieron a arreglar el sótano para convertirlo en mi nueva habitación; lo único malo es que no me dejaban acercarme, ya que querían que fuera una sorpresa. Aunque Seth, seguía insistiendo en que me quedara en su habitación.

—Y entonces, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Qué me parece qué cosa?

— No me estabas escuchando ¿Verdad?

— Lo siento Ali, es que estaba pensando.

— Espero que no sea…

— No, no estaba pensando en tu hermano. — Me levanté a coger un paquete de galletas de chocolate. — ¿Y qué era lo que me decías?

— Te decía que Esme está pensando en hacerles una fiesta de compromiso a Charlie y a Sue. Justo ahora, ella está tratando de convencerlos.

— Sea lo que sea que ellos digan, vamos a hacer esa fiesta. — Comenté muy decidida, quería que lo celebraran como se debía.

— Sí, jefa. — Rió, divertida. — ¿Te molesta si me quedo esta noche aquí?

— No, por supuesto que no me molesta. — Reí, feliz. — Puedes quedarte cuantas veces quieras, lo sabes.

…

Nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo Easy A, una película bastante graciosa. Aprovechando que era aún temprano, Alice decidió que debíamos pintarnos las uñas. A mí me las pintó de color negro con decoraciones azules y yo se las pinté de un color rojo sangre.

— Hola, chicas. — Saludo Charlie, entrando al cuarto.

— Hola, papá. — Lo besé en la mejilla, cuando se acerco hacia mí.

— Hola, Charlie.

— Bells, Jacob esta abajo, junto con Billy, Rachel y Emily.

— Oh, está bien, bajo en un momento. — Charlie salió y al cerrar la puerta, mire a Alice. — Ali, te moles...

— No realmente. El "chucho" y yo nos llevamos mejor. — Sonrió. Y decidimos salir.

Bajamos las escaleras, íbamos molestándonos. Alice es muy divertida, siempre y cuando no estemos de compras.

— ¡Jake! — En cuanto entramos a la sala y lo ví, lo abracé.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas, hermosa? —Me besó en la mejilla, logrando que me sonrojara… últimamente me ponía muy nerviosa teniéndolo cerca.

— Tonto. —Sonreí. Me di la vuelta, para saludar a los demás. —Hola, Billy.

— Hola Bella, es bueno verte nuevamente. —Me saludó y se dirigió, junto con mi padre al sillón, para ver el canal de deportes.

— Igualmente —Dirigí mi mirada hasta la hermana de Jake. —Rach, ¿Eres tú?

—No, soy la reina de Inglaterra. —Rodó los ojos de forma cómica. —Por supuesto que soy yo, Isa. —Me abrazó. —Te extrañé demasiado.

Rachel y yo éramos amigas desde pequeñas, teníamos casi la misma edad, ella es la primer mejor amiga que tuve, era la única que me podía decir así.

—Graciosa. —Reí, abrazándola fuerte. —Yo también te extrañé, Rach.

—Qué hermoso es verlas de nuevo, juntas. —Comentó Sue, claramente emocionada por la escena.

Presenté a Alice y a Rachel. Al principio, Rach se veía un poco desconfiada y parecía bastante celosa porque ahora yo tenía una nueva mejor amiga. Saludé a Emily también con un abrazo, ella solo se divertía con la escena de celos.

—Así que ya me cambiaste. —Rach hizo un puchero.

—No seas tonta, nunca te cambiaría; eres mi mejor amiga humana y ella es mi mejor amiga vam... —Corte, casi decía algo que no debía mencionar.

—Vampira. —Susurró, completando la frase por mí. —Ya lo sé.

—Paul se imprimó de ella. —Jake me dijo al oído, mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura.

— ¡Oh! Felicidades, entonces.

—Bueno… -Emily interrumpió. —La finalidad de nuestra visita, es salir a algún club a divertirnos, ¿Quieren venir?

—No lo sé. —Dije, no tenía ánimos para salir.

—Bella… —Alice comenzó a regañarme. —sal, diviértete.

—Yo no...

—Charlie, tu hija no quiere salir a divertirse con nosotros. —Gritó Emily, acusándome con mi padre.

—Bella, vas a subir a arreglarte, y saldrás con los chicos, ¿Entendido? —Dijo Charlie, girando su cabeza en dirección hacia mí.

—Tramposa… —Mascullé. —está bien, ya voy.

—Nosotros también iremos a arreglarnos, regresaremos en una hora… así que las quiero a las dos, listas acá abajo cuando lleguemos.

— ¿A las dos? —Preguntó Alice.

—Sí, tú también vendrás con nosotros.

Alice subió las escaleras corriendo, jalando mi brazo.

—Ali, yo no tengo velocidad vampírica y soy torpe, ¿Recuerdas? —Presiento que ni me escucho, porque al entrar a la habitación, comenzó a darme órdenes.

—Ahora, te vas a bañar rápidamente, tenemos tan solo una hora. —Me empujó al baño. Solo la obedecí.

Me duché, cantando la canción que escuche de la película que habíamos visto.

_I got a pocket,got a pocketful of sunshine._  
_i got a love and i know that it's all mine._  
_ohh._  
_Do what you want but your never going to break me sticks and_  
_stones are never ganna shake me._  
_ohh._

Me coloqué mi bata de baño, cepillé mis dientes, y salí rumbo a la habitación. Alice ya me esperaba, vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra con brillos, ceñida al cuerpo, unas botas con tacón de aguja, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla por encima de los pantalones.

—Wow, te ves muy bien.

—Gracias. Ahora apúrate, esto es para ti, por cierto cantas muy bien. —Me sonrojé, había olvidado que Alice estaba en la habitación.

…

— ¿Estás segura que me veo bien? —Le pregunté, examinando el resultado frente al espejo.

—Claro que sí. —Dijo, mientras terminaba de maquillarme, le pedí que fuera solo algo ligero.

Tenía puesto un short de mezclilla ajustado, una blusa de tiras color blanca y una chaqueta negra, botas de tacón bajo de color negro, iguales a las de Alice, que también llegaban a la rodilla. Cuando terminaba de verme, se escuchó el pitido de un auto.

— ¡Uh! Son ellos, que puntuales. —Dijo Ali, emocionada. — ¿Estas lista?

—Eso creo.

—Que bien te ves enana. —Dijo Jake, al vernos aparecer.

—Tú no te ves nada mal, chucho. —Le contesto, y se dirigió al auto.

—Bella, ¡Wow! —Abrió los ojos, de forma cómica. —Te ves increíble.

—Gracias. —Me sonrojé.

—Creo que tendré que partir algunas caras esta noche.

—No seas ridículo. —Rodé los ojos. Entramos en la camioneta de Emily, y como iba toda la manada, algunos tuvimos que ir en el balde* — ¿A qué club iremos esta noche?

—Hay uno nuevo, se llama Club21. —Dijo Paul. —En ese, dejan entrar a menores de 21 años, eso es bueno porque aquí la mayoría, somos menores.

…

El lugar estaba totalmente lleno, había una fila muy larga para entrar. Unos chicos de la fila nos miraron a Ali, Rach y a mí como si fuéramos pedazos de carne, por lo que Jake, instintivamente, nos abrazo a Ali y a mí, y Rach fue con Paul. Al parecer los chicos de la manada eran amigos de los guardias, porque no tuvimos que hacer fila para entrar. Al entrar me di cuenta que la música y el ambiente eran excelentes, había unos lugares vacios y nos fuimos a sentar.

—Aquí venden tragos sin mucho alcohol. —Dijo Jared. — ¿Quieren algo?

—Yo quiero una Piña Colada. —Pidió Emily.

—Yo igual. —Rach comentó.

— ¿Ali?

—Mmm, a mi me traen un Coctel de Menta. —Sonrió. —Dicen que es muy bueno.

— ¿Bells?

—No lo sé…

—No pidas algo muy fuerte. —Me sugirió Jake. —Pide uno que no tenga mucho alcohol.

— ¿Qué tal un Cosmopolitan? —Recomendó Sam.

—Un Cosmopolitan será. —Sonreí.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Jake, tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada por tomar un Cosmopolitan.

—Ven nena, vamos a bailar. —Las chicas me llevaron a la pista, comencé a mover inconscientemente las caderas al ritmo de la música.

_Me with the floorshow_  
_Kickin' with your torso_  
_Boys getting high_  
_And the girls even more so_  
_Wave your hands if you're not with the man_  
_Can I kick it_

—Yes You Can… —Gritamos.

_I got_

-Funk

_You_ got

-Soul

—_We got everybody… _—Estábamos cantando todos juntos.

_I've got the gift__  
__Gonna stick it in the goal_

_-Its time to move your body_

_Babylon back in business__  
__Can I get a witness_  
_Every girl every man_  
_Houston can you hear me_  
_Ground-control can you feel me_  
_Need permission to land_

Y al final. Los chicos se unieron.

_I don't wanna rock, DJ__  
__But you're making me feel so nice_  
_When's it gonna stop, DJ_  
_Cause you're keepin' me up all night_

Nunca había salido a bailar a algún club, apenas iba a las fiestas a las que era invitada, no me había divertido así desde hace mucho, era gracioso ver bailando a Jake.

_Singin' in the classes__  
__Music for your masses_  
_Give no head_  
_No backstage passes_  
_Have a proper giggle_  
_I'll be quite polite_  
_But when I rock the mike_  
_I rock the mike (right)_  
_You got no love then you're with the wrong man_  
_It's time to move your body_  
_If you can't get a girl but your best friend can_  
_It's time to move your body_

Al parecer los chicos se emocionaron con la canción, porque comenzaron a hacer un "striptease", y yo solo me estaba partiendo de la risa.

_I don't wanna be sleazy__  
__Baby just tease me_  
_Got no family planned_  
_Houston can you hear me_  
_Ground-control can you feel me_  
_Need permission to land_  
_I don't wanna rock, DJ_  
_But you're making me feel so nice_  
_When's it gonna stop, DJ_  
_Cause you're keepin' me up all night_

Fui a la mesita donde habíamos elegido sentarnos y tome mi bebida, estaba sedienta y acalorada. Quería más bebida.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Qué deseas? —Me pregunto el bartender.

—Un Cosmopolitan, por favor. —Grité, para que me escuchara.

—Un Cosmo. —Me entregó, y le pague la bebida.

—Gracias. —Me giré y me apoye en la barra, para ver a los chicos; Paul, Jared, Embry y Jake se habían quitado la camiseta, estaban locos. Aún así, los había llegado a querer demasiado.

—Hola preciosa —Se me acercó un chico borracho, tomándome de la cintura. —- ¿Qué hace una chica sexy como tú, aquí, tan solita? —Se acerco más a mí, su aliento alcohólico, me dió de lleno en la cara, mareándome.

—Suéltame… —Traté de apartar sus manos de mi cintura, pero era muy fuerte.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos, tu y yo? —Estaba a punto de besarme….

—Tom… —Llamó un muchacho, justo detrás del sujeto. —Suelta a la chica.

—Amigo, metete en tus asuntos. La muchacha está conmigo.

—No no lo estoy, suéltame. —Trate de zafarme, nuevamente.

—Tom suéltala. —Su voz sonó dura y fría; por un momento me recordó a _Edward,_en el momento en que me aparto de Jacob en la boda…

—Sam, no jodas y lárgate. —Me tomó más fuerte, me hacía daño. El que, según yo escuche que se llamaba Sam, lo agarro de la camiseta con los puños y le gruño "Lárgate".

Me giré para agradecerle y vi sus ojos, eran dorados, iguales a los de los Cullen. —Gra-gracias… -Le tendí la mano; el dudo, al principio, pero después la estrecho, era _fría_.

—No hay de qué.

—Bella. —Me habló Ali, se notaba alarmada. — ¿Estás bien? Jake está preocupado…

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. —Me giré, pero el tal "Sam" ya no estaba. — ¿Vamos? — –Caminé hacia la pista, donde estaban los demás.

—Isabella. —Jacob me estrechó contra el. — Dios, estaba muy preocupado, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba en el bar. Sólo fui por otra copa.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Asentí. —Te aseguro que estoy bien.

—Bella, a la próxima me avisas, por favor. Me diste un susto de muerte.

—Te lo prometo.

El resto de la noche la pasamos sentados, tomando copa tras copa, conversando animadamente.

—Idiota… —Escuché decir a Ali, que miraba a su I-Phone.

—Ali, ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Dijo, sonriéndome.

—Ali… —La fulminé con la mirada. — ¿Es _Edward?_

—Bella, no vale la pena que él nos arruine la noche…

—No lo va a hacer, —Sonreí. —No esta noche, al menos. —Comenzó a sonar una canción romántica, por lo que me puse de pie y le extendí mi mano a Jacob.

— ¿Qué?

—Ven…

— ¿A dónde? —Me cuestionó, totalmente desconfiado.

— ¡Hey! No te voy a violar. —Reí de su expresión cautelosa. — ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —Tomó mi mano y lo lleve al centro de la pista, paso sus brazos por mi cintura y yo hice lo mismo en sus hombros y a la vez coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho. Lo conocía, estaba tenso, al igual que en… _mi boda._ —Escúpelo, Jacob.

Soltó un suspiro. — Te extrañe como no tienes idea. —Me apretó más contra su cuerpo. —Tenía miedo de que volvieras convertida, o de que no volvieras… y me sentía peor, después de lo que paso, de todo lo que te dije; no debí comportarme así, lo siento.

—Jake —Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Me sorprendió ver que estaba llorando. — No tienes porque disculparte, tampoco debes llorar… —Limpié sus lágrimas. —Soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar con todos ustedes, se han arriesgado bastante por mí, y yo iba a cometer un gran error, de seguir adelante.

—No lo tomes a mal, —Sonrió, visiblemente mejoró su autoestima. —pero me tranquiliza que todo esto haya pasado.

—A todo mundo, créeme. —Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Me gusta esa hermosa sonrisa. —Pase mis brazos por su nuca, para seguir bailando. —Pero me gustaría escucharte reír constantemente.

—Jake, he estado prometiendo lo mismo a todos desde hace una semana, y creo que lo estoy cumpliendo poco a poco.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No te voy a presionar, sé que todo esto lleva tiempo.

Seguimos bailando. Yo acariciaba su hombro de vez en cuando y él tenia su barbilla en mi cabeza, mientras nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la melodía. Jake poco a poco bajaba su rostro, tenía su frente pegada a la mía, su aliento golpeaba mi cara, mientras que nuestras narices rozaban, sentía como se acercaba a mi boca lentamente.

—No… —Puse mi dedo en su boca, para frenarlo. —no, aún no, todavía no estoy lista.

Suspiró. —Lo siento. —Comenzó a disculparse con una sonrisa un poco tensa. Interiormente, agradecí que no se lo tomara a mal. —Ya es tarde, Charlie se va a preocupar, ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. —Entrelazó su mano con la mía y nos dirigimos al grupo, con los chicos.

— ¿Están listos para irnos? —Preguntó Sam, cuando nos acercamos. —Creo que algunos están pasaditos de copas. —Señalo con la barbilla a Jared y a Embry.

…

Al llegar a casa, Jake me detuvo en el porche. —Supongo que no me quedare esta noche contigo –Me dijo.

—No definitivamente hoy no cachorro. —Le respondió Ali. —Esta noche es mía.

—Ya lo sé. —Le saco la lengua, para molestarla. — ¿Nos vemos mañana? —Me dió un beso en la mejilla, esperando mi respuesta.

—Claro. —Me sonroje.

—Adiós, enana.

—Hasta la vista, chucho.

…

—Creo que alguien esta ilusionada… —Canturreó Ali, mientras se acostaba en la cama.

— ¿Qué? —Sonreí nerviosa, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Hay sí! Nadie los ve… —Mostró una sonrisa picara. —y por supuesto, nadie te ve esa enorme sonrisa.

—Ali, no quiero nada con nadie, no por ahora. —Me giré para verla, aún era demasiado reciente.

—Lo sé Bella, y es más, no me molesta para nada el coqueteo que vimos todos hoy entre tú y Jake, me alegra, porque a pesar de todo, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero verte feliz.

—Pero él es tu hermano, no de sangre pero si de corazón. Tú eres su hermana favorita, no le puedes dar la espalda. —Comencé a ponerme mi ropa para dormir.

—Y no se la estoy dando Bella; hablo con él, no le recrimino absolutamente nada, a pesar de que tiene la culpa: estoy enojada con él, si pero, no estoy resentida.

—Eso espero. —Ambas reímos, por mi pequeño berrinche. —Ahora, son las cuatro de la mañana. —Dije viendo el reloj. —Ya no podré dormir nada.

—Te quiero, mejor amiga. —Se lanzó a abrazarme.

—Yo también te quiero. —La despeine. De pronto, recordé lo que pasó en el club. —Por cierto, tengo que contarte algo…

— ¿Lo del vampiro en el club?

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Primero, tuve una visión acerca de tí, estabas peleando, pero no era muy específica. Luego ví a ese vampiro, pero lo perdí de vista y después solo sé que te salvo.

—Fue… extraño.

—Sí. —Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. —Espero no tener resaca mañana, tomé demasiado.

—Y yo espero no volver a probar ninguna de esas porquerías. —Dijo con cara de asco. —Son malas, no sé como las pueden tomar, ni como pueden gustarles.

—Son buenas. —Reí divertida.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué pasará?

—No se la verdad, tenia cada momento planeado. Pero ahora, ya no hay nada.

—Yo pienso que deberías esperar un poco, seguir adelante, pero eso sí, sin perderte, no quiero ni pienso volver a perder el contacto contigo. —Se recostó en el respaldo de la cama.

—Eso nunca.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar, a buscar universidades o veamos opciones de lo que quieres hacer, pero no te quedes, todo el pueblo está lleno de recuerdos y eso te hará mal.

— ¡¿Me estas botando?! —Hice un puchero.

— ¡Bella, eso nunca! —Se sentó en la cama. —No quisiera alejarme nunca de ti, pero te lo digo por tu bien, estar aquí no te va a ayudar en lo mas mínimo.

—Lo sé. —Sonreí, triste. —Solo estaba bromeando contigo.

—Tonta. —Me empujo, riendo.

— ¿Quieres ir mas tarde de compras? —Le pregunté, para olvidar un poco la tristeza.

— ¿Isabella Swan preguntándome si quiero ir de compras? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi amiga?

—Solo responde antes de que cambie de opinión.

— ¡Si, si, si! —Salto, riendo muy feliz.

—Ya, tranquilízate, vas a romper la cama. —El momento nostálgico había pasado.

* * *

***A la parte de atrás de las camionetas, en mi país, se le dice balde.**

**La parte del baño es mas o menos como Easy A :) **

**¿Opiniones? ¿Dudas?**

**DenisseMCullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**VI.**

Las compras con Alice estaban saliendo de maravilla. Ella se estaba comportado perfectamente, aunque habíamos adquirido pocas cosas; un par de bolsas modernas, unos zapatos, junto con unas botas de las cuales me había enamorado completamente y un par de vestidos casuales.

—Ali… no cabe duda que hoy ha sido un día estupendo. —Sonreí, cansadamente. —Pero, ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento, por favor?

—Tenías que ser humana. —Rodó los ojos, de forma dramática.

— ¡Hey! Aun así, me adoras.

—Es broma, es broma. —Le saqué la lengua, por toda respuesta.

Me senté, exhausta en la primera banca que vi. Sentí mi celular vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Jacob.

*¿Dónde estás?

Jacob.

*Estoy con Alice, en el centro comercial.

Bella.

—Juzgando por la enorme sonrisa que tienes en ese maravilloso rostro, —Me señaló, divertida. —el responsable es el chucho, ¿O me equivocó?

—En primer lugar, no tengo ninguna "enorme sonrisa." —Traté de ocultarla, lo más que pude. —Y en segundo lugar, si, tienes razón; estoy hablando con Jake.

*¿Es en serio?

Dile que estaré ahí en un momento, y que diga lo que diga, te secuestrare…

Te he dejado demasiado tiempo con ella.

Jacob

No tuve la necesidad de decirle lo del mensaje porque ella estaba detrás de mí, leyéndolo con el ceño fruncido. —No, definitivamente no. —Exclamó, negando con la cabeza. —Dile a ese perro que no se acerque por ningún motivo, todavía no termino contigo y no necesito distracciones por hoy.

Reí mientras le respondía, estaba divertida con esta situación…

*¡Bueno… Alice dice que no!

No quiere que me distraigas.

Bella

—Dile que ya es muy tarde… —Sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Me giré y lo vi ahí parado con unos jeans, una camiseta negra que se adhería a su torso, marcando sus músculos y unos zapatos deportivos. — ¿Ves algo que te guste?

—Tonto… —Le saqué la lengua, totalmente sonrojada. Al parecer, me había quedado demasiado tiempo mirándolo.

— ¡No! —Alice me jalo, en dirección hacia ella. —Todavía no te la lleves, Jake, por favor. —Hizo un puchero, bastante lastimero. —Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros pero no te la lleves aún.

— ¿Compras? ¿De verdad? —Hizo un mohín, resignado.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero si vas a estar con Bella! —Suspiró, divertida.

—Entonces sí, está bien. —Sonrió abrazándome.

En ese momento, sonó el I-Phone de Alice. Al parecer era un mensaje —y uno muy bueno— pensé al ver una gran sonrisa, plasmada en su cara.

— ¿Qué pasó, enana? —Preguntó Jake, bastante curioso.

—Hay que ir a la tienda de vestidos ahora. —Anunció, demasiado alegre. —Esme convenció a Sue, de hacerle una fiesta de compromiso. Incluso ya tienen fecha; será en tres semanas.

— ¿Tres semanas? —Pregunté, bastante sorprendida. — ¿Acaso no es muy pronto?

—Esme se hará cargo de todo, creo que hasta le sobrara tiempo. —Me respondió como si nada, arrastrándonos a la tienda de vestidos.

…

Llevaba casi cinco vestidos probados y ninguno me quedaba bien. Estaba frustrada, Alice ya había encontrado el suyo, pero no quería que lo viera, deseaba que fuera sorpresa para mí.

—Bella… —Tocó la puerta del vestidor. —Déjame ver cómo te quedo ese.

—Alice, ¿No crees que es un poco injusto que no me dejes ver tu vestido y en cambio, tú tengas que ver el mío?

—No. Además, yo soy la experta aquí. —Río, divertida. Decidí salir, para que me diera su punto de vista.

— ¿Tan mal estoy? —Le cuestioné, al verla paralizada totalmente. Me miró de pies a cabeza, y juro que la escuche murmurar… "Mi hermano es un tonto." Pero, tal vez fue mi imaginación.

— ¿Todo está bien por aquí? —Preguntó una encargada, acercándose a nosotras.

—Sí, ya hemos encontrado el vestido perfecto. —Dijo Alice, sonriendo feliz. —Ahora, solo faltan los tacones, un buen peinado y quedaras divina. —Comenzó a dar saltitos, de pura emoción.

Regresé a cambiarme. Me puse mi camisa blanca y mis shorts de jeans, junto con mis zapatillas, me agarré el cabello con una liga, ¿Por qué demonios tengo tanto calor? Eso era raro en mí, era raro aquí, tener calor en Forks. Esto es de locos. Bueno, técnicamente, yo estoy loca.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó Jake, cuando salimos de la tienda.

—Sí, todo perfecto.

—Vamos, tortolos. —Alice me guiñó un ojo, mientras íbamos por el centro comercial, con dos bolsas que tenían los vestidos que acabábamos de comprar.

—Alice, yo iba a pagar mi vestido. —Recordé, diciéndole.

—Bella, considéralo un regalo.

— ¿Cuánto costo?

— DosMilDolaresEnTotal –Susurró, con tono avergonzado.

—Ali, no tengo oído vampírico, por favor.

—Sera mejor que no le digas. —Comentó Jake, tapándome los oídos.

—Dos mil dólares en total.

— ¡Alice!

—No es nada… —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Por lo menos, dime que la mayoría de ese dinero lo gastaste en tí. —Suspiré.

—La mitad en tí y la mitad en mí. —Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Ali, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

—Yo solo quería ser buena amiga y regalarte algo…

— ¡Oh Alice! —La abracé. —Tú no eres buena amiga, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no tienes por qué darme nada... además, si me das algo, significa que yo tengo que devolvértelo y no puedo hacer eso, no ahora.

—Tontita. —Río, aliviada por lo que le había dicho. —No me tienes que devolver nada, yo soy feliz solo con ser tu mejor amiga.

—Y tú tampoco tienes que darme nada porque soy feliz siendo tu amiga. —Cité sus palabras. —-¡Swan! —Chilló, bastante gracioso. — Tú no eres mi amiga... eres mi mejor amiga. —Me abrazó, contenta.

— ¡Mujeres! —Suspiró Jake. — ¿Quien las entiende? Son locas e impredecibles. —Negó con la cabeza. —Se pelean, se reconcilian, se vuelven a pelear… —Sacudió las manos mirando hacia otro lado. — ¡GOMITAS! —Gritó, corriendo hacia la tienda de dulces.

—Y después somos las mujeres las locas e impredecibles. —Reímos.

…

— ¿Puedes sacarme la venda ya? —Pregunté, impaciente. Había regresado con Jacob a la casa, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y me colocó la venda en los ojos, para no poder ver de qué se trataba.

—No, —Río, nervioso—. ¿Acaso no puedes esperar un momento?

—No… —me removí inquieta, entre sus brazos—. Ya quítamela.

—Eres demasiado impaciente… —suspiro, resignado— y testaruda, también.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Solté un chillido, cuando no sentí más el piso, porque Jake ya me estaba cargando.

—Solo espera un poco… solo un poco. —Comenzó a sacarme la venda de los ojos—. Ya está, ¡SORPRESA!

Me había llevado al sótano; bueno, técnicamente ahora se le podría decir a "mi habitación". —Sé que no es de cuento de hadas, ni mucho menos de diseñador... pero si quieres y algo no te gusta, los chicos y yo estamos dispuestos a cambiar lo que… —Le tape la boca, antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Es… perfecto. —susurré. El sótano no era tan grande, pero tampoco era muy pequeño. Habían pintado las paredes de un color azul claro; pusieron mi viejo escritorio en una esquina; colgaron los viejos estantes que tenía en mi anterior cuarto en una pared, en ese momento vi que faltaba la cama y en una pared se hallaba un cuadro con una foto; era la misma que nos habíamos tomado ayer en el club.

—Uhhhmmm falta un closet, pero… —Lo volví a callar.

—La cajonera está bien, de verdad. —Dije, señalando hacia la pequeña cajonera. —Gracias… y me encantó la foto.

—Bella… —titubeó, se veía que dudaba si podía decirme algo —sé que anoche me dijiste que no… —Se fue acercando lentamente —pero quiero que sepas que yo... no… que... —tomó un respiro, e intento decirlo de nuevo. —yo nunca te dejaría.

—Lo sé... nunca lo haces. —Le sonreí, estaba consciente que lo que me decía era verdad. —A pesar de todo lo que te hice pasar, de todo lo que te hice sufrir, sigues aquí.

—Eso es porque realmente te quiero…

—Yo también te quiero, pero no de la forma en la que tú me quieres a mí; no puedo hacerlo, no aún, solo necesito tiempo. —Traté de sonreírle, pero sentía ganas de llorar, esto era difícil para mí.

—Lo siento, perdóname… —Me abrazó, fuertemente —discúlpame, no debí presionarte; sólo que ya ha pasado una semana… lo siento soy demasiado tonto. —Me apretó más entre sus brazos.

—Jake… no puedo… respirar…

—Lo siento, —Me soltó rápidamente. — ¿Estas bien?

—No… —Agarré mi estómago, sintiendo como todo se mezclaba en él, corrí escaleras arriba, milagrosamente sin caerme y llegue a la cocina, sabiendo de sobra que no alcanzaba llegar al baño y vomite lo poco que había comido en todo el día, dentro del lavabo.

—Bella, —Sue se acercó a mí, bastante preocupada — ¿Estas bien?

Apoyé mi frente en el frio metal del lavabo y respondí con voz débil— Si, creo que sí.

—No luces nada bien... ven, siéntate un momento.

— ¡Bella! Lo siento, ¿Estas bien? Creo que deberíamos llevarla al hospital.

—Jake, tranquilízate. Estoy perfectamente bien. —Traté de levantarme, pero mi cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas, y terminé más mareada que nada.

—Llévala al sofá, a que se recueste un rato, Jacob.

Lo último que sentí fue la suavidad de las almohadas y algo frío en mi frente. Después de eso, solo fue oscuridad.

…

Me desperté envuelta en unas sábanas, bastante sudorosa y acalorada. Me fui sentando lentamente, mi estómago y mi cabeza todavía daban vueltas. Antes de poder incorporarme totalmente, comencé a marearme a un grado insoportable, así que me recosté de nuevo, de costado y ví a Jacob dormir a mi lado; trate de tranquilizarme, por lo que cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, pero mi movimiento lo fue despertando.

—Hola. —Susurró, con voz somnolienta.

—Te desperté, lo siento.

—No, —Sonrió, bostezando. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor.

—Bella, ¿Sabes qué eres pésima para mentir?

Suspire, tenía razón. —Solo estoy un poco mareada, pero me siento mejor, a como me sentía en la tarde.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar al Dr. Colmillos, para que te revise. —Dijo, refiriéndose a Carlisle.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo necesito dormir. —Ví las ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos y añadí. —Y al parecer, no soy la única, tú también lo necesitas.

…

—Bella, tenemos que ir al hospital; esto no es normal. —Dijo Sue, al verme bajar las escaleras con bastante precaución. Había tratado de levantarme despacio, pero sentía como mi estómago se revolvía cada vez más, y tuve que salir rápidamente en dirección hacia el baño.

—Estoy bien Sue, no debes preocuparte por mí. —Me senté en el sofá de la sala, después de la expedición en el baño.

—Bueno, está bien. No sé si Alice o Esme ya te habrán dicho, pero accedí a hacer la fiesta de compromiso.

—Sí, ya me lo contaron. —Reí, abrazándola. —Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

—Gracias —me sonrió, de forma cariñosa. —Ahora, vete a bañar y arréglate, que Esme viene en camino.

…

Maldito cierre. Pensé para mis adentros, seguí intentando cerrarlo, rogando al cielo que el cierre de mi short cediera un poco; al final lo logré y me coloqué mi camiseta.

— ¡Bella, cariño! –Esme me abrazó, nada más entró a mi habitación. —Te siento… diferente, —Me preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Estas bien?

—Si…

—No, —Me contradijo Sue, nada más entró a mi cuarto. —ha estado con náuseas y mareos desde ayer.

—Oh cariño, déjame llamar a Carlisle. —Tomo su celular, pero impedí que marcara el número.

—No Esme... estoy bien en serio, no es nada grave.

— ¿Estas completamente segura?

—Sí, confíen en mí. —Les sonreí, para calmarlas un poco.

…

Se pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hablando sobre la fiesta que iban a hacer, yo realmente no prestaba atención. Mi cabeza había comenzando a dar vueltas de nuevo y cuando me preguntaban algo, contestaba con monosílabos.

—Bella, —llamó Esme — ¿Seguro que te sientes bien cariño? Estas muy pálida, déjame llamar a Carlisle….

—En serio... me siento bien, además no quiero causar molestias.

—Mi niña, sabes que no es molestia ayudarte... a pesar de todo lo que pasó, sigues siendo parte de la familia y una hija más, tanto para Carlisle como para mí.

—Gracias, —le sonreí, conmovida por sus palabras —de verdad, se los agradezco tanto.

—No hay nada que agradecer, —me sonrió; intente devolverle la sonrisa, pero mi estómago dolió y mi cabeza volvió a dar vueltas, así que me recosté—. Creo que puedo entenderte un poco —rió, con un poco de preocupación en su voz —así me sentía yo cuando estaba embarazada…

— ¿Quien está embarazada? —Habló Charlie, quien estaba entrando a la casa; venía todo mojado ya que había comenzado a llover. Su presencia me había asustado, ya que no sabía a qué hora llegó.

—Nadie, papá…

—Y, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, entonces?

—No estoy nerviosa... solo me diste un susto de muerte, no me di cuenta que habías llegado.

—Nadie está embarazada, Charlie. —Dijo Esme, con una sonrisa conciliadora. —Sólo le decía a Bella, que se lo que se siente estar mareada todo el tiempo.

Entrecerró los ojos, regresando su vista hacia mí. —Pero no estas embarazada, ¿Verdad?

—No papá, claro que no.

—Mmm... Está bien, les creo. —Estaba cerrando la puerta, pero de pronto recordó algo, porque volvió la vista hacia afuera y suspiro. — Mi vida, ¿Podrías traer una toalla vieja?

— ¿Para que la quieres? —Ella lo cuestionó, pero ya estaba entregándosela.

Mi papá se agacho, y silbó para llamar a alguien; y entonces observe como entró un perro, que venía también muy mojado. Mi padre comenzó a secarlo lo más que pudo con la toalla, y pude verlo mejor; era color blanco con manchas cafés, era pequeño y orejudo, con una larga cola café.

—Oh, qué lindo es… —me levanté del sofá muy rápido y enseguida me di cuenta que fue mala idea, ya que me mareé tanto, que tuve que sostenerme de la pared para evitar caer al piso.

— ¡Bella, ¿Estas bien?! —Ahora fue el turno de mi padre preguntarme, después de lo que vió.

—Si papá, lo estoy. —Me senté a su lado, con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente. Lo ayudé a secar al perro.

—Hija creo que tienes que ir al hospital, esto no puede ser normal, incluso puede ser peligroso.

—No papá, estoy bien.

—Sue me ha dicho que ha estado así desde ayer... si quieres, yo mañana te llevo al médico. —Se giró hacia Esme, mirándola preocupado. — ¿Carlisle trabaja mañana?

—Sí, le he dicho a Bella todo el día que lo llamé, no habrá ningún problema, pero dice que no... Si quieres, le puedo decir que mañana le dé una cita.

—Gracias, te lo agradecería bastante. —Dijo, regresando su atención al perro. —En cuanto a ti... te quedaras solo por esta noche; tienes suerte que me gusten los animales.

Reí divertida, mientras lo seguía secando. — ¡Qué lindo eres!

—Por cierto Bella, ¿Te molestaría dar un discurso en la fiesta? -Dijo Esme, emocionada con la idea.

—Lo haría… solo con una condición… —dije, tratando de negociar —que no me obliguen a ir al hospital mañana…

—Bella, —Me regañaron, entre los tres. —es por tu salud…

—Pero es que no me gustan los hospitales y estoy segura de que no es nada grave…

—Bella…— reconocí que la causa estaba perdida, por lo que solo suspiré.

—Está bien, pero dile a Carlisle que nada de agujas.

Esme rio, más tranquila por mi decisión. —No te va a pinchar, tú tranquila.

—Esme, ¿te quedas a cenar? —Le preguntó mi papá.

—No puedo esta ocasión, lo siento. —Dijo, poniéndose su abrigo. —Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo que irme. —Me señalo, mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas. — ¿Quieres que te venga a recoger mañana?

—No, tranquila. Yo la llevo. —Comentó Sue y se quedó hablando con Esme en la puerta.

Yo tomé al perrito en mis brazos y lo llevé al lavabo de la cocina para lavarle las patitas, ya que estaban llenas de lodo. Sue empezó a servir la cena y en un plato de plástico le sirvió al cachorro un poco de comida.

— ¿Y Seth? —Preguntó papá. Había olvidado a Seth por completo.

—Está en la reserva, fue a visitar a Leah —Respondió Sue, bastante calmada.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué Leah no vive aquí, también? —Pregunté, demasiado curiosa.

—Para ella, todo esto es un cambio muy brusco y no la quise obligar, así que se quedó allá, en la reserva. —Terminó por explicarme Sue. Solo pude asentir como respuesta.

El resto de la cena se desarrolló en un silencio cómodo. De vez en cuando, miraba al perrito que se echaba sobre los pies de papá, se ponía a perseguir su cola, o simplemente se sentaba a observarme. En ese momento pensé que sería bueno tener una mascota. Hablaría con Charlie para convencerlo de quedarnos con él. De repente volvió el malestar.

—Creo que comí mucho, —dije, tratando de excusarme. —Creo que… voy a... —No alcance a terminar la frase, ya que corrí al baño a vomitar todo lo que consumido en ese momento.

— ¡Bella! —Charlie, gritó corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado, trató de acercarse, pero el perro —que ni cuenta me di que también me había seguido- le comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar y no lo dejaba acercarse.

— ¡Hey chico, quieto… si, así! —Le acaricié la cabeza. —Estoy bien papá, tal vez he comido demasiado…

—Definitivamente tienes que ir mañana con Carlisle.

—Ya lo sé, —Le contesté, mientras nuevas ganas de vomitar me atacaron.

…

Me fui a mi cuarto a acostarme, me saque el short y me desbroché el bra, el cual sentía demasiado apretado y me acosté en mi cómoda cama. El perro también se trepo a la cama y recostó su cabeza en mi estómago a la altura de mi vientre.

—Eres muy dulce. —Reí, rascándole las orejas. —Tal vez me pueda quedar contigo. —Justo cuando le estaba acariciando el hocico, sentí un bulto en mi estómago. Era raro, ya que éste siempre había sido plano. Aunque pudo ser lo mucho que comí. Estaba muy agotada y me sentía sin fuerzas, así que no le tome importancia y cerré los ojos, esperando poder amanecer mejor.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? **

**Reviews :) **

**DenisseMCullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**VII.**

-¡No, aléjense! –Grité, mientras veía avanzar a la fila de encapuchados negros, con grandes ojos color rojo brillante, y esos labios macabros, dejando a la vista sus afilados dientes, escuchándolos rugir.

Yo sólo era consciente del pequeño niño encantador que estaba en el centro del lugar, tenía que protegerlo a cualquier costo. No me importaba en ese momento, que todos me vieran mientras me deslizaba entre ellos para tomarlo en mis brazos. Una vez que logré mi cometido, comencé a preocuparme por lo que pasaría en ese instante, sin poder estar segura de lo que ocurriría, ni tampoco saber si realmente él estaba a salvo. En ese momento, la guardia comenzó a rodearnos, para evitar que huyéramos. Íbamos a morir.

El escenario no cambiaba en absoluto. Los Vulturis seguían ahí, en modo ofensivo, de ataque. Amenazándonos. Lo que percibí distinto fue mi modo de verlo; me sentía poderosa. Percibía un deseo incontrolable de que se acercaran, de que lo hicieran. Tenía tantas ganas de resguardarlo, que reaccioné defensivamente y a la vez, dejé salir desde el fondo de mi pecho, un rugido animal.

Me levanté de un salto de mi cama, bastante aturdida por ese sueño. Tal como lo había hecho, unos días atrás.

Mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente, a causa del sudor que recorría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. Me sentía completamente despierta, aunque en mi celular solo eran las tres de la mañana. Era consciente de que no podría volver a dormir, no podría volver a cerrar los ojos, así como sucedió la primera vez que tuve la pesadilla. Se me venía a la mente la imagen del pequeño; sus ojos de color verde esmeralda que me recordaban a Edward, cuando él mismo me platicó del tono de sus ojos cuando era humano; sus rizos del mismo color que los de él; sus mejillas sonrojadas, señalando con este hecho que no era vampiro, y sus labios rellenos. No entendía por que soñaba con ese niño, no comprendía de ninguna forma el significado de ese sueño.

Tomé la cobija y me senté en la silla, que se hallaba a un lado de la ventana para refrescarme y para tratar de relajarme, pero ni así lo lograba. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del frío viento, que en ese momento se colaba, tratando, por lo menos, de tranquilizar mis latidos desenfrenados.

—Hola, pequeño. —Susurré y abrí los ojos, al sentir como el cachorro me lamía la pierna, lo cargué y lo coloqué en mi regazo, arropándonos con la cobija.

Me quede ahí sentada, viendo como llegaba el amanecer. Como siempre, un Forks nublado y lluvioso, me daba la bienvenida, hasta que Sue asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Bella, ¿Qué haces ahí? Te vas a congelar… —Cogió otra manta y me la pasó por los hombros, para cubrirme del frío. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—No lo sé. —Dije, dirigiéndome a mi cama, poniendo al perrito en ella. Estaba un poco congelada, me dolía la espalda y me sentía levemente mareada.

—Tenemos que ir a la cita con Carlisle, así que quiero que bajes a desayunar y te bañes para poder irnos, ¿sí?

—Está bien —conteste; me sentía un poco más alegre, ya que no me había levantado con nauseas esta mañana—. Aunque, no creo que sea necesario, me siento mucho mejor hoy…

—Igual vamos a ir, lo sabes. —Me regañó, antes de salir de mi habitación.

Opte por bañarme primero, colocándome un pantalón deportivo —después de lidiar con casi todos mis pantalones y shorts— y una blusa sencilla, igual de apariencia deportiva.

—Sue… —La llamé. Nada más entré a la cocina y ví un vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato de fruta picada, de la nada, se me revolvió el estómago. —No me apetece comer... me conformaré con un vaso de agua.

—Oh, por supuesto que no señorita… —Dijo mi padre, también entrando a la cocina y arreglándose el uniforme— siéntate a comer y no quiero discusiones.

Estaba dispuesta a debatir, pero mi papá me miró de tal manera, que entendí perfectamente que no debía hacerlo, ya que era capaz hasta de darme de comer como niña pequeña. Así que tome asiento, aguantando la respiración. Sentía como mi estómago se revelaba de nueva cuenta.

—Papá, de verdad...

—Come. —Me ordenó, con voz demandante.

—Mi amor, déjala… —Lo abrazó Sue, al llegar. —seguramente todo le causa nauseas. —Sonrió y luego le susurro algo en el oído. Algo que realmente, no quería saber, hice una cara de asco.

—Está bien Bella... solo hazle caso a Sue.

—De acuerdo, papá.

—Y tú… —Señaló al perrito, que se le pasaba por las piernas. —no abuses, te dije que sólo sería por una noche.

—Papá, ¿Podemos quedarnos con él? –Pregunté, haciendo un puchero. Tenía que convencer a mi padre. — ¡Por favor, por favor!

—Bella… tener un perro implica mucha responsabilidad…

—En serio, Charlie. —Rodé los ojos.

—Lo pensare. —Dijo, zanjando el tema, yéndose.

Aparté el jugo y el plato lejos de mí, el simple olor hacía que me dieran más nauseas. Sue me obligó a comer un poco pero mi estómago no lo aguantó y tuve que correr al baño.

…

—Buenos días. —Dijo la secretaria, nada más nos vió llegar. — ¿En que las puedo ayudar?

—Buenos días. —Respondió Sue. —Tenemos una cita con el doctor Cullen. —Dijo, amablemente.

—Oh, sí. La nuera del doctor. Pasen, él las está esperando.

Nos indicó cual era la puerta de su consultorio; al entrar pude ver que era grande, de color crema, a un lado estaba una camilla, su escritorio estaba en el centro, y Carlisle se encontraba sentado en su silla de cuero. Al escucharnos entrar, alzó la cabeza y me dió una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a nosotras.

—Bella, —Me abrazó, cariñosamente. —Sue... ¿Cómo han estado?

—Hola, Carlisle. —Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Esme me dijo que estabas un poco indispuesta... siéntate aquí. —Me señaló la camilla, obedecí mientras tomaba mi temperatura. —No parece que tengas temperatura... ¿Cómo te sientes?

—El día de hoy, me siento mucho mejor…

—Pero los días anteriores no estabas así. —Dijo Sue, tenía razón.

—Bella... dime la verdad. —Pidió Carlisle, con amabilidad.

Suspiré. —Tengo nauseas desde hace un par de días, no puedo comer casi nada... todo lo vomito, hay veces que me duele aquí… —Señalé la parte izquierda de mi cadera, donde en ocasiones, me daba un pequeño dolor.

—Eso no sabía. —Dijo Sue con el ceño fruncido, mirándome reprobatoriamente.

—En mi defensa, —alcé el dedo índice, señalándola —no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas y además, el dolor es solo por momentos.

— ¿Qué es lo que usualmente haces, Bella? –Volvió a preguntarme Carlisle.

—Últimamente, está durmiendo demasiado. —Respondió Sue regañándome, de nuevo.

—Es que me siento muy cansada.

—Siempre dices lo mismo…

—Explícame eso, Bella, por favor. —Pidió Carlisle.

Volví a suspirar, esto me estaba cansando. —Últimamente duermo mucho, no importa cuánto duerma, igual me levanto muy cansada... como si no durmiera lo suficiente.

— ¿Algo más que añadir?

—No, eso es todo.

—Te haré un examen de sangre, para descartar cualquier enfermedad. ¿De acuerdo?

—Eso era justamente lo que quería evitar a toda costa. —Murmuré, sabía que esto pasaría, por eso no había querido ver un medico.

—No dolerá, —Carlisle me mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —lo prometo.

Bufé, todos los doctores decían lo mismo, y se equivocaban.

—Oh no, muy mala idea… —Dije, me mareé tan fuerte, que alcance a sujetarme del escritorio, antes de que me estampara contra el piso, no debí pararme muy rápido. Corrí hacia el cesto de basura y vomité lo poco que tenía en mi estomago, aunque fuese por primera vez en este día. — Lo siento tanto, Carlisle…

—Tranquila, Bella. —Me interrumpió, mientras me acariciaba la espalda, para calmarme. Me senté en el suelo con la cabeza entre mis piernas, esperando a que se me pasara el mareo.

—Doctor Cullen, —la secretaria que nos había hecho pasar, asomo la cabeza en el consultorio. —Su familia ya llegó.

—Gracias, Karina. Diles que en un momento los atiendo, por favor.

¡Oh santa mierda! Lo que menos quería era verlo en este preciso momento. Rogaba en mi interior, que él no estuviera en esta visita.

Me senté lentamente en la camilla, después de que estuve completamente segura que no vomitaría más.

—Carlisle, por favor, hazlo despacio. —Prácticamente, estaba llorando... de verdad me asustaban las agujas.

—Dieciocho años y con miedo a las agujas. —Se burló Sue, y solo atiné a enseñarle la lengua en un acto totalmente infantil.

—Por lo menos, yo no le tengo terror a una simple lagartija… —Murmuré, recordando el día en el que casi le da un ataque cardiaco, cuando vió una lagartija en el mesón de la cocina.

—Ya está. —Dijo Carlisle, con un tubo lleno de sangre en la mano.

—Pero... cómo... qué... cuándo...

—El poder de la distracción. —Dijo Sue muy orgullosa, sonriendo triunfalmente.

—Iré a dejar esta muestra en el laboratorio y te avisare cuando estén listos los resultados... pero no te vayas, aún. —Luego de esa pequeña petición, salió de su consultorio.

Me bajé de la camilla y comencé a caminar por el mismo. Carlisle tenía muchos diplomas, reconocimientos y títulos. Posicione mi vista en su escritorio, ya que ahí había 4 retratos; comencé a verlos uno por uno. Uno era de él con Esme, en lo que considero que era Paris, a un lado se veía la Torre Eiffel. El otro, era de la graduación: estaba junto a Alice, Jasper y... él, mostrando nuestros diplomas. La siguiente era con los Denali y la última era de... de la boda, estaba en un marco especial de color plateado, como si quisiera sobresalir de los demás retratos, en ella estaban Phil, mi madre y mi padre a mi lado derecho, él estaba a mi lado izquierdo y a su lado los Cullen, todos muy sonrientes, parecíamos ser felices.

Sue estaba hablando con mi padre por teléfono, deje de escuchar cuando fije mi vista en el retrato, lo cogí recorriéndolo con la yema de mis dedos, tanta felicidad y amor que se veía en ese momento, la sonrisa de… Edward era tan grande, sus ojos brillaban, era como si se hubiera ganado el premio más grande del mundo. Sonreí recordando nuestros votos, eran sencillos y los que usualmente se usaban, pero con ellos, por lo menos yo, le transmitía lo que sentía por él, aunque no llenaba ni la cuarta parte, de lo que aun siento.

Sentí mis ojos arder, pero prometí no llorar, no lo iba a hacer, no me iba a mostrar débil.

—Esa es una foto muy hermosa. —Dijo Carlisle, entrando al consultorio con una sonrisa alegre, pero que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

—Esa es su favorita. —Le siguió Esme, entrando detrás de él, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. —Mi niña, estas muy pálida.

—Estoy bien.

—Mentira. —Volvió a decir Sue, mientras saludaba a Esme.

— ¡Hermanita! —Emmett me abrazó y me alzo por el aire. ¡Error, Error!

— ¡Emmett, bájame! —Grité, mareándome. Una vez que estuve en el piso corrí directamente al baño que había en el consultorio, sorprendiéndome bastante de que aún tuviera algo para devolver.

—Bellita, perdóname. —Se disculpo, bastante afligido. —Lo siento hermanita.

—Emm… tranquilo, está bien. —Le sonreí a medias, me sentía débil.

— ¿Quieres un té de menta? —Preguntó Sue, en la puerta del consultorio dispuesta a ir por él.

—Por favor. —Le pedí. Últimamente me encantaba, y me ayuda para las nauseas.

Me senté en el sofá y Ali aprovechó para abrazarme.

—Bella… —Carlisle comenzó a hablar, sentándose en su silla. —necesitamos hablar contigo.

—Claro, ¿Qué va mal?

—Ya están cerca…. —dijo Alice, y note que estaba teniendo una visión.

—Espera a que lleguen los demás.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaban ni Rose, ni Jasper ni... Edward. Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron los más largos y los más lentos en toda mí vida. No lo quería ver, ya lo había visto una vez y pude contener mis lágrimas pero estoy segura que fue pura suerte. No estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo. No quería verlos de nuevo. Pero mis pensamientos se cortaron al verlo entrar por esa puerta, tan hermoso como siempre, me llamo la atención que tuviera las ojeras mucho más marcadas que la última vez que lo vi, y los ojos negros; eso era señal de que no había ido a cazar. ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por el hombre que te dejo tirada dos veces, Bella? Sentí claramente, como mi mente me regañaba… y tenía razón.

—Hola, Bella. —Me dijo, viéndome a los ojos, pero yo desvié la vista, encontrando más interesante mis manos.

Carraspeé. —Hola, Edward. —Salude, mientras Jasper y Rosalie me saludaban con un asentamiento de cabeza, les respondí de la misma forma.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, —Comenzó a hablar Carlisle, estaba muy serio. — necesito una decisión de parte de ustedes dos. —Nos señalo a Edward y a mí. —Los Vulturis saben que se casaron, ellos piensan que la vamos a convertir porque eso era lo planeado y ahora...

—Yo sigo pensando que divorciarnos es lo mejor. —Dijo Edward, como si nada. Con esto, solo me decía que todo lo que vivimos, lo que soñamos y anhelamos con tanto amor, se iba a terminar, que ya no habría nada. —Alice estará pendiente del futuro de Bella… y si los Vulturis intervienen, nos encargaremos de ellos…

—Ese es el problema, Edward —chillo Alice, interrumpiendo a Edward, exasperada. —ya no puedo ver el futuro de Bella claramente... todo es confuso y borroso.

— ¿Qué es lo que puedes ver? —Pregunte, interesada.

—No lo sé… veo muchas cosas. Veo que seguirás siendo humana, pero hay veces que veo que serás una de nosotros, en otras ocasiones, te veo con una niña igual a ti, pero otras simplemente no veo nada.

— ¿Con una niña? —Asintió. —Tengo que salir. —Me levante, rápidamente. —Necesito aire, lo siento... tengo que irme.

—Bella, se cómo te sientes, pero esto es algo que no puede esperar. —Dijo Carlisle, preocupado.

Dirigí mi mirada a Edward. —Si hay que firmar algo para el divorcio, me avisas. —Asintió. —Nos vemos. —Salí de ahí a toda prisa. Ni siquiera observe sus reacciones. Necesitaba encontrar a Sue, para poder irnos.

Todo parecía un remolino en mi cabeza, nada parecía conectar con nada... Yo soñaba con un niño y Alice me veía con una niña. Me iba a divorciar, lo que mas temía iba a pasar, por eso no quería casarme. ¿Seré un vampiro o no? Mi cabeza dolía, de tantas cosas que tenía que pensar… mas ahora, con lo del divorcio… y para agregar algo mas… Los Vulturis. Definitivamente no fue buena idea la visita al médico.

* * *

**Supongo que ya se imaginan lo que pasara despues :) **

**¿Reviews? **

**DenisseMCullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**VII.**

— ¿No me vas a contar de que hablaron, verdad? —Me cuestionó Sue, cuando bajamos de su camioneta camino al interior de la casa.

—Es que… son muchas cosas. —Murmuré, pensativa. —Son tantas cosas, que ya hasta me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en ellas.

—Está bien, no te presiones. —Abrió la puerta, y entramos directo a la sala. — ¿Te apetece algo especial de almuerzo?

Pensé que no comería nada de nuevo, nada de lo que se me venía a la mente se me antojaba, todo me provocaba nauseas... solo había una cosa que atrapo mi atención y mi hambre por completo. —Huevos. —Dije, hambrienta.

—Te prepararé un omelett con verduras ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Asentí, se me hizo agua la boca, con solo imaginármelo.

Comencé a silbar, llamando al perrito, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Tranquila, todo va bien. —Dijo Sue, notando mi preocupación. —Tu papá lo llevo al veterinario para ponerle las vacunas y que lo revisaran.

Suspire, bastante aliviada. —Pensé que se había ido. –Reí, avergonzada de mi reacción.

Me acosté en el sofá y me puse a hacer zapping con el control del televisor, en lo que esperaba la comida, y a que llegara mi papá, aunque no sirvió de mucho, pues no había nada bueno que ver; cocina, deportes, noticias, horribles películas... Suspire.

…

Estaba corriendo por el bosque, huyendo de algo, o de alguien. Había algo que me guiaba, y esto me llevaba hacia la luz blanca, que se podía vislumbrar a la salida. Sentí un movimiento en mi espalda. Era otra vez "el niño". Lo cargue y apreté en mi pecho, queriéndolo esconder bajo mi piel. Miré hacia atrás y observé como los Vulturis avanzaban rápidamente, acercándose a nosotros. Comencé a correr, cada vez más rápido, hacia aquella luz… que resulto ser una especie de puerta, que daba a una habitación totalmente blanca, demasiado conocida para mí.

—Bella… —Escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos, pero no sabía, ni podía ver de dónde provenía esa voz. —Bella… —La oí más cerca. Entonces lo vi… Edward, estaba sentado en la arena con los rayos de sol cayendo sobre su piel marmoleada y con... Tanya entre sus brazos.

—No… —Susurré, dolida. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Bella… —Escuché de nuevo, esa insistente voz.

— ¡No! —Me dirigí hacia ellos, pero cada vez que avanzaba en su dirección, notaba claramente cómo se alejaban. Se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y siguieron, como si no me hubieran visto. Tuvieron tiempo de observarme fijamente… ella me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras que el me miraba con repulsión, con odio. Movió sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible, pero descifre la palabra perfectamente… "Mátalos"

— ¡NO! —Grité, mientras me abalanzaba sobre ellos.

—Bella, despierta. —Sentí como sacudían fuertemente mis hombros. —Bella, solo es una pesadilla… despierta pequeña.

Me levanté de golpe, bastante asustada y llorando.

—Tranquila, nena. —Sue me abrazó arrullándome en su pecho. — Tuviste una horrible pesadilla, ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza, no podía hablar.

— ¿La misma de siempre?

Negué. Me dispuse a explicarle mi sueño.

—Esta vez fue diferente, pero de igual forma, tengo que proteger al niño… —Murmuré.

— ¿Niño? —Preguntó, muy interesada. — ¿Qué es lo que sueñas, exactamente?

—Hace dos días, soñé que estaba en un claro lleno de nieve y que estaban los Vulturis queriendo lastimar a un niño, y había algo, no sé qué fue, que me dijo que tenía que protegerlo a como diera lugar. El siguiente sueño que tuve, fue bastante similar, pero esta vez me sentí… diferente. —Suspire, esto sonaba realmente estúpido. —Y ahora, fue el mismo niño, pero estábamos en un bosque luego aparecí en la Isla Esme y... él estaba con Tanya. —Sollocé, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

—Ya mi niña, tranquila. —Me abrazó más fuerte. — ¿Sabes? En mis tiempos, decían que, si soñabas mucho con un niño, era porque estabas embarazada. —Sonrió, soñadora. —Pero, sabes cómo son las leyendas en las tribus y en la reserva… aunque algunas son reales. —Hizo una pausa, y me alejo un poco de ella, para mirarme a los ojos. —En tu caso, es algo imposible.

—Lo sé.

—Tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, tendrás un hijo y habrá algo, o alguien de quien debas protegerlo. —Se encogió de hombros, como si este tema fuese algún otro muy común.

—Yo creo que estas equivocada. —Reí, amargamente. —Si algún día vuelvo a considerar casarme, eso será en mucho, mucho tiempo. —Lo pensé mejor, si lo mío con Edward fue un completo desastre, ¿Quién me garantizaba que no sería igual en otra ocasión? —O tal vez nunca, con una sola vez que cometa este error, es suficiente para mí.

—Quien sabe… —Respondió, con un tono de voz insinuante. —Tú y Jake han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, últimamente…

—Es sólo mi mejor amigo... y no creo que suceda algo más entre nosotros, al menos no por ahora.

—Lo sé, lo siento. —Dijo, apenada.

—Está bien, Sue. —Le sonreí débilmente.

—Ahora… —me acercó el plato, con omelett y verduras y con solo olerlo, mi estómago gruñó de aprobación. —Come.

—Con gusto.

Ya me había comido casi cuatro omeletts, algo raro pasaba conmigo. Me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo Sue y en lo que Alice me comentó de sus visiones; ella me veía con una niña, pero, en mis sueños era un niño.

— ¿Carlisle te dijo cuándo hay que ir a ver los resultados? —Me cuestionó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza. —Me dijo que me iba a llamar, cuando estuvieran listos.

…

Seguí viendo a Charlie Sheen, mientras reía como loca. Me encantaba ver Two and a Half Men. Después de dos capítulos de llorar de la risa, me quede absorta de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

—Quiere el divorcio… —Murmuré, pensativa. —Alice no puede ver mi futuro, la última visión que tuvo... consistía en que me veía con una niña… —Comencé a contarle a Sue. —Carlisle está preocupado por los Vulturis. —Me tallé los ojos, queriendo no llorar. —Y yo también, aparecen mucho en mis sueños y eso no es buena señal.

Ella me miro atenta, escuchándome, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Hay veces que pienso, que Edward solo estuvo conmigo para que no dijera nada de lo que yo sabía sobre ellos, y que lo que paso con Jasper, fue la excusa perfecta para irse. Lo que no entiendo es porque se quiso matar por culpa... ¿Culpa de qué? —Bufé, incrédula. —Si yo no le importo… y como hizo que casi nos asesinaran, tuvo que regresar conmigo... por un momento pensé que de verdad me amaba, cuando me preguntó si me quería casar con él. —Sonreí, por el recuerdo. —Estaba segura de que me amaba, y que quería estar conmigo... pero parece que sabe cómo engañar perfectamente bien.

—Las personas nunca son lo que parecen. —Dijo Sue. —Nunca las llegas a conocer bien... cuando las cosas suceden, me planteo la idea de que es por alguna razón, y tal vez, en este caso, en la vida que ibas a tener no ibas a ser feliz y hay algo mejor que entrara a tu vida más adelante que lograra tu felicidad.

—Lo siento. —Dije, limpiando mis lágrimas. —He vuelto a llorar.

—Es bueno llorar a veces. —Sonrió, comprensiva.

—Aunque duela, creo que tienes razón, tal vez me iba a dar cuenta de mi error muy tarde. —Asintió. —Pero tengo miedo, ¿Sabes? Tenía toda mi vida planeada y ahora... no sé qué es lo que se supone que voy a hacer.

— ¿En cuántas universidades te aceptaron?

—Unas cuantas, ¿Por qué?

—Ve a la universidad… vete de Forks. Aquí no vas a encontrar nada bueno, créeme. —Sonrió. —Tienes que retomar tu vida, seguir adelante, no solo por ti, sino por tus padres; también tu mamá está muy preocupada, y tu papá se pone mal viéndote así. —Limpió mis mejillas. —Sal, diviértete... eres joven todavía, viaja, se feliz y no vivas detrás de una sombra... vive tu día como si fuera el ultimo.

—Vivir el día, como si fuera el último. —Reí. —Vas a lograr que comience a practicar deportes extremos.

—No tomes mis palabras muy en serio, entonces.

Se oyeron pasos en el porche de la casa, seguramente era Charlie. Me limpié lo que quedaban de lágrimas y sorbí mi nariz, sabía que no le gustaba verme así, que también le dolía verme sufrir.

—Bella… —Fue lo primero que gritó, al entrar a la casa.

—Aquí estoy. Eres muy exagerado, parece que estamos en una casa de locos; nos encontramos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y entras gritando.

—Graciosa… —Frunció el ceño. —Aquí tienes tu perro… está en perfectas condiciones.

Entró con el cachorrito en brazos. — ¡Hola, pequeño! —Chillé, bastante emocionada. —Te extrañe. —Lo abracé cariñosamente.

—Y a mí, ni me saludas como es debido. —Bufó mi padre, celoso de los mimos que le daba al cachorro.

—Hola, papi. —Le besé la mejilla, y el solo sonrió, complacido.

—Le compre el alimento para cachorro, ya está vacunado y le compre la correa* solo le falta grabarle el nombre.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí agradecida, agarré a mi perro y me lo lleve al sofá, mientras lamia mi mano y se recostaba conmigo.

Pase casi toda la tarde viendo la televisión, habían pasado algunas películas que me gustaban. Charlie había regresado a la comisaria y Sue fue a ver a Esme para continuar con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso.

— ¡Bu!

— ¡Mierda! —Me levante, demasiado alarmada, ya que nunca lo escuche entrar. —Me asustaste, Jake.

Rió divertido, con una la mano en el estómago. —No es gracioso. —Le dije enojada, tranquilizando al perrito que había comenzado a ladrar, sintiendo mi malestar.

—Lo siento mi vida… —Me abrazó. —Reconozco que fue muy cruel mi broma. —Me dió un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Y este animal?

—Oye… —Le di un manotazo, mientras me dirigía al perro. —No le hagas caso bebe, está celoso, porque tú eres sexy y él no.

—Estás loca, Swan. —Rió, mientras rodaba los ojos. —Estuviste llorando. —Se puso serio, notando mis ojos, rojos e hinchados.

Suspire, le conté todo lo que había pasado en el hospital, haciendo pausas cuando comenzaba a temblar. Todo por sus reacciones, yo tenía que calmar al perro, ya que le comenzaba a ladrar.

— ¿Y qué es lo qué vas a hacer?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, quiero quedarme hasta que Sue y Charlie se casen. Después de eso, volveré a mandar solicitudes a las Universidades.

—Te vas a ir…

—Jake… —Le tomé la mano. —Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré; podemos irnos juntos, sé que no es fácil para ti, porque tienes responsabilidades aquí... pero también sé que no te agrada mucho la idea de ser un lobo. —Rei, recordando la primera vez que lo hablamos.

— ¿De verdad te irías conmigo? —Vi un destello de esperanza en sus ojos. No quería ilusionarlo, por lo que decidí aclarar las cosas.

—Seré sincera, y puede que haya metido la pata en este momento… —resoplé. —te quiero más de lo que piensas, pero no de esa forma, sabes que no puedo aún…

—Lo sé, tontita. —Me abrazó, interrumpiéndome. —No te voy a presionar, puede que no pase nada entre nosotros y soy consciente de ello. —Sonrió. —Pero prefiero mil veces tenerte a mi lado como amiga, que a perderte.

—Baboso. —Reí, aliviada Pero recordé que no se había comunicado conmigo. —No supe nada de ti en estos dos días.

—Sam me tenía bastante ocupado, y el celular, bueno... lo rompí sin querer. —Dijo avergonzado, haciéndome reír. —Voy a comprar uno nuevo.

…

El resto del día, la pasamos conversando y viendo películas, hasta que llegaron Sue y Charlie. Esme había entrado un momento para saludarme y ver si ya estaba mejor. La verdad, me había mareado muy poco en el día, y había tenido pocas nauseas, pero no había vuelto a vomitar.

Seth se iba a quedar una semana más en la Push, haciéndole compañía a Leah, así que tenía la cama para mi solita y para mi perrito. Bueno, también dormía cómoda con Jake, pero tal vez él iba a regresar a su casa, me daba pena decirle que se quedara, ya que debía descansar, tenía las ojeras un poco más marcadas, que desde la última vez que lo vi.

Estábamos cenando hamburguesas, la mía tenía huevo frito y un poco de carne, pero la verdad es que me sentía con mucha hambre. Aunque ya llevaba como tres huevos fritos... comía tan rápido, que tanto Jake y mi papá, me miraban con la cara incrédula.

—Bella, si sigues comiendo así, se te va a subir el colesterol. —Me regañó mi papá.

—Solo uno más. —Hice un puchero. Mi padre iba a replicar, pero Jake se le adelanto.

—Déjala, yo me lo como con ella.

Le fruncí el ceño, no deseaba compartir con nadie, pero él me guiño el ojo dándome a entender que era mentira. Charlie y Sue se despidieron, según ellos porque estaban cansados, la verdad no quería ni imaginarme sus "actividades".

—Ya no puedo, estoy satisfecha. —Aparté mi plato con medio huevo, lejos de mí, Jake solo rió, haciendo que le rodara los ojos.

— ¿Todavía sigues asustada por la película, o ya se te pasó? —Sonrió, arrogante.

—Eres un tonto. —Grité, riendo. —Ya me había olvidado de la película.

Rió a carcajadas, con la mano en el estómago y le saque la lengua de un modo tan infantil. Nos quedamos unas horas más viendo películas y conversando. Esa noche, se quedó a dormir conmigo, era tan cómodo tenerlo a mi lado, sé que en el puedo confiar ciegamente y que a pesar de todo siempre estará ahí para apoyarme y no importa cuanto lo intentemos, nunca nos podremos alejar.

* * *

***La verdad, no se si en otros países se les conoce de otra forma, pero en el mío se le maneja como correa de perro.**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo Odiaron?**

**DenisseMCullen **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

IX.

Sue se había pasado casi toda la semana con Esme, habían andado de un lado a otro para finalizar los detalles de la fiesta de compromiso. Jake, Ali y yo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos en La Push; al parecer, Ali terminó llevándose muy bien con los chicos de la manada, ya que ella es la única que puede entrar y salir de ahí cuando quiere y siempre la incluyen en todos sus planes y salidas.

Y yo, creo que cada día subo una libra más… mi trasero está un poco más grande, y mi estómago demostraba que estos últimos días, no había estado comiendo con moderación. Tal vez, debería haberle hecho caso a Charlie, y dejar de comer tanto. Mis pantalones ya no me cerraban, aunque, gracias a Alice ahora tengo un montón de vestidos casuales para ponerme.

A Edward lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, cuando Esme venía con Sue, aunque, el que más la acompañaba era Emmett. Él me había enseñado a jugar Guitar Hero y ahora jugábamos casi todo el tiempo. Las primeras veces me había ganado, pero ahora, debía cuidar que no rompiera la guitarra cada vez que perdía.

Las náuseas habían disminuido considerablemente, no desaparecían por completo pero ya no las tenía a cada momento, había muchas comidas que no soportaba, pero lo que me encantaba y lo que podía comer, eran las hamburguesas y los huevos.

Ya habíamos terminado de organizar mi nueva habitación en el sótano; me gustaba, era sencilla, habíamos puesto una cama un poco más grande que la que tenía anteriormente, Jake casi vivía con nosotros, se quedaba todos los días según el para darle privacidad a su padre... al cual, supuestamente Sue y Charlie, le habían presentado a una amiga, que si mal no recuerdo, se llama Diana y con la que se llevaba perfectamente.

Seth se había ido toda la semana con Leah, ya que quería pasar mucho más tiempo con ella y con la manada. Me había enterado que han tenido un periodo de largas reuniones con Sam, según Jacob, me contó que eran rutinarias, que no pasaba nada malo... le creía, pero sabía que algo me ocultaba.

El viernes por la mañana, Sue había salido con Esme, Jake tenía reunión con Sam y yo me había quedado solita con mi perro, al que le puse "Tommy". Ya estaba más grande y sus orejitas le llegaban al piso…. era tan lindo y tierno… aunque a veces se ponía un poco agresivo con otras personas, pero nunca conmigo. Jake dice, que cuando me duermo por las tardes en el sofá, él se acuesta a mis pies y cada que alguien se quiere acercar gruñe y comienza a ladrar, en pocas palabras, me cuida demasiado. Estaba acostada en el sillón mientras veía American Pie: The Reunion. Tommy estaba a mi lado con la cabeza en mi estómago... últimamente se apoya siempre ahí, al parecer le gustaba ese lugar. Estaba riendo con la tonterias de Stiffler, cuando Tommy saltó al suelo y comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar, enseñando sus pequeños dientes hasta que logre calmarlo. Me recordó a la vez, cuando Katherine se apareció junto a Sam, el vampiro que conocí en el club, hace exactos tres días…

**Flashback**

_Estaba ordenando algunas cosas en mi nueva habitación, cuando Tommy salió corriendo escaleras arriba, mientras ladraba fuertemente. Pensé que Sue, Charlie o algunos de los chicos había llegado, ya que él se ponía así cuando alguien llegaba, más cuando es Jacob, pero no escuche la puerta en ningún momento. En lugar de eso, escuche el timbre. Subí las escaleras y camine hacia la puerta, murmurándole al perro un "cállate" porque no dejó de ladrar… había veces que se ponía insoportable._

_Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con una chica de no más de los 26 años, con ojos color azul, cabello negro con iluminaciones* rubias, su piel era pálida, como la de un vampiro, tenía una bata blanca, una bata de medico… y mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras me saludaba._

_—Hola, soy Katherine Vega. —Me extendió la mano, la estreche devolviéndole el saludo. —Y este, es mi marido, Sam Vega._

_Atrás de ella, estaba aquel vampiro de ojos topacio, que me había salvado del pervertido del club. Le sonreí tímidamente, mientras él me miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza y me saludaba con un asentimiento._

_— ¿Tú eres Bella Cullen? —Preguntó Katherine, amablemente._

_—Swan… —Aclaré, triste. —Bella Swan._

_—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, notó mi incomodidad. —Mmm tengo que hablar contigo... pero no es apropiado hacerlo aquí afuera, ¿Nos dejarías pasar?_

_Lo dude un momento, pero parecían buenas personas. —Claro. —Acepté, me hice a un lado dejándolos entrar y mientras cogía los platos que había en la sala y los llevaba a la cocina, ellos se ponían cómodos._

_—Bueno… —Me senté, algo inquieta. — ¿A que debo la visita?_

_—Bella. —Comenzó Katherine. —Por como viste a mi marido en la puerta, es obvio que sabes lo que es… —dude si en asentir o no. —yendo al grano, se lo que paso con el doctor. Carlisle y su familia… en especial con su hijo._

_—No quiero hablar de ese tema, por favor._

_—Tranquila, no lo haremos si no quieres. —Sonrió Sam, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron. —Mi mujer trabaja en el hospital de aquí; es muy buena colega de Carlisle._

_—Tengo especialidad en ginecología, cirugía y en otras especialidades más… —Siguió hablando Katherine, un poco apenada._

_Yo la mire, incrédula, ya que era muy joven y no era vampira, de eso estaba segura._

_—No soy tan joven como parezco. —Me aclaró. —Hemos venido, principalmente, para entregarte los resultados de tus análisis de sangre. —Me entregó un sobre blanco. —Y a decirte, que cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos dispuestos a ayudarte. Aquí en el sobre, esta la dirección de nuestra casa y el número de celular de cada uno, estamos disponibles todo el día…_

_No entendía nada de lo que querían decir… solo podía escuchar y asentir, sin realmente saber a qué se referían. Mi cabeza todavía no procesaba nada. Sonó el bipper de Katherine y ella lo miró con expresión preocupada._

_—Bella… —Me llamó. —se me presentó una emergencia en el hospital, nos vemos pronto. —Se despidió, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta._

_—Nos vemos luego, Bella. —Se despidió Sam, amablemente._

_—Creo que no te agradecí lo de la otra noche…_

_—Sí, lo hiciste. Descuida. —Rió, divertido._

_—Bueno... humm —Sentí como mis mejillas ardían. —Gracias de nuevo._

_—Fue un placer... adiós._

_—Adiós._

**Fin de Flashback**

Todo eso había sido muy extraño, el sobre aún no había podido abrirlo, me daba miedo hacerlo. Cada vez que pensaba en ese sobre o me acercaba a él, me daba pánico; es como si me fuera a enterar de algo grande, algo malo de alguna forma... no sé.

Nadie sabía que ellos habían venido a verme, Jake solo sospechaba un poco por el olor, pero no me había preguntado ni me dijo nada en los días posteriores.

Salí al porche de la casa, necesitaba disfrutar un poco del aire fresco, que se percibía hoy, cuando ví a Tommy salir corriendo. Me alarme, hasta que identifique la razón… Emmett.

— ¡Bellita! —Gritó Emmett, acercándose y abrazándome.

—Hola, oso. —Reí, me di cuenta de que también Esme, Alice, Sue y... Edward, salían del volvo plateado, y se acercaban a la casa.

—Hola, Ali. —La saludé, feliz.

— ¡Hola, Belli-Belli! —Hizo un puchero. —Hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto… te extraño.

Reí abrazándola. Había veces que se ponía muy sentimental, y eso considerando que apenas nos vimos anteayer.

—Bella, calma a tu perro. —Dijo Sue. Tommy había comenzado a ladrarle a Edward, al igual que hacía en las pocas veces que se había acercado a la casa. Tommy se ponía muy agresivo y se lanzaba a tratar de morderle y le ladraba sin cesar, como advirtiéndole algo.

—Tommy, basta. —Alcé la voz y el corrió en dirección hacia mí y saltó en mi regazo, lamiéndome la mejilla. —Basta. —Reí, por las cosquillas que me hacía.

— ¿Ese es el perro, del que Charlie había dicho "Solo por hoy"? —Preguntó Esme, imitando la voz de mi padre. — Ya está más grande y se ve muy lindo.

—Sí, acepto que me quedara con él. —Dije contenta, mientras abrazaba a mi perrito, que había comenzado a ladrarle de nuevo a Edward. —Lo siento. —Me disculpé, sin mirarlo.

—No importa. —En ese momento lo ví a la cara y vislumbre su sonrisa ladeada, esa con la que lograba que se les cayeran las bragas a cien mil mujeres. —Hola, Bella.

Carraspeé, incomoda. —Hola, Edward.

Al parecer, a Tommy no le gusta su presencia, porque se lanzó a atacarle de nuevo.

— ¡Tommy! —Gritó Jake, bajándose de su moto y el perrito corrió hacia él, saltándole a los brazos para que lo acariciara. Jakob lo cogió y se sentó a mi lado; escuché que le murmuraba "Buen chico" ganándose un manotazo de mi parte y la risa de unos cuantos presentes, el solo rio y me beso en la mejilla haciendo que sonrojara.

—Bella. —Edward habló. —Hablé con los abogados hace un momento y me dijeron que los papeles para el divorcio ya están listos. ¿Te parece bien si vamos el lunes a firmarlos?

Carraspeé de nuevo, tragándome mis lágrimas. —Claro, sólo dame la dirección y yo llego.

—Ya se la dí a Sue.

—Yo te llevaré, cariño. —Dijo Jake, abrazándome. Le sonreí, él sabía que este proceso era duro para mí y quería estar ahí, apoyándome, hasta el momento solo escuchaba consejos de su parte y no un "te lo dije".

Nos quedamos afuera, ya que había buen clima. Mientras tanto, me puse a conversar con Ali sobre cosas triviales, Emm y Jake sacaron un balón de futbol, de no sé dónde y se pusieron a jugar, Sue y Esme se enfrascaron en su conversación sobre la fiesta y Edward... bueno, quería dejar de pensar en él, así que hice como si no estuviera ahí.

— ¿Ya fuiste por los resultados? —Pregunto Alice, curiosa.

—Carlisle los iba a recoger, —comentó Esme. —Pero le dijeron, que ya habían sido retirados.

—Este... sí. —Dije, nerviosa —ya los tengo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tienes?

—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros. —Todavía no los he visto, no sé dónde están; tengo que buscarlos. —Mentí.

Jake me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, el me conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba mintiendo, yo solo le sonreí inocentemente.

—Carlisle quiere que le lleves los resultados, quiere revisarlos. —Dijo Ali. —Charlie ya viene. —Chilló, emocionada.

¿Mi padre a esta hora? Era muy temprano, últimamente estaban pasando cosas extrañas. La patrulla de Charlie se asomó por la esquina y tardó sólo unos cuantos minutos en estacionarse, para salir del carro, demasiado sonriente.

—Te tiene una sorpresa. —Susurró Ali, en mi dirección.

Se dirigió a la puerta de copiloto y vi salir la cabellera rubia de mi madre y su cara arrugada por los años, sonriente. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia ella y abrazarla como si llevara siglos sin verla y sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro.

—Mi niña… —Susurró, con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

—Mamá, —Reí, nerviosa. —no llores.

Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y besó mi frente y mis mejillas. —Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo igual, mamá. —Limpié sus lágrimas, cuidadosamente.

—Hola, Bella. —Saludó Phil.

—Hola, Phil. —Lo abracé, se sorprendió ante mi acto de cariño, ya que usualmente no era así, pero igualmente me devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

Esme, Ali y los chicos, se acercaron a saludarlos de igual manera.

…

El cuarto de Seth iba a ser utilizarlo por mi madre y Phil durante su estadía en la casa, así que estábamos arreglando un poco para que se viera más presentable. Esme estaba encantada con la llegada de mi madre... ellas se llevaban muy bien. Cuando mi madre saludó a Edward, pensé que iba a pegarle, ya que ella es muy impulsiva, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, lo abrazó y le dijo lo mismo que Sue me había dicho a mi "La cosas pasan por algo" pero mi padre le dijo algo, que por su cara, supe que había sido una amenaza.

…

—Hija, dime ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó mi madre, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

—Bien, mamá. —Entrecerró los ojos, evaluándome con la mirada. —Es en serio. —Reí. — Estuve un poco enferma, pero ya se me paso.

—Y claro, tú nunca me dices nada. —Dijo exasperada, levantándose, pero se dobló y siseó. Se sobó, un poco más abajo del ombligo, a la altura del útero.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? —La cogí por los brazos, para sentarla de nuevo y evitar que se cayera.

—Renee… —También se acercó Esme, preocupada.

—Estoy bien, solo son cólicos. Bella, ¿Tienes una de esas pastillas?

—Déjame ver. —Me dirigí al baño a buscarlas; a mi madre y a mí cada vez que teníamos la regla, nos daban fuertes cólicos, pero teníamos unas pastillas con las que se nos pasaba en dolor un poco.

Busqué y rebusque por todos lados en el baño, no estaban. Eso sí que era raro ya que siempre los dejaba en la gaveta de los medicamentos.

— ¡Mamá! —Grité. —No las tengo, creo que no he comprado desde la última vez.

—Bella… —se acercó a mí, lentamente. —Llevas casi un mes aquí y no has comprado las pastillas, ¿Acaso ya no te duele?

¡¿Un mes?! No puede ser posible… se me hacía tan lejana la última vez que tuve la regla; traté de pensar en la última ocasión, solo recordaba que me habían dado dolores tan fuertes que hasta Edward se había preocupado, pero eso fue antes de la boda, no podía ser posible, tal vez… no me acuerdo.

—Si mamá, lo que sucede es que ya me las acabé. —Mentí. —Si quieres, te voy a comprar unas…

—No mi vida, tranquila. —Sonrió, un poco tensa. —Ya se me pasó.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó Esme, mi mama asintió, terminando de arreglar sus cosas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yo tomé mi celular, para revisar el calendario. Siempre anotaba ahí los días en los que me tocaba la regla, y definitivamente, no me había bajado en mes y medio. La última vez fue diecisiete días antes de la boda. Mi periodo siempre ha sido irregular, pero no tanto como para que se retrasara así, tal vez era todo el estrés del... divorcio y por todo lo que paso; había escuchado que el estrés podría causar estos efectos.

— ¿Estas preocupada por algo, Bella? —La voz de Esme me hizo sobresaltar, estaba detrás de mí, ¿Había visto mi celular?

—No. —Sonreí, nerviosa. —Solo me preocupó un poco la reacción de mi mamá.

Entrecerró los ojos, no me creía. Yo le sonreí como si no pasara nada, pero era consciente que tenía que abrir ese sobre, para ver qué era lo que pasaba conmigo.

…

Los Cullen ya se habían ido, Sue y yo hicimos parrillada, yo me comí un pedazo de carne a medio cocinar, tan jugoso que hasta se me hacía agua la boca, con un poco de papas fritas y, aunque también había ensalada, solo me concentre en comer mi carne y un poco de papas.

—Bella. —Llamó mi mamá. —Te comes la ensalada, estas un poco subidita de peso, así que será mejor que te comas la ensalada.

Mire la ensalada y mi estómago se revolvió automáticamente, definitivamente no iba a poder comerla sin que la vomitara.

—No me importa la cara de asco que pones, te la comes. —Me regañó.

—Renee, —habló Jake, sonriéndole conciliador. —no la obligues. Ya después hará dieta, te lo prometo.

—Mi amor… —Phil la abrazó por los hombros, tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

— ¡No! —Exclamó, molesta por las intervenciones. —Te comerás la ensalada y punto.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos destilaban fuego. Cuando Renee Dwyer se ponía así, era mejor hacerle caso. Pinché la lechuga con el tenedor y me la llevé a la boca, junto con un crouton, y los mastiqué lo más rápido que pude para tragármelos y terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. Me llevé la cuarta lechuga a la boca, y tuve que correr al baño, ya no podía seguir comiendo.

— ¡Bella! hija, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó mi madre, corriendo detrás de mí.

—Ss... sssii... —Traté de decir, pero tuve que vomitar de nuevo.

—Mi niña, perdóname. —Me abrazó mi madre, llorando. —No quería que te pasara esto…

—Mamá, no importa. —La abracé. —Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura, mi amor? —Preguntó, preocupada. — ¿Ya fuiste al médico?

—Si mamá, no tengo nada.

Después de convencerla de que "no tenía nada" me dejó salir del baño. Cepillé mis dientes y cuando bajé, me senté en el sofá con Tommy en mi regazo, como era costumbre.

Luego de ver demasiada televisión, decidí irme a mi cama. Jake no estaría conmigo ya que tenía reunión con Sam. De nuevo.

…

Ese bendito sobre guardado en el cajón de mi mesita de noche no me dejaba dormir, me tenía demasiado preocupada. No me había bajado la regla, no podía comer muchas cosas. Me senté en la cama, mientras abría el cajón y saque el sobre, lo abrí y salió un papel con dos números,

el de Katherine y el de Sam, y el otro papel era el que contenía los resultados... la mayoría de las cosas no las entendía completamente, eran puros números y palabras raras.

Iba casi al final de la hoja, donde había un poco más de letras y comprendía un poco más también, pero me sobresalto un ruido de sartenes cayéndose en la cocina. Subí despacio las escaleras, temerosa de que fuera algún ladrón o algo. Prendí la luz y vi a Tommy metido en el lavabo de la cocina, mojado con mi celular en su trompa, totalmente destrozado.

— ¡Tommy! —Chillé, viendo mi celular partido en pequeños pedazos, con las teclas afuera, la pantalla mordisqueada, y la memoria tirada en el suelo. —Perro malo. —Le regañé, él se bajó del lavabo y se sentó en el suelo mirándome, chillando… se veía tan arrepentido que se me encogió el corazón. — ¿Cómo quieres que te regañe, si me miras así? —Me agaché a cargarlo y sentí como algo se movió en mi interior. Me levante rápidamente, asustada ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— ¿Bella? —Jake apareció detrás de mí, sobresaltándome. — ¿Estas bien? Estas más blanca que un fantasma…

—Sí, estoy perfecta. —Le sonreí a medias, pero como siempre, no me creyó.

— ¿No me vas a decir, verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Bella… —Suspiró. —Confía en mí, por favor.

—Yo confió en ti...

—No, —Me cortó, bastante serio. —no lo haces. Si lo hicieras, me hubieras dicho porque hubo un vampiro aquí el otro día, o que es lo que tienes… o porque estas tan nerviosa y porque estas llorando en este momento.

Mis lágrimas caían a montones, solo sabía que estaba asustada, me sentía muy asustada. No sabía que era lo que me pasaba, no sabía nada… ni siquiera porque lloraba. Me abrazó y yo sólo lloré más fuerte.

—Tengo un retraso de un mes… siento como algo se mueve dentro de mí. No puedo comer bien, me mareo constantemente, no sé qué es lo que me pasa. —Me encogí de hombros.

Me miró, con el ceño fruncido. —Eso es muy raro, ¿Ya hablaste con Carlisle de esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Y lo del vampiro?

—Eran dos… bueno, no sé. —Sorbí mi nariz. —Fue todo muy raro, ellos vinieron a ofrecerme su ayuda y a entregarme el sobre con los resultados.

— ¿Y por qué no me hablaste de ello?

—Porque estoy asustada, no sé que tengo, no sé qué me pasa y no quiero hablar con Carlisle.

—Sera mejor que llamemos a esos vampiros. —Frunció el ceño. Él ha de saber qué te pasa, si no fuese así, no creo que hubiera considerado ofrecerte su ayuda.

— ¿Tú crees? —Cuestioné, dudosa.

Pensó por un momento, antes de darme una respuesta. —Por supuesto. Todo por ti. —Me dió un beso en la mejilla. —Vamos a dormir.

—Adelántate, yo trataré de recuperar algo de mi celular.

Tommy había ido tras Jake, por lo que yo comencé a ordenar todo el desastre de la cocina, cogí los restos de mi teléfono y los tiré, nada servía… todo estaba mordisqueado y babeado, tendría que comprarme uno nuevo.

Regresando a mi habitación, noté que estaba todo muy callado, aunque la luz de mi cuarto seguía prendida. Cuando entre, Jake estaba al pie de la cama, de espaldas a mi.

—Jake, ¿Qué sucede?

No respondió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dije, más preocupada.

Tampoco contestó.

— ¡Jake! —Chillé, histéricamente. —Me estas asustando.

—Míralo por ti misma. —Me tendió el papel que tenía en su mano,

Leí la parte que me había faltado y realmente no lo podía creer, era algo imposible. Realmente increíble, pero dentro de mí, algo se volvió a mover, y ese algo me decía que era cierto, que toda esta situación era real.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? **

**Acepto opiniones :) **

**DenisseMCullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**X.**

Necesitaba explicaciones, respuestas; nada de lo que me estaba sucediendo tenía sentido. A pesar de lo que decía el papel, y de los cambios que había tenido en este tiempo, aunque, pese a que todo encajaba, nada tenía sentido de ningún modo. Era imposible.

Le había mensajeado a Katherine, temprano en la mañana. Ella me había citado en su consultorio, para hablar del tema. Le pedí prestada su camioneta a Sue, necesitaba ir sola, por lo que después de mucho rogarle, acepto. Así, que incluso aprovecharía la salida para poder comprar un celular nuevo.

También le había rogado a Jake para que no me acompañara… estaba segura que saldría con unos de sus ataques de ira. Quería estar tranquila y su presencia en ese estado no me ayudaría en nada.

Caminando hacia el consultorio, pase por el cuarto donde tenían a los niños recién nacidos. Mis manos, inconscientemente viajaron a mi vientre, que ya era un poco notable… nunca había sentido tanto afecto hacia los niños… nunca tuve uno tan de cerca y nunca había cuidado de alguno. Comencé a llorar.

—Bella.

Me di media vuelta y me encontré con un sonriente Sam, que al verme llorando, frunció el ceño, preocupado.

— ¿Estas bien?

Asentí.

— ¿Segura?

Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi buzo y le sonreí, tímidamente. —Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero lo dejo pasar. — ¿Vas al consultorio de Kathy?

—Si… solo me distraje un momento.

—Ya veo. —Rió, divertido. — ¿Te acompaño? —Me extendió su brazo.

—Claro. —Acepté, tomándolo.

El camino hacia el consultorio, fue en silencio. De vez en cuando, nos reíamos disimuladamente de las chicas que se le quedaban viendo, al parecer los Cullen no eran los únicos que causaban ese efecto en las mujeres.

— ¿Cómo conociste a los Cullen? —Preguntó, interesado.

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca me olvidaría de ello, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Si no me quieres contar, no importa, no pasa nada. —Se encogió de hombros sonriendo, pero yo sabía que igual se lo tenía que decir, era la única persona a la que podía contárselo sin ocultarle nada.

—En el instituto. —Sonreí, recordando la primera vez que los ví entrar a la cafetería. —Él era mi compañero, en la clase de biología. —Y así, comencé el relato de mi vida con los Cullen desde ese día. Le conté; cuando me salvo de aquella pandilla, cuando descubrí lo que era, en la primera vez que visitamos nuestro claro, cuando me presentó con su familia, el primer beso, el juego de béisbol, lo que paso con James, mi cumpleaños, los Vulturis... todo, absolutamente todo.

— ¿Entonces, los Vulturis saben de tu existencia? —Asentí. — ¿Y aún así, ese imbécil te deja, sabiendo que eso es una muerte segura para ti?

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, pero sabía que tenía razón.

— ¿Y en serio, le pegaste a un hombre-lobo? —Preguntó, riendo divertido. —Wow, que ruda. —Me hizo reír por sus palabras.

Justo en ese instante, pasábamos frente al consultorio de Carlisle, por donde salían Esme, junto a Alice y Edward. Sam dejo de reírse, me abrazó por los hombros de forma protectora y soltó desde el fondo de su pecho con un gruñido animal, que fue respondido de la misma forma por parte de Edward.

—Bella… —Llamó Ali, divertida por la situación. — ¿No nos vas a presentar?

—Oh, si... por supuesto. —Carraspeé, incomoda. —Sam, ellos son Esme, Alice y... Edward Cullen. Él es Sam.

—Mucho gusto. —Ali estiró su mano.

—El gusto es mío, señorita. —Cogió su mano y le dio un casto beso, haciendo lo mismo con Esme. A Edward, lo saludo con una fría estrechez de mano.

—Bella, tenemos que irnos. Kathy nos espera. —Dijo Sam, y le agradecí con la mirada. —Con su permiso, un gusto conocerlas. —Sonrió y esperó a que me despidiera.

Ali me abrazó y me susurro en el oído, riendo. —Con que cazando muchachos, eh. Me lo tienes que contar todo. —Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y se volvían de un rojo carmesí.

Esme también me abrazó y me susurro. —Además de guapo, caballero. —Y se fue, guiñándome el ojo.

—No te olvides de ir el lunes, Bella. —Dijo Edward, con un tono de voz frío, recordándome que teníamos que firmar los papeles del divorcio ese día.

—No se olvidara… —interrumpió Sam, con un gruñido. —tenlo por seguro.

—A ti, no te hable… —dijo entre dientes, acercándose a él, visiblemente enojado.

—Edward… —Lo llamó Esme, con voz severa. —al auto ¡Ahora! —Le dió una mirada más de odio a Sam y se fue. —Perdonen, chicos. —Se disculpó, alejándose detrás de Edward.

Sam tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba tenso, sus ojos se habían vuelto negros. Ya no quedaba rastro del dorado que tenía, cuando me lo encontré hace un momento.

—Menudo idiota… —bufó, molesto. —es un arrogante, estúpido.

Sonreí triste. Todos pensaban y decían lo mismo. La manada, en especial Jake, Sue, mi papá, Ali y ahora él.

—Debes estar demasiado loca por él, como para no tirártele encima y prenderle fuego. —Resopló, disgustado. —Con gusto, lo haría yo.

Sonreí a medias… no quería pensar en eso, no necesitaba pensar en él; mi único pensamiento era si lo que me había traído aquí era verdad... y si lo era, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba segura de que Sam seguía refunfuñando, pero no le hacía caso, mi atención estaba centrada en los resultados de los estudios, y como lo enfrentaría de ser cierto.

Paramos frente una puerta, donde estaba colgada una placa dorada, en ella estaba grabado el nombre "Dra. Katherine Vega" y abajo de este, su título *Obstetra-Ginecóloga. Sam dio un par de golpes con los nudillos y espero un segundo. Después abrió la puerta, haciéndome pasar primero.

—Bella. —Katherine se levantó sonriente de su escritorio y me abrazó brevemente. Luego se volvió hacia su marido y le dió un casto beso en los labios. —Hola, amor.

Me hizo sentar en la silla, mientras ella se dirigía al asiento, detrás de su escritorio.

—Tienes preguntas… —suspiró —dispara.

Me encogí de hombros. En todo el camino, había hecho una lista mental de todo lo que iba a decirle, de todo lo que quería preguntarle, pero ahora mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

—Sé que es difícil de creer. Todavía se dice, que con un vampiro no se puede tener hijos, ya que no hay nada documentado que lo niegue, pero eso solo sucede cuando eres de la misma especie... en cambio, cuando eres humana, —me señaló —si puedes quedar embarazada.

—Y tú, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque mi mamá era humana también, cuando sucedió.

—Todavía sigo creyendo que todo esto es imposible. —Me recogí el cabello en una coleta. —Técnicamente… ¿Tú eres mitad vampiro, mitad humana? — Sólo asintió, de forma breve. — ¿Y eso existe?

Rió, compasiva. —Si Bella, existe… volviendo a tu caso, no hay dudas. Todos los cambios que presentas, son exactos a los de un embarazo. —Siguió explicándome. — ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

Me quede muda y petrificada. Sólo atiné a contestar con voz baja. —La última vez, que yo recuerdo, fue antes de la boda.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta... mira, yo sé que todo esto es difícil como para que lo aceptes de inmediato y sin problemas, pero quiero que sepas que yo solo quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme?

—Tener un bebé con un vampiro, no es lo mismo que tener un bebé con un humano, Bella. —Dijo Sam, serio. —Necesitas tener los cuidados necesarios, para que no les pase nada a ambos.

Esas últimas palabras, me provocaron un terror inmenso. Sam se acercó a mí y me limpio las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Me seguía pareciendo una broma de mal gusto, pero todo encajaba perfectamente. No podía dejar de llorar. Katherine comenzó a hablar de nuevo, y

me pidió un par de cosas, pero yo seguía pensando en lo que me habían dicho. ¿Qué iba a pasar desde ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Se lo diría a Edward? ¿Se lo diría a mi padre? ¿Cómo se los diría y cómo lo tomarían?

Ni siquiera fui consciente, de que hacia las cosas mecánicamente. De pronto, un pequeño tun tun interrumpió mis pensamientos. Katherine me sonreía y en ese momento me dí cuenta que estaba en una camilla acostada y a mi lado, ví la pantalla y el equipo de ultrasonido, donde todo se veía borroso.

— ¿Ahora lo crees? —Preguntó, conmovida.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Son los latidos del bebé. No se puede observar a detalle por el saco amniótico, técnicamente que es igual de grueso que la piel de vampiro y por esa razón no se puede ver a través de él. —Explicó. —Es algo normal, dada esta situación.

En mi cabeza, solo podía prestar atención a los pequeños, pero rápidos, latidos de mi bebé. Frente a mis ojos, apareció el niño de mis sueños, un pedacito de nosotros, de Edward y mío. El pedacito que me haría salir adelante, una vez más, tenía a alguien por quien luchar.

Katherine me limpió mi vientre, y me ayudó a ponerme de nuevo el vestido. Tendría un bebe. Esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, desde que Edward me dejó.

—Bella, como te lo dije, cuando fuimos a tu casa… solamente queremos ayudarte. —Comentó Kathy. —Ahora, Sam y yo estaremos más pendientes de ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí. — ¿Esto va a ser un embarazo normal?

—No… —Rió, nerviosa. —No va a ser uno que dure nueve meses. No sé exactamente cuánto durara en ti, ya que todo depende de tu organismo. —Tomó una bocanada de aire. —Cuando no puedas ingerir comida, me llamas de inmediato, ¿Vale?

— ¿Por qué?

—Recuerda que él bebé, también es vampiro, por lo tanto necesitará sangre... pero eso lo veremos en su su debido momento, ¿Ok? —Asentí.

—Por cierto… —Habló Sam. —me enteré de lo que le paso a tu celular, así que… toma. —Me entregó el I-Phone que tenía hace unos minutos en su mano. —Grabé los latidos del corazón de tú bebé, pensé que te gustaría escucharlos de vez en cuando.

Negué demasiado sorprendida. —No puedo aceptar un celular como este… es muy caro, y además yo iba a comprar uno nuevo.

—Acéptalo, por favor. —Pidió, con voz suplicante. —Estaremos más tranquilos, sabiendo que no tienes que ir hasta allá, solo por un celular.

…

Después de convencer a Sam, con que no estaba tan distraída para manejar hasta mi hogar, salí directamente con la camioneta de Sue. No quería ir a casa aún; ver las mismas paredes todos los días me aburría demasiado, así que cambie el rumbo y fui directo a La Push… quería caminar por la playa, relajarme, estar sola y pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Aunque aún era temprano, se sentía una ráfaga de viento un poco fuerte. Cuando llegué a la playa, tuve que colocarme un suéter ligero, que Sue tenía en su camioneta. No había muchas

personas, solo unas cuantas familias haciendo sus picnics… yo solo saqué mis sandalias y me dispuse a caminar por la orilla del agua.

¿Se lo digo? No me lo va a creer, ni siquiera yo lo creo todavía. Sue lo entendería, pero, ¿Y mi papá? También era consciente de que no iba a llegar y le iba a decir: Sabes papá, serás abuelo de un bebe mitad vampiro- mitad humano, y el padre, o sea, Edward, también es vampiro… al igual que todos los Cullen. No, definitivamente no, pensaría que he perdido la cordura y se reiría de mí hasta que termine llorando y no pueda respirar. Jacob… no sé cómo reaccionaría él, al confirmarle que de verdad estaba embarazada, podría herirlo… ayer observé que tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados; ira, dolor, rabia, decepción, pero más que nada, confusión.

Me senté en una gran roca, que había a las orillas del mar, y dediqué a poner mi mente en blanco y disfrutar de la vista del lugar, la tranquilidad y la brisa.

-o-

Estaba acostada en el sofá, últimamente era lo que más hacía. Tenía la televisión prendida, pero no le prestaba atención en absoluto. Tommy, que había regresado de su pequeño y breve paseo por el patio trasero —en algunas ocasiones, se dirigía más allá en dirección al bosque— se trepo de un salto en el sofá, conmigo y comenzó a olfatear mi vientre para luego apoyar su hocico con mucho cuidado. Era bastante extraño, como si el supiera que alguien estaba creciendo dentro. Me hizo recordar algo que mi abuela me había dicho cuando tan solo tenía 4 años. Ella tenía un gato con el que siempre estuvo muy unida… cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer, me dijo, que de alguna forma, intuía que el gato lo sabía. Sé que, en este momento, suena absurdo ya que se trataba de un gato, pero hay algo que me dice que tengo razón, que este pequeño cachorro lo sabía. Creo que ya he perdido hasta la cabeza.

— ¿Tú lo sabias? —Le pregunté, cogiéndole el hocico mientras lo acariciaba. Sentía una pequeña, pero a la vez, fuerte conexión con el… si, es algo realmente estúpido… pero aun así, sentí que me entendía a la perfección y vi en sus ojos una afirmación. —Por eso, eras muy cuidadoso conmigo. —Sonreí, mientras lloraba nuevamente. Ahora si tenía una excusa para mis llantos repentinos, ¡Malditas hormonas!

Agarré el celular junto con los auriculares y comencé a reproducir los latidos de mi bebé. Ese sonido tan sencillo, sacaba un gran peso de mi pecho, era como encerrarme en mi propio mundo, dejando el dolor, el sufrimiento, todo atrás.

Pensaba en cómo sería mi pequeño… quería que se pareciera a su padre. Consideraba varios detalles; si fuese una niña o tal vez el niño que aparecía en mis sueños, que nombre le pondría y todo este tipo de cosas… no fui consciente que mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

—Bella, tienes los ojos hinchados. —Dijo mi madre, apareciendo de repente y acercándose a mí, con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Estás bien?

—Si mamá, tranquila. Solo es un pequeño resfriado. —Mentí y me alejé de ella, dirigiéndome al sillón donde Phil estaba viendo una película, mientras comía una gran hamburguesa. Me miro y me sonrió con alegría y cariño, sus sonrisas siempre eran contagiosas, así que me hizo devolverle la sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Me preguntó, apuntando hacia su hamburguesa; esta tenía tomate, tocino, huevo, carne y varios ingredientes más… nada saludable, se veía muy grasosa. Eso me causaba nauseas, así que negué con la cabeza.

Saque mi nuevo celular del bolsillo de mi vestido y me puse a revisar cuales eran las funciones que tenia. Había un montón de juegos en él; distinguí uno, que se llamaba Bejeweld.* Se veía que era interesante. Decidí jugarlo y en poco tiempo, ya se había convertido en un vicio; no

podía parar… me dolían los pulgares y mis ojos ardían, pero tenía que obtener más puntos para ganar.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero mi estómago gruñía, y sentía como mi bebé me pateaba. Mi bebé… que lindo se escucha. No veo el momento de poder tenerlo entre mis brazos… pensé sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi vientre, no era muy notorio aún, pero por lo menos yo si sentía el pequeño bulto que sobresalía entre mis caderas.

Pasé a la cocina y encontré a mi madre y a Sue cuchicheando y soltando risitas. En cuanto se percataron de mi presencia, "trataron" de parecer normales. Las miré con los ojos entrecerrados, estas se traían algo entre manos, cuando se juntaban, eran un peligro y lo mejor era andar con cuidado.

—Bella, —Me llamó Sue. — ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

Me giré para verla, suspicaz. —Sí, claro.

— ¿Crees que puedas cantar, en la fiesta de compromiso? —Sonrió, nerviosa.

—No. —Reí, mientras terminaba de hacerme unos sándwiches. Así que esto era lo que se traían.

—Por favor… esto significaría mucho para mí y en especial, para tu padre.

¡Eso es jugar sucio!

Se volvió hacia mi madre. — ¿La escuchaste cantar alguna vez? Tiene la voz de un ángel.

—Si… —Sonrió Renee, y yo solo la mire confundida. ¿Cuándo? —Cada que escuchabas música, cantabas. En la ducha, también lo hacías.

Sentí como mi rostro y mi cuello se llenaban de un calor, y alcanzaban un rojo intenso.

—Entonces… —Ambas sonrieron, de forma picara. — ¿Vas a cantar?

—No.

— ¿Por favor?

—No. —Fui a frigorífico, por un poco de jugo.

—Te pagaré la cantidad que tú me pidas. —Dijo una de las dos, no alcance a distinguir quien fue.

—Nunca he cantado frente a alguien. —Exclamé. —Seguramente, lo hare mal.

Miré sus caras y me reí a carcajadas. En vez de parecer ojitos de borrego a medio morir, parecían niñas pequeñas y caprichosas, realmente necesitaban clases de Alice sobre cómo hacer pucheros convincentes.

—Está bien. —Solté un suspiro dramático. —Lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —Comenzaron a chillar como locas.

—Ya. Pero cállense. —Me tapé los oídos con las manos… me sentía un poco susceptible.

—Un último favor…

—Oh no Sue, definitivamente no bailaré. —Rodé los ojos.

—No… solo quería decirte que canción queremos que cantes. —Se miró las manos sonrojada, mientras sonreía y me entregaba un papelito doblado. —Esa es nuestra canción.

Mi padre entró en ese instante a la cocina, sonriendo como un tonto y caminando hacia su futura esposa, abrazándola y besándola. Phil estaba haciendo lo propio con mi mamá, mientras Charlie le cantaba al oído a Sue. Nunca había visto esta parte amorosa de él, me sorprendió un poco.

Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? Si, tal vez. A ellos, les estaban funcionando sus relaciones. Por lo menos, mi papá y mi mamá, quedaron en buenos términos, algo que no creía que sucedería con Edward y conmigo. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y a inundarse de lágrimas, di media vuelta despacio, dejando a las parejas a solas y me fui a mi habitación con mi perrito y mis sándwiches… que por cierto eran 5.

Abrí el papelito y leí el nombre de la canción. Me encantaba. Me hacía recordar a Edward, describía lo que el sentía por mí, lo que él quería para mí. Esta vez, no pude detener mis lágrimas y tampoco pude evitar recordar todo… todo lo que jure olvidar, volver a llorar por lo que jure, que nunca más lo haría. Saque de debajo de la cama la bolsa en la cual había guardado todo lo que provenía de él; el anillo, las fotos, el CD… todo, absolutamente todo. ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuve llorando? No lo sé, mis ojos me ardían, ya no tenía lágrimas que botar, al fin.

Golpearon la pared con los nudillos, como si estuvieran llamando a la puerta. Era Charlie. Rápidamente, me seque las lágrimas.

— ¿Bella?

—Pasa. —Carraspeé, mientras volvía a guardar todo en su lugar.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Aja.

—Bella… —me giró el rostro para que lo mirara, mis ojos demostraban mi tristeza. —No lo estas, yo sé que no. Yo también pase por un divorcio y sé que duele…

Asentí. —Lo sé, pero tienes a Sue.

—Y tú a Jake.

Y a mí bebé. – No, sé que cuento con su apoyo, pero no de la forma que todos esperan. —Le sonreí, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Bueno, ahora… —Dijo, mientras se separaba de mí y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. —Vine principalmente para pedirte un favor…

¡¿Otro?!

—Sé que Sue te pidió que cantes en la fiesta, pero esa canción será para cuando bailemos ella y yo. —Sonrió. —Quiero que cantes su canción favorita… —La anotó en el mismo papel que Sue me había dado. — ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Sonreí. —Está bien, todo por ti, papá.

…

No sé a qué hora me quede dormida pero sentí unos brazos cálidos rodeándome. Me di vuelta y vi el rostro de Jake pegado al mío.

—Estuviste llorando. —Aseguró, mientras me acariciaba debajo de los ojos. — ¿Hablaste con esa sanguijuela?

Asentí mientras unas fuertes ganas de llorar arremetían contra mí.

Tembló ligeramente, mientras tomaba un respiro. — ¿Estas embarazada?

—S… sí. —Sollocé, me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, haciendo que mi cara quedase en su pecho. El solo me besaba la cabeza y me acariciaba el brazo, mientras le contaba todo lo que Katherine me había dicho. — ¿No estás enojado?

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Si no te lastima y te hace feliz esta decisión, está bien, te ayudare. —Me apoyé en mi codo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

—Sabes que te apoyare y estaré a tu lado siempre. —Me secó las lágrimas y se quedó mirando mi rostro, alternando entre mis ojos y mis labios. Se acercó poco a poco, pero estando a centímetros de mi boca, se volvió a alejar y me dio uno en la frente. —Duerme, Bells.

* * *

***Celoooos, pobre Edward* **

***Bejeweld es un juego de diamantes**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? **

**DenisseMCullen **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**XI.**

Ya no he tenido pesadillas, ni tampoco nauseas. Mi vientre crece un poco rápido, en comparación con las medidas normales, pero nadie parece notarlo demasiado, solo yo. Mi bebé eligió este momento para despertarme con una patadita: algo me decía que estaba triste, al igual que yo. Hoy, oficialmente, me divorciaba del que siempre ha sido, es y será el amor de mi vida, mi primer amor. Y mi bebé, perdía a su papá.

Ayer había hablado con Jacob; le conté todo lo que Katherine me dijo, y aunque se enojó un poco al principio por no haber dejado que me acompañara, comprendió, y me ha estado apoyando con mi decisión de tenerlo. Le comenté también, de la contradictoria idea de decirle o no a Edward sobre mi embarazo: me dijo que era una decisión que sólo yo debía tomar, pero que él opinaba que Edward no merecía, ni siquiera, que yo le dirigiera la palabra. Así que decidí ocultarle mi estado, y me aseguro que tendría su apoyo. A los que no sabía si debía decirles o no, era a Alice y a mi papá.

Según Katherine, mi embarazo no iba a durar los nueve meses "normales" y mi papá no era tonto, se daría cuenta inmediatamente, al ver que en una semana, tenía panza de unos tres meses quizá, y también soy consciente que si se enterase, lo primero que haría sería reclamarle a Edward por la paternidad, y yo no quiero que él lo sepa.

A mi mejor amiga, no le podía ocultar nada, ella es la única persona a quien le cuento todo, incluso antes que a mi madre. A Renee, no podía llegar y decirle: "Mamá, me casé con un vampiro y ahora estoy embarazada de él." Con eso, le daría un paro cardiaco… en cambio, a Ali si podía decirle esas cosas, ella era un vampiro. Pero no sabía si me iba a creer o no con respecto al embarazo; pensaría que estoy loca, o le diría a toda su familia, para buscarle en conjunto una solución. Ella si es una verdadera amiga. Todavía, recuerdo la conversación que tuve también el día de ayer con ella. Solo me dejo claro una cosa: estaba completamente loca.

**FlashBack**

_Estaba ordenando las cosas que Edward me había dado a lo largo de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, para entregárselas mañana, durante la firma de los papeles de divorcio. Escuchaba y tarareaba unas de las canciones que me pidieron que cantara en la fiesta de compromiso de Sue y mi papá._

_— ¿Bella? —Llamó mi mamá, entrando a mi habitación._

_Alce la vista, y la vi apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa pícara, me sonrojé. Me había escuchado._

_— Alice esta al teléfono. —Señaló el techo, refiriéndose al piso de arriba._

_— Ok mamá, ya subo. —Seguí ordenando las cosas._

_— Bella… —Se dió vuelta, cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera._

_—Dime._

_—Cantas hermoso. —Me guiño el ojo, haciéndome sonrojar más, si es que era posible._

_Subí las escaleras con mucho cuidado, tenía miedo de tropezarme; ahora no solo era yo por la que debía cuidarme, también estaba la salud de mi pequeño o pequeña. Aunque pensándolo bien, de preferencia, quería un varoncito. Uno igual a su padre, aunque eso me doliera._

_Cogí el teléfono. —Hola._

_—Isabella Marie Cu… —Comenzó a gritar. —digo… Swan. Lo siento._

_Reí, sin humor. —Está bien, ¿Para qué llamas, o qué necesitas?_

_— ¿Qué no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga? —Se hizo la ofendida. –Además, no contestas el celular, estaba muy preocupada… pensé que te había pasado algo._

_—No Ali. Lo que pasó, es que mi perro mordió el celular y lo hizo trizas. —Reí contándole, mientras le daba mi nuevo número._

_Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales; por ejemplo, de cómo estaban los demás Cullen. Ella me preguntó por Jake, por los chicos de la manada y por Emily; también, de un poco de otras cosas más. No sabía que haría sin ella, es mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve._

_—Bella… —Llamó mi atención. — ¿Me vas a contar, qué es lo que te traes con Sam? —Preguntó, con un tono de voz sugestivo._

_— ¿Sam? ¿Quién, el lobo? —Me hice la desentendida. -—Nada, sabes que es el chico de Emily, no el mío… —Reí, divertida._

_—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Isabella. —Gruñó en broma. — ¡Cuéntame!_

_—No pasa nada. —Reí, nerviosa._

_— ¡Bella! —Lloriqueó. — ¿Acaso no me quieres?_

_—Si te quiero y lo sabes._

_—Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios no terminas con todo mi sufrimiento y me cuentas de una buena vez? —Dijo entre dientes._

_—Porque no pasa nada, si estuviera sucediendo algo, tú sabes que te lo contaría._

_—Es verdad. Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas con él?_

_—Es... —Suspiré sonoramente —complicado._

_— ¿No me vas a contar?_

_Mordí mi labio, indecisa. ¿Le cuento?_

_—Tal vez después. —Susurré. -—No son cosas, que deba decirte por teléfono._

_Rió estrepitosamente._

_—Está bien, Bella. —Dijo entre carcajadas, que yo no entendía. -—Tú siempre metiéndote con vampiros, nunca aprendes._

_Siguió riendo como si lo que le hubiera dicho, fuese un gran chiste. Sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón deportivo, de los únicos que me quedaban; era un mensaje de un número, que todavía no había registrado, pero que reconocía perfectamente._

_*Sígueme la corriente._

_Edward llegó, quiero darle celos._

_Alice_

_¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer eso, si yo sé que él no me quiere? Si no me quiere, no tiene ninguna razón para tener celos. Realmente estaba loca._

_Me reí con ella, por las tonterías que estaba haciendo y porque me confirmaba lo mal que estaba de la cabeza._

_—Bells… dice Edward, que no tienes que ir a la oficina de Jenks, que vengas aquí, a la casa; que aquí van a firmar los... documentos. —Dijo esto último, de muy mala gana._

_—E… es… está bien. —Tartamudeé; lo había olvidado por completo. — ¿A la misma hora, verdad?_

_—Aja. —Afirmó. -—Me tengo que ir nena, estaré en contacto contigo._

_—De acuerdo, enana._

_—Mándale saludos a Sam, de parte de Esme y mía._

_Reí mientras colgaba, y al instante recibí otro mensaje._

_*Funcionó. Misión cumplida, por ahora._

_Alice_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Me reí de las locuras de mi mejor amiga, hasta que caí en cuenta que en una hora, estaría firmando el papel que me separaría de él, de mi primer y único amor, de mi amor verdadero.

No quería ir, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia separarme de él, lo amaba, necesitaba decírselo, quería rogarle para que se quedara conmigo; para ver crecer a nuestro hijo, juntos, felices. Pero no podía hacerlo, no era demasiado egoísta, si él ya no quería estar conmigo tenía que aceptarlo, no pensaba atarlo a mí. Yo no soy así.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, con lágrimas en mis ojos, hoy se acaba todo. Tommy me lamió la cara, secándolas. Le acaricie debajo del hocico brindándole una débil sonrisa, me quería, al igual que yo a él.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó Jake, a mis espaldas.

Me sorbí la nariz y traté de calmarme. —Supongo.

—Todo va a estar bien… —Me abrazó, con mucha delicadeza.

Lloré, no estaba segura de ello.

—Te prometo que todo estará bien, y si no es así, hare lo posible para que lo logremos. —Sonrió, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-o-

Íbamos directo a la casa de los Cullen. Jake iba en su carro y yo manejaba en el que me dió Edward, para regresárselo.

Hacía casi un mes y medio que no venía a esta casa. Aparcamos en el porche, Jake bajó y me tomó de la mano, dándole un ligero apretón para mostrarme su apoyo y fuimos a tocar la puerta.

Emmett abrió, con una expresión sombría, y aunque al verme sonrió, la seriedad no desapareció de sus ojos. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que podía, no sabía si esta iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos.

—Hermanita… —Me devolvió el abrazo, algo fuerte. -—Te he extrañado.

—Sí, si… ella también te extraño…. —interrumpió Jake, separándonos —pero abrázala con cuidado.

Emmett siseó un "No te metas, chucho" pero Jake tenía razón, me estaba abrazando un poco fuerte, así que lo aleje un poquito.

—Estabas abrazándome un poco fuerte… —Le sonreí como disculpándome, el me respondió con un puchero.

Entramos a la casa y toda la familia me recibió con un abrazo cálido, y Ali técnicamente, se lanzó hacia mí. Fuimos hasta el comedor, donde había un hombre, de cincuenta años aproximadamente, de estatura baja, calvo, con una gran barriga. Ojala no tenga una barriga así, cuando mi embarazo este más avanzado. Pensé. Y estaba sudando a mares, los nervios los tenía muy alterados. Edward estaba junto a él discutiendo sobre algo frente a un ordenador que estaba a lado de una impresora, y dejaron de hacerlo hasta que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—Hola, Bella. —Me saludó Edward y se dirigió a Jake con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Jacob.

—Cullen. —Escupió este, yo solo le saludé con la mano.

El señor regordete, quien creo que era el tal Jenks, carraspeó incomodo, mientras se secaba las gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente.

—Supongo que usted es la señorita Isabella. —Asentí. —Hay que arreglar algunos puntos de la demanda de divorcio, pero eso no nos llevara mucho tiempo.

Me senté en una de las sillas con Jake a mi derecha, Ali a mi izquierda y Emmett detrás de mí, con sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros. Jenks comenzó a hacernos un montón de preguntas; cuanto tiempo llevamos de casados, si era por consentimiento de parte de ambos, a lo que Edward respondió que sí, —cosa que no era cierta— y justo, llegó a la pregunta del millón…

— ¿Han tenido hijos? —Cuestionó, viendo la pantalla del ordenador.

—No. —Contestó Edward.

— ¿Está usted embarazada? —Me preguntó, viéndome directamente.

Yo no sabía mentir, en ese momento sólo rezaba para que la voz no me fallara.

—N-no. —Contesté, pero tartamudeé.

— ¿Segura?

Carraspeé, mordiéndome el labio. —Estoy segura.

—Está bien. —Capturó unas cosas más y volvió a preguntar. —El Señor Cullen, puso algunas condiciones para este divorcio, y quisiera saber si está de acuerdo. —Asentí para que continuara, se lo pensó un rato, pero al parecer, Edward no quería perder el tiempo, por lo que comenzó a hablar.

—Quiero que te quedes con todo lo que te di mientras estuvimos juntos. —Interrumpió sus ideas. —El auto, el anillo, con todo.

Negué con la cabeza

—Te vas a quedar con eso, sin objeciones. —Gruñó, molesto por mi negativa.

Jake se iba a levantar de la silla, dispuesto a replicar, pero lo volví a sentar poniéndole una mano en el pecho, estaba comenzando a temblar y a ponerse caliente, no era buena señal.

— ¡NO! —Alcé la voz, molesta. -—Ya no me vas a dar órdenes, Cullen, no me voy a quedar con nada tuyo.

—Jenks… —habló Esme, cortando la réplica que iba a dar Edward, mientras que Emmett se paraba detrás de él. —siga con la otra condición.

—El Señor Cullen, quiere que la señorita Isabella, reciba la cantidad de ochocientos mil dólares mensuales.

— ¡Definitivamente no! —Resople, furiosa. Emmett le tapó la boca con ambas manos para que no hablara y se lo agradecí con la mirada.

—Un momento. —Interrumpió Jake, cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome afuera.

— ¿Estás loca? —Susurró. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazar esa plata? —Rodé los ojos. -—No solo es para ti. Sácale jugo. Aprovecha.

—Shhhhh… —lo callé, sabía que no se refería a él, sino al bebé, pero estos vampiros son listos y Ali después va a preguntar, todavía no estoy preparada para decirle a ella. —no quiero nada que venga de él, entiéndelo.

Me di media vuelta, saqué del auto un bolso que había traído conmigo y me encaminé a la casa, con Jake pisándome los talones.

Todos nos miraban muy atentos, los ignore olímpicamente y me volví a sentar.

—Entonces… ninguna de las dos condiciones se aceptara. —Volvió a escribir en el ordenador. — Señorita Isabella, ¿Alguna condición que desee agregar?

Negué con la cabeza.

Se escuchó el sonido de la impresora y salieron un par de hojas de ella. Quería llorar.

—Firme aquí. —Me señaló con una "X" la línea donde tenía que firmar. La mano me temblaba, los ojos me picaban, no quería hacerlo. Jake apretó mi mano libre mientras se la acercaba a la boca, para darle un dulce beso en el dorso.

Edward ya había firmado en donde le indicaron sin detenerse a pensarlo ni siquiera un segundo. Conecté mi cerebro con mi cuerpo de nuevo y moví la mano, escribiendo mi nombre. Mi respiración estaba errática, mi bebé no paraba de moverse, tenía ganas de tirarme a la cama y llorar, de vomitar y de gritar.

—Bueno… -—dijo Jenks, retirando los papeles. —están oficialmente divorciados.

Necesitaba irme, no me iba a derrumbar, no frente a él. Jenks se fue rápidamente y Edward me cogió del brazo sin hacerme daño, pero estaba visiblemente enojado.

— ¡Suéltala! —Gruñeron Jake, Emm, Jasper, Ali y Esme.

—Suéltame… —Dije con hilo de voz, estaba demasiado asustada. Lo hizo poco a poco, relajando un poco sus facciones.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste las condiciones?

—Porque ya no voy a hacer lo que tú quieras o necesites. —Gruñí, fastidiada. -—Porque ya no estaré a tus pies, ya me hiciste mucho daño en todo este tiempo, ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA! —Grité, con lágrimas de rabia y dolor, rodando por mi rostro. —No quiero nada que venga de ti, ya no te quiero más en mi vida, así como tú ya te cansaste de mí, de jugar conmigo, yo también me cansé de que me trataras como tu juguete humano.

— Bella, sabes que nunca fue así… —Parecía que iba a llorar, se veía herido por mis palabras, pero esta vez no pensaba ceder, al final sólo le estaba diciendo la maldita verdad.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? Te hubieras quedado donde fuera que estuvieses, tal vez si hubiera sabido que todo esto acabaría así, NUNCA te hubiera aceptado de vuelta, si esto era lo que tu querías, ¿Por qué no mejor tuviste un poco de lástima, o pena por mí? A veces hubiera preferido que me mataras, a que jugaras conmigo como lo hiciste.

Su cara reflejaba dolor, pero yo ya no le creía, ya no sabía si las emociones que me reflejaba su rostro, eran genuinas.

—No me importa que no hayas aceptado las condiciones… el dinero llegará a tu casa mensualmente y te quedaras con todo lo que te di.

Cogí el bolso que había traído, saqué todo lo que estaba ahí y se lo tiré en la mesa.

—No necesito de tu dinero. —Me quejé. —No soy una niña pobre, se cuidarme sola y se cómo vivir sola. —Me limpié las lágrimas. –Además, me voy a ir de aquí, y nadie, mucho menos tú… —lo señalé — nadie, entiéndelo, sabrá donde estaré.

— ¿Te irás? —Preguntaron los demás, muy dolidos.

—Lo siento chicos, pero es lo mejor. —Les sonreí con nostalgia.

— Pero… estarás en contacto con nosotros, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Ali, demasiado ansiosa.

—Podemos hablar después de esto, Ali… —Le respondí. -—de verdad, quiero irme a casa. —Ella asintió comprensiva, sabía que iba a ir a casa en la noche, probablemente se quedaría a pasar la noche.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Me pidió Edward. — ¿No ves el daño qué nos... qué les haces? —Se retractó, rápidamente. — ¿Tan pronto te olvidas de lo que vivimos tú y yo?

—Nunca hubo un tú y yo Edward, ahora sé que todo fue una mentira que trataste de parar… pero fui una tonta al hacer todo lo que hice cuando te fuiste, ahora me doy cuenta que fui yo la que siguió con esta mentira y la que prácticamente te obligó a volver a mi lado. —Me di media vuelta para irme.

—Bella… —suspiró —quiero terminar bien, no quiero cometer el mismo error… —se acercó a mí —el león se enamoró de la oveja, ¿Recuerdas?

¡Qué imbécil! Utilizar eso cuando nos acabamos de divorciar. Me volví con una mano en la puerta. De pronto no me sentía nada bien.

Quería gritarle, pero no podía… sentía mis fuerzas flaquear. —Nunca hubo un león enamorado, tal vez eso creías o estabas confundido, nunca fuiste masoquista, solo jugabas. —Volví a llorar. —Desgraciadamente, la oveja si fue la más estúpida…

Comencé a sentirme mareada, débil y un dolor puntiagudo se formaba en mi vientre. Siseé de dolor, llevándome una mano a ese lugar. Mi bebé, que no le pase nada a mi pequeño.

— ¡Bella! —Jacob alcanzo a sujetarme. — ¿Estas bien?

—Llama a Katherine. —Le pedí.

—Bella… —esta vez fue Carlisle — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde te duele?

—Estoy bien Carlisle. —Traté de sonar lo más tranquila posible, no quería alertarlos más. — Sólo es un pequeño cólico. —Mentí.

Después de un sin número de excusas y mentiras, logramos salir de la casa. Jake llamó a Katherine en el camino, explicándole lo que sucedió, y cuando llegamos al hospital, me hizo un ultrasonido para poder ver si algo malo ocurría. Aunque fue un poco difícil, pudo ver que no pasaba nada grave con mi bebé, solo se me había subido la presión. Tenía que guardar reposo y no hacer esfuerzos, ni alterarme.

Cuando llegué a casa Renee y Sue me esperaban ansiosas, preguntándome si me sentía bien y atendiéndome con exagerada preocupación. Yo solo quería acostarme, quería dormir y olvidarme de todo, quería abrazar a mi almohada para dormir y dormir… y si era posible, nunca despertar.

— ¿Nena? —Jake se acercó a la cama y Tommy comenzó a ponerse agresivo. —Sal de aquí, perro.

—Tommy…—susurré, mientras lo acariciaba —tranquilo.

Jake se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome y quedando cara a cara conmigo, mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Es la milésima vez que lo preguntas. —Reímos. -—Pero sí, me siento mucho mejor.

Suspiró. Algo pasaba, cada que suspiraba de ese modo, había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza.

— ¿Que sucede? —Le urgí.

—Sue me ha preguntado si estabas bien. Esme llamó aquí cuando estábamos en el hospital y le dijo a Sue lo que te había ocurrido. —Puso el mechón detrás de mi oreja. — ¿Le vas a decir a ella? Sabes que te puede entender y ayudar en lo que se necesite de ahora en adelante.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué hare… —Me tapé la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

— ¿En serio te vas a ir? ¿Me vas a dejar solito? Llévame contigo —Hizo pucheros graciosos, haciéndome reír.

—Te he dicho que puedes venir conmigo. —Le sonreí, tranquila.

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, encendí el reproductor de música y tarareé la canción que sonaba. Me gustaba la voz de Taylor Swift, pero en este instante me recordaba mucho a Edward y toda mi relación con él. Me prometió que no cometería el mismo error que mis padres, y realmente me hizo una rebelde, en comparación de cómo me imaginaba que sería nuestra relación.

—Así que vas a cantar, ¿Eh?

Me sonroje — ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿Sue?! —Reí, dispuesta a averiguar quién le había dicho.

Asintió.

—Nunca te he escuchado cantar.

—Pues tendrás que esperar al viernes. —Reí divertida, mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello, que casi le llegaba a los hombros. -—Creo que necesitas un corte.

—Así estoy bien. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió como el gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" —Además, me veo sexy con este peinado.

Rodé los ojos y bostecé, tenía mucho sueño.

—Duerme, tienes que descansar. —Me besó la frente, solo me relaje y me perdí en la inconciencia.

-o-

Sentí algo frio que rozaba mi cara, me recordaba cuando Edward se colaba por mi ventana por las noches, me incorpore de un salto dispuesta a propinarle un puñetazo, aunque en el proceso me rompiera la mano.

—Tranquila, amiga. —Escuché una risa suave, ¿Acaso era Alice?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Le di un suave manotazo en el hombro. —Estaba dispuesta a golpearte.

Rió con más ganas, contagiándome en el camino.

Suspiré sonoramente cuando logramos calmarnos de las risas. Sabía perfectamente a que había venido, pero en mi mente, todavía estaba la duda si debía decírselo o no… es mi mejor amiga, yo confío en ella, y se que no le dirá a nadie sin mi consentimiento. Ella confía en mí y yo sé que puedo confiarle todo ciegamente.

— ¿Ali?

— ¿Bella?

Preguntamos al mismo tiempo, riéndonos de nuevo.

— ¿Me dirás a donde irás y por qué?

Lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. -—Aun no lo sé…, solo sé que tengo que hacerlo, no puedo estar ni un segundo más aquí.

—No quiero perderte… —me abrazó fuerte, sin llegar a hacerme daño —puedes confiar en mí.

—Wow… no tan fuerte. —Reí, bromeándola. —Yo tampoco quiero perderte, y si confío en ti.

Rió conmigo por un momento, pero inmediatamente volvió a ponerse seria.

—Bella, ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó. —Estoy asustada, ¿Sabes? No puedo ver tu futuro, nada, absolutamente nada… a veces pienso que es porque te vas a morir y yo no quiero perderte.

—No me voy a morir Ali. —Sorbí mi nariz. —Yo también estoy asustada… no sé qué hare, no sé quién me ayudara.

—Reniega todo lo que quieras, pero siempre te voy a ayudar con cualquier cosa que necesites.

Rodé los ojos, era mejor no discutirle.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente con la nostalgia y preocupación, gravadas en sus ojos. Si, le tengo que decir. Ella me va a apoyar.

Cruce mis piernas, mientras me ponía frente a ella. Sentí como mi bebé se movía en mi interior, el sentía lo que iba a suceder.

—Sé que te va a sonar una completa locura, y pensaras que perdí la razón, pero te juro que es la verdad.

—Pero... Bella, me estas inquietando... ¿Qué pasa?

Abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y saque el papel, ahora ya arrugado de tanto abrirlo y cerrarlo, y se lo entregue en sus manos.

— ¿Los resultados de los exámenes que te hizo Carlisle?

—Léelo.

Paso un par de segundos, cuando la vi abrir los ojos casi cómicamente, y en su boca se formó una "O" y respiraba agitadamente.

—No he estado con ningún otro hombre que no sea Edward, te lo juro, es por esto que me voy….

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Me interrumpió. — ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a mi hermano? ¿Voy a ser tía? —Frunció el ceño. — ¡Seré tía! —Me miro y sonrió abiertamente. — ¡SERÉ TÍA! —Gritó abrazándome, haciendo que terminara acostara con ella encima de mí.

— ¿No dudas de mí? —Pregunté, confundida. — ¿En serio me crees?

Se puso seria. —Bella, nunca me has mentido y amas demasiado a ese imbécil como para estar con otro hombre. Aunque se lo merece, tú no lo harías por el simple hecho que lo amas.

— ¿Debería asustarme lo bien que me conoces? —Sonreí, limpiando mi rostro.

Volvió a abrazarme. —Gracias, te juro que seré la mejor tía del mundo. Aunque, todavía sigo preocupada por las visiones. —Frunció los labios, pensativa. — ¿No le vas a decir la verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me parece una buena idea, es mi hermano y debe saber de la existencia de su bebé.

—Lo sé Al soy consciente de ello, pero no quiero que lo sepa.

—Está bien. —Volvió a sonreír. — ¿Fuiste con Sam al hospital por esto, verdad?

Asentí y comencé a contarle todo, desde la parte en la que Katherine y Sam vinieron, hasta la parte en la que le explique la ayuda que me están brindando. Ella me escuchó atenta, y le hice oír los latidos del bebé… estoy segura de que si ella pudiera llorar, estaría hecha una magdalena. Se quedó un momento más, me felicito por la forma en que me enfrenté a Edward —dijo que ya era hora— prometió visitarnos más seguido y me hizo prometer que no perdería contacto con ella, que la mantendría informada sobre cualquier cosa de mi embarazo y que aceptaría su ayuda, de cualquier índole, sin renegar.

-0-

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta de compromiso, no sabía quién estaba más nerviosa, si Sue o yo. Mi vientre ha estado creciendo un poco rápido, ya se notaba un bulto entre mis caderas, mi papá y mi mamá son tan inocentes, que piensan que estaba gordita por todo lo que he comido, pero Sue y Esme me miraban como si sospecharan.

¡¿Antojos?! Si, ya tenía, bastantes y variados. Unos días me gustaba una cosa, al otro la odiaba. Aunque era un poco raro, a veces me daban unas ganas enormes de tomar sangre.

Sam y Kathy venían más seguido a checarme, me llevaba mucho mejor con ellos, ya no eran "La doctora y su marido", ahora eran Sam y Kathy o Kat. Mi papá, aunque suene raro, adoró a Kathy desde el primer momento que la conoció y se llevó muy bien con Sam, a quien curiosamente, tambien le gustaba la pesca.

Kat y Ali también se llevaron bien, y Jake y Emmett, ya no eran el "duo de oro", ahora eran el "trio de oro" Sam les cayó sorpresivamente bien y se unió a los "inocentes".

Me había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala, como lo hacía últimamente a estas horas de la tarde, y lo que medio me despertó, fue el timbre. Escuche que abrían la puerta, pero estaba con mucho sueño y solo fui consciente de que bastantes personas habían entrado a la casa. Mi nariz olfateo el olor más delicioso del mundo, mi estómago rugió de hambre, pero estaba cansada, me daba mucha pereza abrir los ojos y pedir lo que fuera que olía tan rico.

Miré entre mis pestañas el origen de tan fantástico olor y vi a Sam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me miraba burlón. Tenía una gran hamburguesa llena de grasa, huevos, bacón, queso y carne en la mano.

—Sami… —gimoteé —se buen chico y dame esa hamburguesa.

Se hizo el pensativo. — Mmm, no.

— ¡SAMUEL VEGA! —Grité, aun acostada.

— ¡¿Samuel?! —Se comenzó a burlar Emmett.

—Cállate, Emmy, —Canturreó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Fruncí el ceño, se estaban desviando del tema. —Quiero la hamburguesa.

—Sam, no la hagas rabiar. —Reprochó Ali. —Y dale la hamburguesa.

Se rio muy divertido y me la dió con una gran sonrisa. Olisqueé la hamburguesa y en ese momento fue el olor más divino y rico que había olfateado en toda la vida.

—Huele a paraíso. —Di un gran suspiro, haciendo reír a los presentes y me di cuenta que Emm, Sam y Alice no eran los únicos en la casa.

Me senté, todavía un poco adormilada y froté mis ojos, como niña pequeña antes de abrirlos. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e incluso Rosalie, me miraban divertidos por mi perezoso comportamiento, me sonroje pero terminé riendo con ellos. Sam se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y Ali en el derecho, mientras le daba un mordisco a mi hamburguesa, emitiendo un sonoro gemido por lo delicioso que estaba. El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez era Edward que entraba sonriendo, con algo que había visto en su I-Phone.

Se veía tan hermoso, como siempre… aunque fuera un idiota. ¿Así será mi bebe? Pregunté en mi mente.

—Ahora… —dijo Sam, sonriendo pícaramente —mi recompensa. —Giró su cara, dejando de lado su mejilla.

Reí a carcajadas, Sam se había convertido en un hermano mayor para mí. Era adorable. Cuando me trajo una golosina la primera vez, le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla… desde esa ocasión, lo había convertido en su recompensa, él era el único que atendía mis antojos.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí y le di su beso. —Te quiero.

—Yo también, pequeña. —Me sonrió y escuche un gruñido, no se de quien, pero estaba segura que de Edward no fue.

Ali seguía en contra de mi decisión de no decirle a la familia sobre mi embarazo, no le gustaba esconderles secretos. Pero seguía siendo mi decisión, hoy finalizaban los detalles para la

fiesta, Esme, Sue y mi mamá habían ido en busca de sus vestidos ayer, Ali se quedó conmigo toda la tarde, charlando sobre el bebé y unas cuantas ideas y peticiones que ella tenía.

Me levante del sofá y me estiré, mi camiseta se alzó un poco dejando al descubierto mi abdomen, Esme poso una mirada intensa en mi vientre poco abultado, me acomode la camiseta rápidamente cuando lo noté.

—Estuviste comiendo mucho, Bella. —Rió Rosalie. —Subiste unos kilitos de más…

—No esta gorda. —Las voces de Sam y Alice se oyeron, saliendo a la defensiva,

Sonreí, sabía de antemano que no estaba gorda, mi pancita no tenía grasa, era mi bebé. —No estoy gorda. —Me palmeé el vientre, sintiendo como mi bebé me secundaba, dándome un par de pataditas, haciéndome sonreír como una tonta. Me encantaba sentir a mi pequeño.

Esme había insistido tanto en que me probara el vestido una última vez. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta. Esme no era tonta, sabia sacar sus propias conclusiones.

…

Hace unas semanas, este vestido me quedaba perfecto. Ahora, no me subía ni por las caderas. Forcejeaba y forcejeaba pero nada, no me entraba.

—Ali… —dije, consciente de que me podía escuchar. Dos segundos después, la tenía a mi lado, ayudándome.

Casi diez minutos después, logramos ponerlo bien, pero había un problema. Estaba muy apretado, no podía respirar bien, me sentía un objeto mal forrado.

—Ali… —gemí incomoda, moviendo el vestido, tratando de hacerlo sentir más cómodo, cosa en la que falle. —Me aprieta mucho.

Chasqueo la lengua, para luego sonreír abiertamente.

—Toma… —no sé de donde saco una bolsa negra con la palabra Gucci resaltada de blanco en el centro. —tenía el presentimiento de que no te iba a quedar.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dice aquí? — Le pregunté sarcásticamente, señalando el nombre que había en la bolsa.

—Tu solo acéptalo. —Refunfuño. —Además, prometiste hacerlo.

—Prometí que dejaría que me ayudaras con mi… —me quede callada, habían muchos con súper oído en esta casa.

—Acéptalo, por favor. —Hizo su puchero *Made In Alice, rodé los ojos.

—Ali, esto es mucho…

—Sólo acéptalo.

Abrí la bolsa y vi el vestido más bonito del mundo, no era extravagante, aunque se notaba que era de marca.

—Gracias Ali, es muy hermoso.

—Lo sé. —Rió con aire de suficiencia. —Ahora, pruébatelo.

Me lo puse con muchas ganas, para mí era perfecto. Alice llamó a Esme para su visto bueno.

—Te ves preciosa. —dijo, con dulzura en los ojos. —Además, si crece no se le notara. —Ahora miraba fijamente mi vientre. Mire a Alice con pánico y ella me regresó la mirada con algo que entendí: no sabía, yo no le había dicho nada.

Esme sonrió, mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su blusa. —No necesitaban decírmelo. —Nos miró con una sonrisa a las dos. —Sé ver ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir?

Al notar nuestro silencio, se asombró. —No me lo iban a decir. —Susurró dolida.

—Lo siento Esme, lo que menos quería era herirte. —Me disculpe. —Pero mientras menos personas sepan, es mejor, no quiero que él se entere.

— ¿Por qué? Es el padre, ¿No?

—Sí, pero… —Suspiré. —Es complicado.

—Puedes contármelo, yo no diré nada.

Miré hacia arriba, él todavía estaba ahí y no quería que escuchara.

—Mandé a los chicos a casa, aquí se aburren. —Rió, notando mi mirada. —Esto es cosa de mujeres. —Cruzó las piernas y palmeó un lado de la cama. —Se sientan las dos aquí conmigo, y me cuentan.

* * *

**Otro capituloo :)) **

**Espero que les haya gustado, reviews? **

**DenisseMCullen **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**XII.**

Esme se mostró interesada y atenta, durante todo el tiempo que duró nuestra explicación. Pero más que nada, note que estaba muy preocupada, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal y que ocurriera algo conmigo o con mi bebé. Me preguntó acerca de todo lo relacionado con mi embarazo; mis antojos, mis molestias, las nauseas y cosas por el estilo.

Alice y Esme se miraron por un segundo y luego se volvieron hacia mí, con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Te podemos preguntar algo? —Preguntó Esme. Asentí, dudosa. —Cuando él bebé nazca... No lo vas a alejar de nosotras, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamé, sorprendida por la pregunta. —Nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo, no con ustedes.

— Pero con Edward… —Habló Alice, suponiendo mi respuesta.

—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros. —Pero por el momento, no quiero que se entere de nada. No por ahora.

—No lo entiendo… —esta vez fue Esme quien habló. — ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?

—Nadie lo entiende mamá, a lo mejor ni siquiera el mismo.

— ¿No les ha comentado nada a ustedes?

Esme negó con la cabeza, su rostro tenía una expresión preocupada.

—No habla con nadie sobre nada.

—Se va al bosque y se queda ahí, haciendo quien sabe qué. —Dijo Alice. —Cuando sale de caza, prefiere hacerlo solo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la isla, Bella? —Preguntó Esme, curiosa.

Solté un largo suspiro, no me gustaba hablar sobre eso. Me dolía recordarlo, aunque ahí pase la noche más hermosa de mi vida, igual duele. No me gustaba cuando mi mente viajaba hacia esos momentos, o cuando aparecen en mis pensamientos, recordándome lo feliz que fui. Mucho menos ahora, que estoy con todas las hormonas alborotadas y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que al hablarlo y recordarlo de nuevo, me ayudaría a analizar qué fue lo que paso. M permitiría darme cuenta que fue lo que hice mal o en que se equivocó él. O que fue lo que no funciono, definitivamente.

Después de contarles todo lo que ocurrió en la isla, mi estómago gruño por la falta de atención y sentí en la boca un sabor dulce, no sabía de qué, pero era un antojo de dulce, rara vez me pasaba. Siempre eran antojos de algo salado. Subimos a la cocina y nos encontramos a Sue y a Renee, cortando unos pedazos de carne.

—Luego los sazonas con sal y los metes al horno. —Escuché la última indicación que le decía Sue.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Cuestioné, curiosa.

— Sue me enseña a cocinar. —Dijo mi madre, con una sonrisa muy orgullosa.

Me reí a carcajada limpia. Nunca creí que llegaría este día.

—Buena suerte con eso, Sue.

Le palmeé el hombro, ganándome un manotazo en el brazo de parte de mi madre, aunque al final, se hecho a reír.

—Yo me les uno. —Dijo Esme, muy emocionada.

Abrí el frigorífico y saque unos huevos, para hacer un omelette con bacón. Pase la mirada por los estantes y ví el bote de jalea de mora y se me hizo agua la boca. Así que lo saque también.

Me freí el omelette —uno bastante grande— cogí una porción de patatas fritas que mi madre había logrado hacer, sin quemarlas y puse un poco de la jalea en una esquina del plato. Caminé a la sala, me senté en el sofá y cambie de canal, buscando una película buena, hasta que la encontré: The Vow.

Cogí una patata, le puse un poco de jalea y me la metí a la boca. Sabía realmente bien. Tanto, que tuve que reprimir un gemido. Seguía comiendo de mi plato, muy cómodamente, cuando sentí 3 pares de ojos clavados en mi nuca, gire mi cabeza y les saque la lengua a cada una de ellas, mientras me veían con auténticas caras de asco.

Antes de irse a su casa, le pedí a Esme que no le dijera nada a Carlisle. No estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero a cambio, me hizo prometerle que, cualquier malestar que tuviera, se lo iba a decir yo, el también me podía ayudar.

Pocos minutos después, llegó Phil con mi papá y Sam, riendo como viejos amigos y con cajas de cervezas en las manos.

—Hola, cariño. —Saludó mi madre a Phil, dándole un sonoro beso. Y lo mismo hizo Charlie con Sue. Yo los mire sonriendo, me encantaba verlos felices.

—Bueno muchachas, hoy hay partido. —Dijo Charlie, con una enorme sonrisa, entrelazando sus manos. Y creo que no fui la única que rodo los ojos. De pronto, comencé a sentirme muy mal.

Me agarré del sillón, cuando mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Sentí mi estomago revolverse y comencé a sudar frio.

— ¿Bells? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Phil, asustado.

Asentí.

— ¿Segura?

Negué lo más rápido que pude, no… no me sentía bien.

Corrí escaleras arriba, en dirección al baño y devolví el estomago completamente.

¡No, las nauseas de nuevo, no! Me lamente interiormente, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el piso. Sentí las manos frías de Sam cargándome y llevándome hasta una cama. Sue me trajo un vaso de agua helada, mientras mi madre me acariciaba la frente y me regañaba al mismo tiempo, por lo que había comido momentos antes.

—Solo a ti, se te ocurre comer eso. —Chasqueo la lengua, molesta. —Y llevas tiempo comiendo cosas así, no me extraña que te enfermes tan seguido.

Luego de soportar unas cuantas miradas de sospecha por parte de Sue, me dejaron a solas con Sam.

— ¿Qué rayos fue lo qué comiste? —Se mofó.

—Cállate… —Gemí, entre avergonzada y molesta.

—Déjame llamar a Kathy.

—No, fue por lo que comí. —Dije, abrazando mi almohada. —Mañana estaré mejor.

—Si tienes algún malestar mayor, nos llamas inmediatamente.

—Sí, sí, si… —dije de mala gana, cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba dormir.

Sentía un poco de frio, necesitaba a Jacob cerca. No lo había visto desde hace un par de días; según lo que me había contado el mismo, cuando hablábamos por teléfono, era que había problemas en la manada de Sam, pero que ya se estaban solucionando las cosas. Habíamos hablado también, de los planes que tenía acerca con mi decisión de irnos de aquí. Pero ambos lo pensamos mejor y no era un plan muy inteligente que digamos, dado a que mi embarazo necesitaba cuidados especiales y no quería incomodar más a Kat y Sam, suficiente han hecho por mí.

Pero tampoco me podía quedar aquí, mi embarazo se desarrollaba muy rápido, y mis padres se iban a dar cuenta. Él se iba a dar cuenta y eso era lo que menos quería.

...

A la mañana siguiente, no desperté mejor, como esperaba. Me sentía mas cansada y estaba un poco más pálida. Al principio, creí que era cosa de mi imaginación, pero cuando mi mamá notó que estaba un poco huesuda, me preocupe. Llamé a Kat y me dijo que enviaría a Sam a verme.

Regresaba a casa después de una de las consultas que tenía con Kath. Me examinó de pies a cabeza, me hizo contarle lo que ocurrió ayer y me hizo comer, pero como era de esperarse, lo vomité. Fue a un pequeño frigorífico que tenía en su consultorio, donde saco una bolsita y vertió su líquido en un vaso.

—Tranquila, Bells. —Me tendió el vaso con una pajilla. —Bébelo.

— ¿Qué es?

Titubeó un poco, antes de responder.

—Es para tu bien y el del pequeño. —Dijo, rápidamente. —Es sangre. Por la naturaleza del bebé, también necesita alimentarse de sangre y es por eso, que no puedes digerir la comida que a ti te nutre normalmente.

Cogí el vaso, bastante nerviosa. Esto era nuevo, realmente nuevo. Pero es por el bienestar de mi bebé.

—La otra opción… —Comenzó a hablar Sam, sonando conciliador. —es que te suministremos la sangre por vía intravenosa, debería ser continuamente…

¿Agujas? ¡Noooo!

—Pero... conociéndote, es mejor esta opción. —Concluyó.

Me llevé la pajilla a la boca y di un sorbo pequeño. Para mi sorpresa, la sangre sabía realmente bien, era un poco viscosa, pero me gustaba beberla.

Conforme la bebía, mi pulso y mi color se iban normalizando. Y ahora, gracias a ella, podía volver a comer los alimentos habituales para humana, y por supuesto, mis antojos que me vuelven loca… a veces.

Hicimos un ultrasonido, en un nuevo intento de ver a mi bebé, pero fallamos una vez más. Solo logramos observar una pequeña —pero linda y especial— manchita, que se movía mucho.

Más tarde, Jacob me llamó preocupado, cuando Charlie le contó lo que me había sucedido. Casi se vomita, cuando le conté que tuve que tomar sangre, aunque fue inevitable reírme de su reacción. Dijo que todo estaba bien en la reserva, y que volvería a casa, para cuidarme como era debido.

...

—Estaba pensando… —Comenzó a decir Esme. —que si quiero que el día de mañana sea cien por ciento sorpresa para la mayoría, tendrán que quedarse esta noche en mi casa.

—Esme, te juro que no me acercaré al patio. —Empecé a replicar, prometiendo rápidamente. No quería ir. Definitivamente no quería estar en su casa. No soportaría estar en un mismo lugar que él. Prefería no verlo.

—Bells, no seas aguafiestas. —Alice hizo un puchero, bastante divertido. —Quiero hacer una noche de chicas, y la única que falta de confirmar eres tú.

—No se cruzara contigo. —Agregó rápidamente, cuando iba a protestar, precisamente por eso.

—Prometo que estaré contigo en cada segundo. —Jake me aseguró, susurrando a mi oído.

—Es noche de chicas. —Ali se cruzó de brazos, molesta. — ¿O acaso ya saliste del closet? —Se burló, haciéndome reír por sus ocurrencias.

—Soy bien macho, para tu información. —Aclaró Jake, enseñando sus músculos.

No pude protestar, ni oponerme, ni siquiera dar mi opinión libremente. Nos arrastrarían a todos a la Mansión Cullen. Me tocaba tortura doble, hoy era noche de chicas y mañana, a la hora de arreglarme, cuando Alice me convirtiera en su muñeca tamaño real.

Jake convenció a Alice, para poder estar ahí conmigo, también. Así que nos esperaba una larga noche, teniendo en cuenta, que Rosalie y Jake estarían juntos en una misma habitación. Esa combinación, simplemente va a hacer ¡BOOM! en algún momento de la noche. Se odian a muerte.

Solté un suspiro cansado, cuando baje del auto.

"De nuevo aquí, aunque en distintas situaciones." —Pensé, triste.

Me encantaba pasar el tiempo con los Cullen, en especial con Ali, Emm y Esme. Había tantos recuerdos que llegaban a mi cabeza, al estar aquí. Tantos buenos momentos que murieron, que no volverán a ocurrir.

—Supongo que no vas a querer dormir en...

—No, definitivamente no.

Ali sonrió, conciliadora. —Me lo suponía, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de arreglarte uno de los cuartos de huésped. —Me agarró de la mano y me llevó escaleras arriba. —Te dejaría dormir en mi cuarto, pero sé que el chucho duerme contigo, y aunque seas mi mejor amiga en el mundo, no sacrificare mis sabanas finas. —Me eché a reír, por su argumento. —Te amo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que mi cuarto apeste. —Terminó por reírse conmigo.

El cuarto era grande, tenía las paredes pintadas de un color crema suave. "Muy a lo Cullen" —pensé, riendo y dejando mi neceser en la cama. Alice colocó mi vestido en el armario, sin permitir que se arrugara en lo más mínimo, y bajamos al primer piso.

No termine de pisar el último escalón, y ya estaba dando vueltas por el aire.

— ¡Hermanita! —Gritó Emmett, mientras me daba su famoso abrazo de oso, sacándome el aire.

—Oso… —me quejé, riendo como loca —me estoy mareando.

...

—De nuevo… ahora. —Bramó, enojado.

Emmett estaba feliz de tenerme en su casa todo el día, tanto que me había retenido en el cuarto de juegos toda la mañana. Y como casi nunca salía de la casa, y no hacía nada productivo tampoco, me ponía a jugar Guitar Hero, y ahora tengo el orgullo de decir, que juego perfectamente bien; porque desde que empezamos a jugar, le estoy literalmente, pateando el trasero al gran oso.

—No… —Gemí, cansada, flexionando los dedos. —Ya no siento mi mano.

—Lástima, yo todavía la siento… —Sonrió, victorioso.

Puso una película y se sentó a mi lado a conversar tranquilamente. Estos eran los momentos que más me gustaba compartir con Emmy; era cuando su rol de hermano mayor salía a flote. Bromeaba sobre la gran mayoría de cosas, pero se ponía serio cuando tocábamos temas delicados. Nunca lo había visto enojado, siempre se burlaba de algo y tenía su sonrisita, con sus hermosos hoyuelos marcados en las mejillas. Y eso era lo que me hacía verlo como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Casi a la hora del almuerzo, Sam me envió un mensaje, preguntándome donde estaba, ya que me había ido a buscar a la casa y no me había encontrado. Me decía que Kat y él estaban preocupados.

—Hey… —llamó mi atención. —ese Sam me cae muy bien y todo... pero nunca me contaste como lo conociste, ni nada…

—Lo conocí en un bar. Me salvó de un pervertido.

—Entonces, tengo que agradecerle bastante: por eso, y también por hacer que Eddy se muera de los celos. —Rió, pícaro.

¡¿Celos?!

—Espera, ¿Qué?

—Sí, es gracioso verlo como viene echando humo y arrancándose los cabellos cada que Sam, o el chucho, se ponen demasiado melosos contigo.

—Sí, claro. —Reí, incrédula.

—Es en serio. Ahora… —Se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano hacia mí. —vamos abajo. Esme te está preparando el almuerzo.

Baje riendo, por una tontería que soltó Emmett, mientras yo salía por la puerta. Fui a la cocina y vi a Esme tarareando sonriente, frente al mesón de la cocina.

—Nena, ya casi tengo listo tu almuerzo, ¿Lo quieres con postre?

—Esme, no tienes porque...

—Es helado de chocolate con nueces… Sonrió. —me dijeron que era tu favorito últimamente.

—Entonces sí. —Sonreí, mientras agarraba mi vientre: mi bebé escuchó chocolate con nueces y me mandó una señal, una patadita, afirmando que el quería el postre.

— ¿Pateó? ¿Ya patea?

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. Nunca me cansaba de sentir a mi pequeño o pequeña.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó Esme, con su mano cerca de mi vientre.

—Claro.

Cuando Esme toco mi pancita, mi bebé pateó con fuerza, reconociendo a su abuela. El rostro de mi ex-suegra se ilumino, juro que si ella pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo en este momento. Se rió bastante emocionada, cuando de pronto sintió otra patadita. Se puso seria de inmediato y alejó la mano rápidamente, confundiéndome. Unos segundos después, comprendí la razón por la que lo había hecho.

El Dios griego, del cual me había enamorado perdidamente hace un año atrás, apareció por la puerta con una camisa color cielo que se adhería a su perfecto pecho como segunda piel, tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con unos tenis del color de su camisa.

Pero lo peor de todo, no fue verlo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, lo más horrible de todo, fue ver la compañía con la que venía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**XIII.**

¡Maldita perra! ¡Maldita perra!

¡Maldito él! ¡Malditos vampiros!

¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cruel conmigo? ¿No puede tener un poco de pena, de lástima por mí?

Estaba, segundo tras segundo, tratando de retener las lágrimas que querían derramarse; pero no les iba a dar el gusto, no a ese idiota, mucho menos a esa mujer. Ni Esme ni, mucho menos Emmett, estaban felices con la visita que habían recibido en ese instante. Eleazar y Carmen me mandaban disculpas con la mirada, a los Cullen, en especial. Irina no había regresado con ellos después de lo que sucedió el día de la boda. Y Kate, bueno, era como tener a Alice, solo que más tranquila, sin obsesión por las compras, ni tanta energía como caracterizaba la enana.

Sue, Renee y Ali, salieron desde la mañana a la Push para recoger a Emily e ir de compras de último momento. Ali decidió no llevarme. Que "suerte". Pero ahora prefería una tarde con los pies hinchados, andando de un lado a otro, totalmente cansada, que ver a Tanya "resbalada" Denali, riéndose y coqueteando con mi... bueno, con mi ex-marido. Pero aun así, lo hacían en mis narices, como si yo no sintiera nada. Es verdad que Sam y Jake se ponen acaramelados conmigo frente a Edward, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo por la sencilla razón que no me quiere; el problema es que yo todavía lo quiero a él, y me duele lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser.

—Toma, Belly. —Dijo el oso, mientras me entregaba un cuenco con helado de chocolate con nueces.

Ya era el tercero, tenía que dejar de comerlo. Me iba a dar diabetes si seguía alimentándome así.

—Deberías dejar de comer eso. —Habló la voz de "pito chillón" como le apodó Emmy. —Desde la última vez que te vi, estas un poco…. —hizo una mueca despectiva, para luego mirarme con burla. —gorda.

Le sonreí hipócritamente y me saboreé, con ganas, una gran cucharada de helado. No me afectaba que me dijera gorda. "Si ella supiera…" Bufé, con una sonrisa

— ¿Quien entiende a los humanos? —Siguió parloteando. —Comen y comen, pero luego se quejan. —Me miró. —Pero, tranquila querida, sé que la depresión es una etapa difícil, y que tienes la necesidad de comer y engordar…

Suficiente. Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia. Empecé a levantarme furiosa, aunque sé que me iba a partir la mano, igual le iba a dar un merecido. Pero antes de poder agarrar su cabello —muy mal pintado, por cierto— sentí unas manos sujetando mi cintura, jalando mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

—Wow fiera… —era Sam. —tranquila, nena.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? —Dijo Tanya, desafiándome.

—No, sólo te arrancare tu maldito pelo. ¡Oxigenada! —Le grité, molesta.

—Ja, como si pudieras. —Me retó, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Me salí del agarre de Sam y le cogí un mechón de su cabello, pero no tuve tiempo de tirar más de él, porque ya me habían agarrado otra vez.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Esme, cogiendo mis hombros.

La desgraciada, soltó un bufido de burla.

—Tú deja de molestarla y de ser tan infantil. —Ahora Esme se dirigía a ella. —Porque si no lo haces, también te las veras conmigo.

Me miro a mí. Con profunda preocupación en los ojos.

—Recuerda que no sólo te estás haciendo daño a ti Bella, por favor.

Sam y Emmett me llevaron a mi habitación, soltando gruñidos y maldiciendo de vez en cuando.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, quería llorar de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacerle ni un rasguño a la perra maldecida. Pero Esme tenía razón, tenía que pensar en mi pequeño también, no me interesaba lastimarme, pero si ella me golpeaba, podía afectar y poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebé. La habitación estaba en silencio, era algo raro teniendo a esos dos ahí. Alcé mi mirada y los vi parados, uno al lado del otro, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Estoy iba a ser malo, muy malo. Y ahora, a esperar a que Jake llegue y se entere...

— ¿Cuál de los dos me va a gritar primero? —Pregunté, abatida.

Emmett suspiró y suavizó su mirada, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me cogía la mano, con infinito cuidado.

—Nadie te va a gritar, pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal.

—Lo sé, pero...

—No hay peros, Swan… —oh, no. Cuando Sam me decía Swan, era como cuando Edward me decía Isabella. Estaba enojado. Pero en su mirada, además de enojo, había preocupación, y tristeza. —Voy a estar abajo.

— ¡No! Sam, espera… —Lo llamé, pero prácticamente, ya le estaba hablando a la puerta.

—Tiene razones de sobra, para estar enojado, Bella. —Dijo Emmett, sonriendo. Aunque, hermanita… me siento orgulloso de lo que vi, se que pelearas como tu sexy hermano oso.

Reí divertida, viendo como Emmy se besaba los músculos.

—Pero, eso no quita el hecho, de que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. —Dijo, poniéndose serio. —Te pones en un gran peligro Bella, que nosotros te adoremos, y que no te hagamos daño físicamente por ello, no significa que ella también lo haga. ¿Ok? Y Esme también tiene razón.

Lo mire, atónita. ¿El sabia de mi embarazo, también?

—No sólo te lastimas a ti, sí te llegara a pasar algo, nos lastimaría a todos.

Suspiré aliviada. Confiaba en el oso, pero era muy bocón en algunas ocasiones.

Asentí.

—Ahora, ve a hablar con Sam. Está más que preocupado, y Jasper ya no lo soporta.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, pero con cuidado para no caerme y empeorar las cosas. La zorra todavía estaba aquí y estaba apoyada en el hombro de Edward a la vez que él tenía una mano en su cintura. Los "hermosos" tórtolos estaban riendo, como sí momentos antes, no hubiera pasado nada.

—Bella, Carmen y yo nos disculpamos por el comportamiento de Tanya… —dijo Eleazar, avergonzado.

—Me disculpo yo también, mi comportamiento tampoco fue el adecuado.

Les dirigí una sonrisa tímida y me fui a sentar a lado de Sam en el sofá.

—Oye… —le jale un poco la manga de su camisa, pero igual me ignoró. —Sé que fui una tonta impulsiva. —Me reí por mi insulto. —Pero, ¿Me podrías perdonar?

Me miro como si estuviera loca.

—No me vas a hablar, ¿Verdad?

Seguía ignorándome. Para el soy una pequeña hermanita a la que debe cuidar, igual que con el oso. Soy algo así como su princesita.

Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, como sé que le gusta a él. Pero nada.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, e hice que me mirara.

— ¿Podrías, por una vez en tu vida, entender como me siento?

Siguió ignorándome. Me levanté y me fui al gran patio trasero. Me senté en un tronco que estaba al pie de un pequeño río.

—Solo ignóralo Bella, ya te lo he dicho. —Se sentó a mi lado.

—Tú y todos creen que es fácil, pero no lo es. —Me sequé las lágrimas. —Si de por sí, me siento una mierda, ella viene y me hace sentir peor.

—Pero sabes que no es verdad. —Me abrazó, reconfortándome. —No comes por estar deprimida, —comenzó a acariciar mi cabello —creo que ni siquiera estas deprimida, y no estas gorda, estas embarazada… —susurró lo último. —Tú le estas dando, lo que ella no podrá darle nunca. Un bebé.

Me dió de tomar mi dosis de sangre, para irse casi inmediatamente, porque Kat lo estaba llamando. Entramos a la casa y me dió un beso en la mejilla, uno tan tierno, que me hizo sonrojar. Edward se quedó mirándome, por su expresión, el color y las expresiones de sus ojos, que tenían un rastro de dolor y traición, supe que el también lo había visto del mismo modo que yo.

¿Te duele? ¡En tu cara, Cullen!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**IX.**

Me gané el regaño de mi vida, cuando Alice llegó; parecía una pequeña Hulk que acababa de transformarse. Ni mi madre me había repelado de esa manera, en toda mi vida. Estaba muy enojada conmigo, quería matar a esa pendeja y más que nada, estaba furiosa con Edward.

En este momento, estábamos en su habitación; me estaba pintando las uñas, de un azul oscuro con brillos, para que según ella, vaya en combinación con mi hermoso vestido: lo irónico era, que ni ahora dejaba de bufar y decir un montón de palabrotas. Yo reía divertida y seguía en mi actividad, pintando también las uñas de mis pies. Rosalie sólo rodaba los ojos y soltaba risitas divertidas, mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba en el iPod.

Mi relación con ella, seguía igual, la única diferencia notable era que ya no me miraba con ese odio profundo que mostraba anteriormente. Todavía pensaba que estaba tirando por la borda toda mi humanidad. Ese pensamiento, me saco una pequeña, pero significativa sonrisa. Mi bebé…

— ¿En qué piensas, Bella?

— ¿Eh?

Rosalie sonrió, divertida. —Estas en otro mundo, ¿Cierto?

Obviamente, me sonrojé al ser descubierta.

—No, no era nada relevante. —Me mordí el labio, nerviosa y noté que Alice ya no estaba. — ¿Y Ali?

Su cara se puso seria y entendí. Estaban aquí. Me ofreció una sonrisa, de apoyo y yo se la devolví, aunque la mía, era de resignación.

—Mira, sé que tú y yo no hemos sido las mejores amigas, y que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. —Se sentó a mi lado, parecía un déjà vu de la noche en la que me contó de su pasado. -—Creo que lo único que tenemos en común, es que las dos queremos matar a esa perra. —Reímos, eso sí era algo que compartíamos. -—Pero ahora, agradezco que lo único que me une a él es esta familia, es un completo idiota, pensé que iba a tomar una mejor decisión, pero, como siempre, solo lo arruinó.

Ella y yo, nunca habíamos hablado de este tema.

—No he pasado por eso… —continuó, aunque parecía hablar más con ella misma —yo pasé por una situación peor, pero hay que añadir que el muy imbécil solo te ha hecho daño, y a mí no me gusta eso. —Dijo, un poco apenada. —Porque, aunque no me lo creas, te considero parte de esta familia y ahora me he dado cuenta que puedo confiar en ti, y quiero que sepas que tú también puedes confiar en mí, cuando lo necesites.

Me quede boquiabierta, no me esperaba esto. Era, prácticamente, una declaración de paz. Me estaba ofreciendo tregua, amistad y confianza.

—Yo… e-este… —Carraspeé, aun sorprendida. —Nunca me caíste mal Rosalie, sabía que no era tu persona favorita del mundo, pero lo respetaba, porque siempre fuiste sincera, en ese aspecto. Y me halaga que me consideres parte de tu familia, —mordí mi labio, curiosa —y te agradezco la confianza que me estás dando. Pero, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?

Me cogió la mano y le dio un breve apretón, en forma de apoyo.

—Simple. Porque te respeto y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, no merecías pasar por todo lo que tuviste que afrontar, solo porque te enamoraste de un imbécil que solo se empeñó en hacerte daño. —De pronto se mostró titubeante. — ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

Acepté. No fue incomodo, es más, sentí como si se quitara una pequeña, pero pesada "piedra" de mi pecho. Las lágrimas que traté de contener momentos antes, salieron de mis ojos, mojando la blusa de Rosalie.

—Lo siento… —murmuré limpiando mi rostro. En sus ojos, pude ver las ganas que tenia de llorar, pero por su naturaleza, no podía hacerlo.

—No hay problema. —Sonrió cálidamente. -—Por cierto, Esme pregunta si quieres cenar algo.

—Si, por supuesto. —Contesté cuando sentí mi estomago gruñir y a mi bebé patear con un poco de fuerza.

— ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Nada en especial. —Me encogí de hombros, despreocupadamente. —Ya bajo…

—Bella, no creo que sea buena idea. —Frunció la nariz, con voz contenida.

"Están aquí, están abajo"

—Te prometo que voy a ir directo a la cocina; además tengo que asegurarme de que Alice no mate a ninguno de los dos. —Conteste sonriendo, mientras salía del cuarto.

Al bajar, vi a Alice que estaba en una esquina de la sala, lejos de la zorra inadaptada —perdón— de Tanya. Las dos, lanzándose miradas de muerte. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia Tanya subió la mirada y me miro con burla e indiferencia y comenzó a mirarse las uñas de las manos, mientras tarareaba una nana... —Oh no, esa era MI nana. —Ali me lanzó una mirada… que traduje como: todo estará bien.

Al entrar a la cocina, encontré a Esme discutiendo en voz baja… y a velocidad vampírica, con Edward. Me di media vuelta para irme, pero ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

—Bella, cariño. —Me llamó Esme, con voz dulce. —Ya estoy terminando tu cena, no era necesario que bajaras, yo podía habértela llevado.

—No, tranquila. Quería bajar. —Le respondí, mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina y jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello… este había crecido mucho, ahora ya me llegaba a la cintura.

—Hola, Bella. —Mordí mi labio, "Esa voz…"

Carraspeé.

—Hola, Edward. —Lo mire, y a pesar de las notorias ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos, y el intenso color negro de estos, seguía viéndose tan hermoso y sexy como siempre. Traía puesta una camiseta azul oscuro que se abotonaba por delante, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, y como siempre, ésta se adhería a su perfecto y sexy pecho.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Me ofreció esa sonrisa ladeaba, que amaba con locura.

"Mal, estoy tratando de superar lo que paso con nosotros."

—Bien gracias, ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que bien.

Se puso muy serio, hizo un mohín y se puso de mal genio.

— ¿Dónde está la mujer más hermosa de esta casa? —Gritaron desde la puerta principal.

Un momento después, tenía a Jacob detrás de mí, abrazándome y dándome un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciéndome reír divertida.

—Aquí estas, pequeña.

—Chupasangre… —"Saludó" a Edward, con aires de superioridad.

Esme sonrió y le dio un manotazo en el hombro, quejándose por el sobrenombre.

—Yo también soy una...

—Sí, lo sé. Pero a ti, te lo digo de cariño. —Le sonrió, abrazándola.

—Chucho asqueroso. —Edward le regresó el saludo.

— ¡Iuck! ¿Qué es ese asqueroso olor? —Exclamó Tanya, entrando a la cocina.

—Lo mismo digo nena. —Edward la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. —Vámonos de aquí.

La sensación de opresión en mi pecho, hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar, y mis ojos comenzaron a picar, a causa del llanto. Jake se dio cuenta de eso y me abrazó más fuerte, sin hacerme daño.

—Mejor… —dijo, con una gran sonrisa burlona— así podré quedarme aquí, sin tener ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguno de los dos, ya se lo que tú —señalo a Tanya, despectivamente. —provocaste.

—A mi no me señales, perro apestoso… —dijo, con su voz chillona. —esta fue la que empezó.

—A Bella, —Esme replico, molesta por su modo de hablar. -—La tratas con respeto o te largas de mí casa.

Tanya rodó los ojos, tomó la mano de Edward y se fueron de la casa. La presión que sentía en mi pecho era tan fuerte que sentía que no podía respirar, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y mis sollozos era fuertes, incontrolables.

—Ya amor, tranquila. —Jake me froto los hombros, cariñosamente.

Me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas. Me prometí a mí misma, a Ali y a mis padres, que no volvería a llorar y que intentaría borrar todo sentimiento que tuviera por él. Saldría adelante con mi pequeño, cueste lo que cueste.

Luego de todo este mal momento, nos dedicamos por completo a nuestra noche de chicas, en la que estaba incluido Jacob. Y efectivamente, Jake y Rose se pasaron toda la bendita noche peleando. Parecían perros y gatos, el gritaba que era una rubia tonta y ella que era un saco

apestoso, lleno de pulgas con esteroides. No podía evitar reírme de algunos insultos que se lanzaban.

Ya entrada la noche, se nos unieron Sue, mi mamá y Esme, para hablar sobre la fiesta, los vestidos, los peinados y todos los últimos detalles. Tratamos de sacarle un poco de información a Esme sobre la decoración, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada y no nos dijo nada. Luego de que se fueron, Alice me preparó un baño en su tina, con sales, burbujas y aromas. Se sentía maravillosamente bien mi cuerpo con el agua caliente. Me relajé totalmente, me sentía más liviana, definitivamente me sentía mejor.

Al terminar el baño, me puse mi pijama: unos pantalones de chándal junto a una blusa un poco holgada, para que ocultara mi vientre.

A Jake se le ocurrió hacer una maratón de películas, así que fuimos hacia la habitación de entretenimiento. Las chicas querían una comedia romántica, pero Emmett, quien después de un rato también se nos unió, junto con Jasper y Jacob, querían una de terror.

—Dejémoslo a la suerte. —Propusieron, ya que no se ponían de acuerdo.

Rosalie saco de su bolsillo una moneda.

—Woah, woah. —Exclamó Jake, alzando las manos. —Esperen, ¿Cómo sé qué la oxigenada no va a hacer trampa?

— ¿Que estas insinuando, animal asqueroso? –Siseó la susodicha, bastante enojada.

— Que no confío en ti. —Aclaró, como respuesta.

Emmett abrazó con fuerza a su mujer, un día de estos, ellos se van a matar. Y nadie se sorprendería, de hecho.

—Ya basta de comportarse como niños pequeños… —me atravesé entre los dos. -—Yo lanzare la moneda, no estoy de ningún lado. Escojan…

—Cara… —Habló Rose, aun molesta.

Lancé la moneda al aire y esperamos a que cayera al suelo, para ver el resultado.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Jake, al ver que la moneda había caído en cruz.

Ahora la discusión, era entre el oso y el lobo, Emm decía que quería ver una película y Jake decía otra. Hasta que al final, se decidieron por una que les gustaba a los dos.

— ¿De nuevo vas a hacer que vea una de terror? —Me quejé, resignada. —Todavía tengo un trauma con la anterior.

—Tranquila nena, con esta no te vas a asustar. —Prometió

Apagaron las luces y me senté en el sofá. Jake trajo una manta, se sentó a mi lado y me cubrió con ella. Emm y Rose se sentaron en un sillón individual, y Jazz y Alice en el suelo, abrazados.

La película empezó con una mujer que miraba a la cámara, parecía estar completamente loca. Luego comenzó a cortarse la cara con un pedazo de vidrio frente a un espejo. Eso me daba escalofrío. Maldecí por el exceso de sangre.

Bufé. No da miedo… —murmuré para mí misma—. Sentí el pecho de Jake vibrar, producto de sus risitas discretas.

La película se tornó un poco confusa, aunque bastante asquerosa. No le veía mucho sentido. Pero si me dio miedo. Sólo un poco. A mitad de la película, el ambiente se puso un poco cargado, tanto de parte de Rose y Emm, que estaban besuqueándose apasionadamente en el sillón, como de parte de Ali y Jasper, que a los pocos minutos se contagiaron de parte de la parejita de "contacto". Jake y yo solo atinábamos a reír, muy incómodos; así que reaccione rápido, tomé un cojín y se lo lance primero a Ali, quien rió a carcajadas y se aferraba al cuello de Jasper, divertida por mi reacción.

—Ni se te ocurra lanzarme un cojín… —gruño Emmett. —si les incomoda, lárguense.

Después de la pequeña escena pornográfica que el oso nos había dado, seguimos viendo la película y el resto de la noche fue tranquila. Luego de una pequeña charla con mi mamá y Sue, me tomé un vaso de sangre, que me había traído Jacob y nos fuimos a descansar.

No tuvimos ningún otro choque con Edward y Tanya… gracias a Dios.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV.**

-Seguro me queda bien? -pregunte mientras me miraba en el espejo con el vestido puesto.

Lo sentía mas ajustado a diferencia de la ultima vez que me lo probé.

-Cariño, se supone que no debes de opacar a Sue -dijo Jake entrando a la habitación- Ella debe lucirse esta noche, no tu

-Baboso -susurre riendo

Ali me paso la caja con mis zapatos, unas sandalias de tacón bajo, que era azul al igual que el vestido. Cuando me los puse Jake soltó un silbido, digno de un albañil, causando risas de parte de Alice y un gran sonrojo de mi parte.

-Te ves hermosa -sonrió Ali por unos segundos, luego frunció los labios.

-Desembucha -rodé los ojos y suspire, la conocía demasiado.

-Se que no te gusta hablar de aquello, pero tengo la necesidad de decirlo -se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa- Me acorde lo hermosa y maravillosa que estabas en el día de tu boda, nunca va a haber una novia tan hermosa como tu.

-Secundo la moción -afirmo Jacob

Me daba cólera cada vez que mencionaban esa boda. Es verdad, no me gusta recordarla. Fue hermosa, pero me hace llorar y romper mi promesa.

...

Me pase todo el día metida en el gran baño de Alice, justo como el día de mi boda.

Mascarillas, polvos, lociones hidratantes, brillos y todo un spa incluido.

-Tenia una idea pero solo funcionara para Bella -suspiro Rose- Quería cambiar de look, pero en los vampiros no se puede

-Entonces -siguió Alice sonriendo- Bella tiene que hacerlo en nombre de las tres

Ali aplaudió emocionada mientras le pedía ayuda a Rose. Luego de jugar a Barbie Bella tamaño real. Ali, Rose, Jazz y yo fuimos en el mercedes de Carlisle hacia la casa, donde Esme, mi mama y Sue nos esperaban en el cuarto de mi papa.

Todavía teníamos prohibido ver, ir o pensar en el patio. Ordenes especificas de Esme.

Esme se encargaba del peinado y maquillaje de Sue. Ella debía quedar mas que espectacular. Alice y Rose me acompañaron a mi cuarto para nosotras arreglarnos ahí.

...

-Houston, tenemos un problema -dije imitando a la NASA

Alice chasqueo la lengua preocupada.

El vestido no cerraba, y si, mi panza había crecido unos pocos centímetros Ya los invitados estaban en el patio, no había tiempo de ir por otro.

-Como es posible? -pregunto Rosalie con el ceño fruncido- En la mañana te quedaba bien

Me encogí de hombros. Me daba cargo de conciencia haber compartido una conversación intima y sincera con ella, donde me había entregado su confianza y yo no contar con ella para estos momentos.

Después de intentar e intentar y seguir intentando, no lográbamos ajustar mas el vestido sin que apretara la parte superior de mi vientre haciendo que sisee de dolor y que mi bebe se incomode y comience a patear.

-No, no hay forma de cerrarlo

-Ten ponte esto -Alice me paso una chaqueta formal de cuero negro- Cubrirá el cierre abierto.

Me coloque la chaqueta y me mire al espejo. Me sorprendí por lo que vi, era yo pero en una versión mejorada.

Alice y Rosalie me habían cortado el cabello en capas, conservando el largo. Me hicieron un cerquillo y se les ocurrió hacerme _highlights_rubios. Primero, me alisaron el cabello para después con un rizador ondular desde la mitad hasta abajo.

Mi maquillaje fue sencillo, rizador de pestañas,un poco de blush, delineador negro y brillo labial.

Ademas de eso, pude ver que mi piel se veía brillosa y al pasar mi mano por mi brazo comprobé que se había vuelto mas suave, mis ojos tenían un brillo especial. A pesar del divorcio, los problemas con Edward y Tanya me veía como si me hubiera pasado algo grande, algo increíble. _Por supuesto, mi bebe. Duhh! _-pensé riendo.

Me gire a Alice mordiendo mi labio en una sonrisa para tener su aprobación. Me entrego los zapatos para ponérmelos cuando escuche unos pequeños ladridos en la parte de arriba y que rasguñaban la puerta, Rose la abrió y entro mi pequeño Tommy corriendo hacia mi.

-Corazón -lo cargue en mi regazo y comencé a sobarlo- Que guapo que estas

Tenia el pelaje mas suave y olía a jabón de perro, le había cortado y limado las uñas y de accesorio de collar le pusieron un corbatín.

-Te extrañe -lo abrace

-Oye oye -reclamo Ali- Vas a estropear nuestra obra, así que suelta al perro y sube que Jacob te esta esperando

Baje a mi perrito y obedecí las ordenes de Ali. Salí al patio y creo que todo Forks estaba en ese momento. La manada, mis profesores del instituto, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Angela.. todos, absolutamente todos.

El patio estaba maravillosamente arreglado. Habian usado las ramas de los arboles que daban a las casa para colgar una cadena de _globos de luz* _y las mesas tenian manteles blancos con una franja azul y de centros de mesa un ramo de rosas rojas. Estaba hermoso y bien iluminado.

-Bella

-Angie -la abrace con mucho cariño. Tenia un vestido sencillo, dorado, strappless con una pequeña flor dorada de la misma tela como decoracion en la cintura.

- Como estas?

-Yo bien, gracias -me sonrió- Y tu? Como va la vida de casada?

Levanto las cejas sugestivamente pero mi gesto hizo que se quedara boquiabierta.

-Es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar -sonreí a medias

-Que ocurrió?

Alce un poco mi vista y vi a Jake con la manada, mi punto de salida

-Hablamos después si?

-Claro como quieras

-Gracias -le sonreí con sinceridad- Pero no le comentes nada a Jess, por favor

Hizo como si se cosiera la boca.

Me acerque a mi mejor amigo de casi dos metros de altura y lo abrace por la espalda causando que la manada comenzara a aullar y silbar, yo en una respuesta infantil les saque la lengua y les murmure "idiotas". Jacob se dio la vuelta y me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Simplemente hermosa -dijo y me dio un gran y sonoro beso beso en la mejilla y los chicos de nuevo hicieron escándalo- Ya no la molesten.

-Tu tambien te ves bien -le mencione. Pantalones oscuros de mezclilla con una camisa balnca y una chaqueta formal negra y unos zapatos italianos negros. Formal pero con su aire rebelde y sexy.

Billy se me acerco en su silla de ruedas.

-Hola Bells

-Que hay Billy? -salude- Te ves bien

-Todo un galan -me guiño el ojo- Tal vez mas tarde me concedas un baile

-Tu padre te la quita -Paul cogio el hombro de Jake riendose- Que mala pata, hermano.

Pase de saludo en saludo, y todos me preguntaban sobre mi vida de casada, sonreía incomoda y hay era cuando Jacob me sacaba de ahí. Entre todas las conversaciones en las que mi _matrimonio_ y yo no eramos el centro de atención me entere de que Jessica y Mike ya estaban formalizando su relación y que se iban juntos a estudiar a la Universidad de Seattle. Angela iba a Evergreen State en Olympia pero Ben iba a la de Seattle.

-Y tu Bella? -pregunto Jess- A que universidad iban tu y Edward?

Suspire, caso perdido. Todos me iban a mencionar a Edward sin duda.

-Teníamos planeado ir a Darmouth -le sonreí

Jessica tenia puesto un vestido de tiras, animal print. Y Mike un traje formal con una corbata verde musgo.

-Y Edward? Donde esta? -pregunto Mike

-El esta en camino -respondio Jake por mi.

Se acercaron los padres de Jessica, Mike y Angela y comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, politica, educacion y mas tonterias que no me interesaban saber, yo me disculpe alegando que tenia que ir adentro.

Leah, que habia llegado hace mas o menos una hora atras, se estaba comportando como toda una perra. Yo entraba a un lugar en la casa y ella gruñia y se iba, me miraba con mala cara. Cogi a mi perro y me iba a sentar en el sofa cuando Leah paso a mi lado y me fue empujando con el hombro.

-Puedo saber que demonios te pasa conmigo? -explote- Toda la santa noche me has tratado como si fuera un bicho.. una poca cosa

-Y que te crees que eres? La reina de Inglaterra?

-No, pero al menos merezco respeto

-Respeto? A ti? Por que?-grito

-No lo se -me encogi de hombros- Pero tampoco tienes por que tratarme asi, no te he hecho absolutamente nada.

-No pero estoy harta de ti, estoy harta de todo esto -gruño- Estoy harta de tu vida perfecta

¡¿Que?¡

-De mi vida perfecta? -bufe- Mi vida para ti es perfecta

Le interrumpi cuando abrio la boca para hablar.

-No llevo ni un mes de casada y ya me divorcie -señale- El ahora esta con otra -mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir- Estoy embarazada y ni siquiera puedo decirle por que va a pensar que es una trampa para atarlo a mi y no se que voy a hacer por el resto de mi vida, no se que va a ser de mi

Alguien me abrazo por la espalda, Jake, y comenzo a acariciarme el brazo

-Cariño, tranquilizate -lo abrace por la cintura- No te hace bien. Gracias Leah, bien hecho -se dirigio a la mencionada con sarcasmo

-Estas embarazada? -me tense al escuchar a mi padre.

Estaba en la escalera apoyado en el barandal con la cara palida y de sorpresa. Mis lagrimas salian a montones ahora y mi barbilla temblaba.

-Bella? Respondeme -exigio

-Charlie, tranquilo -Jacob trato de hacer que se calme

-Tu no te metas -fruncio el ceño- Bella?!

Sali corriendo al porche y me sente en los escalones a llorar. Esto era lo que queria evitar, que mis padres lo supieran, queria despues de esto irme y desaparecer.

Charlie se sento a mi lado suspirando. No podia alzar la mirada, romperia a llorar mas fuerte. El me abrazo poniendo su barbilla en mi cabeza y yo poniendola en su pecho, lo abrace por la cintura.

-Estas embarazada -mas que una pregunta era una afirmacion.

Solloce mas fuerte.

-Esta bien nena no pasa nada -me acaricio la espalda- Por que no me lo dijiste?

Alce mi cabeza

-Tenia miedo

-De que? De que te rechazara y te botara de mi casa?

_No, miedo a que te enteres de lo que te he ocultado este tiempo que he estado aqui. Miedo a que te maten por mi culpa, miedo a que me rechaces a mi bebe por su especie. _

Pero tenia que mentirle. Asi que solo asenti.

Solto una risita amarga.

-En serio me crees capaz de eso

Me encogi de hombros.

-Eres mi primera y unica hija, por un bebe no te voy a botar de mi casa -me puso un mechon detras de la oreja- No lo haria por nada del mundo.

Me beso la mejilla y me seco las lagrimas.

-Alice te va a ahorcar cuando te vea con toda esa cosa negra regada -rio

-Es delineador papa -rei con el

-Y por que no le quieres decir que estas embarazada?

Me encogi de hombros.

-Lo que le dije a Leah, no quiero atarlo a mi de esa forma. Irrelevante, si me cree o no.

-Deberia asumir esa responsabilidad -gruño

-Yo no quiero que la asuma papa -le sonreí con dulzura para que me entienda.

Un auto doblo en la esquina de la cuadra, un Volvo para ser mas precisa. _Su _volvo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-Que no se lo diga a tu madre? Hecho, tu te enfrentaras a ella

Rodé los ojos.

-Aparte de eso, necesito que te olvides de todo lo que te acabo de decir

-Por que?

-Por que es tu noche, no tienes que dejar que mis problemas te afecten esta noche -dije las palabras atropelladas- Solo piensa en ti y es Sue, hoy es la noche especial de los dos. No pienses en mi ni en mis problemas, ok?

-Esta bien -rodó los ojos- Tratare de no hacerlo

-Logralo -le bese la mejilla

El volvo aparco en la acera y Edward bajo del asiento de piloto y rápidamente fue hacia el co-piloto y abrió la puerta. _No puedo creer que la haya traído, maldito. _Tanya bajo con un vestido negro, super sencillo, con un escote en la parte de adelante que se abría hasta el ombligo mostrando casi la mitad de sus pechos. Tenia una abertura en su pierna derecha hasta mas arriba de la mitad del muslo y la parte de atrás llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas.

De los asientos traseros salieron Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN -chillo- Que demonios le hiciste a tu maquillaje?! Con toda esta gente aqui y tu con el maquillaje regado. Mi trabajo se lo llevo el viento, no sirvió de nada.

Siguió siseando, maldiciendo y balbuceando un millón de cosas mas hasta que se decidió entrar y arreglarme. En la puerta me choque con Edward,desgraciadamente. Estaba hermoso _como siempre._ Tenia una camisa negra, sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando a la vista el nacimiento de su pecho. Con un terno oscuro y pantalones de vestir del mismo color.

-Que es lo que se supone que no debe pensar Charlie sobre ti esta noche?

Sacudi mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente y dejar de mirarlo como una tonta. Y carraspee.

-Cosas que por supuesto a TI -recalque- Ya no te incumben

Alice arreglo mi delineador y me dijo que el fotógrafo estaba tomando unas fotos a mi papa y Sue y que me estaban buscando para tomarse conmigo.

...

El vestido de Sue era una hermosura. Era pegado al cuerpo, llegaba a medio muslo, la parte del busto era en forma de corazón y con brillos muchos brillos. Tenia el cabello suelto con las puntas onduladas y unos tacones dorados, sencillos.

Abrace a mi padre por la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla sonriendo. Al otro lado de el poso Sue pasando sus brazos por su cintura también topándose con los míos No me molestaba, en absoluto.

-Mis dos mujeres favoritas -nos beso en la frente en las dos.

El flash me aturdió por un momento pero seguía sonriendo. Alice pidió una foto conmigo, en donde se sumaron Rose y Esme. Puse una mano en la cintura y mi peso en un solo pie. Posando.

-Quiero verla quiero verla -pidió Rose al fotógrafo.

Me acerque a verla también, nos veíamos bien.

Ali con su vestido strapless pegado al cuerpo, de color amarillo con bolitas negras como decorado y sus tacones negros. Se había planchado el cabello haciéndolo ver mas largo. Rose tenia un vestido rojo claro que llegaba a medio muslo de un solo hombro, su cabellera rubia la tenia suelta y tenia unos tacones de tiras plateados. Esme se puso un vestido verde claro, de mangas que llegaba hasta las rodillas y tacones negros.

Yo, con mi vestido azul de tiras, la parte del busto tenia un escote y como ahora se agrandaron un poco por el embarazado, resaltaban. Esa parte era pegada, hasta el comienzo de mi vientre desde ahí caía la falda hasta mitad mis muslos. Y mi chaqueta para tapar el cierre abierto, me veía realmente bien.

Luego toco la foto con Phil y mi madre. Ella usaba un vestido negro con franjas verdes a los lados, y que le llegaba a la rodilla. Muy juvenil.

...

La noche estuvo tranquila, excepto por el hecho que Edward y Tanya se pusieron melosos y todos terminaron por enterarse de mi matrimonio fallido. Jessica quería saberlo todo, como siempre, yo no quería hablar de eso y ella me buscaba. Me pase un buen rato huyendo de ella. Angie no comento nada, solo me dio una sonrisa de apoyo. Mike volvió a sus planes de querer conquistarme y coquetearme.

Sam y Katherine no tenían mucho de haber llegado, Katt me abrazo muy fuerte riendo.

-Saliste de la cueva -reí- Parece que no te he visto en años.

-Lo siento corazón, he tenido mucho trabajo -me observo de pies a cabeza- Que cambio, estas guapa.

-Tu también lo estas -dije elogiando su vestido verde musgo de mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Luego de ese rápido saludo fue a abrazar a mi papa y a Ali. Sam me agarro de la cintura y me abrazo, apretándome contra su pecho. Me elogio mi cambio de look y me dio un beso en la frente

-Bella -me llamo Esme- Estas lista?

Asenti con miedo, me iba a dar pánico escénico, estaba segura.

-Buenas noches -saludo por el micrófono- Bella tiene una sorpresa para Charlie y Sue, disfruten.

Agarre la mano de Jake y lo arrastre al pequeño escenario que habían montado. Hace un par de días hice un par de cambios con las canciones que me pidieron que cantara y las hice un dúo junto a Jake.

Habían dos pequeñas sillas frente al par de micrófonos El guitarrista comenzó a entonar los acordes mientras rogaba que mi voz saliera perfecta como en los ensayos y que no me equivocara con la letra.

Tome un gran respiro y clave mis ojos en Jake.

_ Saying I love you  
It's not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say but  
If you only knew how easy  
It would be to show me how you feel  
More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me  
Cause I'll already know_

_Jake:_

_How I love the way you move  
And the sparkle in your eyes  
There's a color deep inside them  
Like a blue suburban sky  
I don't need to be the king of the world  
As long as I'm the hero of..._

Había cogido una guitarra y comenzó a tocar y a cantar al mismo tiempo. Sonreí. Canta bien, muy bien.

_Ambos:_

_This little girl, oohh yeah_

_Heaven isn't too far away  
Closer to it everyday_

Jake:

_No matter what your friends say_

_Yo:_

_I know we're gonna find our own way_

Ambos:

_Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
Heaven isn't too far away  
Heaven isn't too far away_

(More than words)  
Heaven isn't too far away, away

___Yo:_

___More than words_  
Cause i'll already know  


_Jake:_

_Saying I love you_

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos, mi papa y Sue, con ojos llorosos, se aceraron a nosotros y nos abrazaron dándonos las gracias. Y también recibimos felicitaciones de parte de todos.

Jake me pidió tomarse una foto conmigo. Se puso tras mio y me abrazo por la espalda, puso su barbilla en mi hombro y poso sus manos en mi vientre abultado. Mis manos se movieron donde estaban las de el y las entrelace.

En un momento de la noche, mientras todos bailaban creo que hasta mi perro, me senté en una mesa junto a Angie. Conversar con ella era igual a quitarse un peso de encima, le conté todo, excepto la parte de que estoy embarazada. Me comprendía y escuchaba atentamente. No me aconsejo por que yo era la única que había pasado por algo así pero si me dijo que,aunque era una pena lo de mi divorcio, tenia que seguir adelante. Y que ella y Ben estaría apoyándome siempre.

Luego de todo esto, me toco dar un pequeño brindis. Me dolían los pies, aunque no fueran tacones, igual me dolían así que andaba descalza de un lado a otro. Alice estaba furiosa por, según ella, mi falta de glamour. Sam, Emmett y Jake me miraban divertidos y hacían bromas burlándose de mi torpeza. Me dirigí al escenario con zapatos en mano y antes de subir me los coloque. Cogí el micrófono y una copa y comencé...

-Hola,...uhm, la mayoría aquí me conoce así que... -carraspee- Solo diré un par de cosas y espero me perdonen, no soy buena dando discursos

Tome un respiro y mire a mi padre y a su prometida. _Odio que todo mundo me mire._

-Nunca he visto a mi padre tan feliz ni tan afectivo -reí- Solo me queda agradecerle a Sue por aceptar a mi padre en su vida y por quererlo tanto. Se que cuidaras bien de el -le sonreí- Y ya no tendre que preocuparme por que se muera de hambre

Mi papa rodó los ojos pero aun así rió. Era la pura verdad.

-Me alegro que igual que mama, tu, hayas encontrado a alguien con quien puedas compartir el resto de tu vida -mi barbilla comenzo a temblar y mis ojos a arder- Y se que no tengo que decirle a Sue el típico "Cuídalo y quiérelo o te las veras conmigo" por que ya lo haces y te lo agradezco

Mis lagrimas no paraban.

-Propongo un brindis -alce mi copa- Por esta hermosa pareja, que sean felices

Antes de bajar le lance un beso en el aire a mi papa sonriendole.

Charlie y todos me pedían que cante otra canción Tenia una en mente, la primera que me habían pedido que cante, pero esta debía hacerla sola y me daba pánico Termine aceptando, me encantaba esa canción y tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-Pon el grito en el cielo Bells -me susurro al oido Katt

Subí al escenario de nuevo y todos aplaudieron, la manada aulló y Jake me guiño el ojo. La música comenzó a sonar y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la canción Y recordé esa tarde en la que Edward me la canto en el oído, unos días antes de la boda. Nuestros últimos días en nuestro prado.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Charlie había sacado a bailar a Sue, Phill a mi mama, y había unas parejas mas abrazados y bailando. Entre ellos Esme con Carlisle, Sam y Katt y.. Edward con Tanya.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes

___I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

Deje de pensar en ese perfecto momento que pase junto a el y pensé en mi bebe. Pose mi mano en mi vientre y como siempre sentí sus pataditas en respuesta, pensaba en todo lo que quería vivir junto a esta nueva personita que esta entrando en mi vida.

___I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this_

I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

___Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_'Cause I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Esa era la canción favorita de mi papa y Sue. Sabia que les había encantado que la cantase para ellos hoy.

-Cantas bien -Edward se acerco a mi- Pero estoy confundido

-Aja -rodé los ojos- Y por que o que?

-Estas coqueteando con el esposo de tu amiga? O con Jacob? O con los dos?

Que estúpido. Cretino. Si no fuera por que me rompería la mano, le daría una buena cachetada.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste -cruce mis brazos en mi pecho- Es el esposo de mi amiga

-Y por que te pones melosa con el?

-Por que me quiere -me encogi de hombros

-Osea que con el chucho si?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe -le escupi- Ya no es tu problema, tu me dejaste. Recuerdas? No entiendo por que tantas preguntas

Me di media vuelta, Emily y la manada se acercaron a mi.

-Vamos a hacer una pijamada, queremos pasar una noche con todos y hacer un poco de escándalo -rio

Por mas que me negué termine aceptando. Era difícil resistirse a una noche de risas y diversión con ellos. Luego de avisarle a papa y arreglar un pequeño bolso con mi pijama y mi neceser me fui a despedir de ellos y de los Cullen y también de Katt y Sam.

-Seth no vienes?

-No -bostezo- Estoy cansado

Cogí a mi perro que estaba durmiendo en la alfombra -Te portas bien corazón -le bese el lomo- Cuida la casa

Agarre la mano de Jake y fuimos rumbo a la Push. Hicieron una fogata en la playa y sacaron unas botellas de whisky, tequila y un par de cajas de cervezas. Me senté en la arena quitándome la chaqueta y los zapatos.

-Así que Charlie lo sabe -afirmo- Ahora no podremos desaparecer tan fácil

-No quiero desaparecer -suspire- No para mi papa. Ya sabe, y.. y.. Ay no se!

Me abrazo.

-Tranquila, todavía no pensemos en eso si?

Los chicos me dieron una botella de cerveza y me llamaron aguafiestas por no aceptarla y no tomar y emborracharme como ellos. Comenzaron a bailar, a balancearse mejor dicho, no podían pararse derechos. Era gracioso ver al muy correcto macho alfa de Sam tambaleándose por ahí con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

Se lanzaron a la playa con ropa y todo. Cuando querían tirarse del acantilado los paramos y los llevamos a casa de Emily, parecían niños chiquitos.

-Te quedas aquí o vienes a mi casa? -pregunto Jake

-Quédate aquí -trato de decir Emily tirada en el sofá- Va a ser divertido

-No, me voy contigo. No estén tomando mas.

Ya era tarde, habían 5 cuerpos regados por toda la sala roncando fuerte. Jacob tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta la casa de el. Estábamos en silencio, pero esos silencios cómodos, no de esos que tienes que llenar con besos o palabrería cursi.

_Cállate__ que estas describiendo tu relación con Edward. _

Llegamos a la casa de el cogidos de la mano. La casa estaba oscura y no había ruidos.

Luego de ponerme mi pijama y lavarle los dientes me acosté en su pequeña y estrecha cama. Jake se acostó a ami lado abrazándome por la cintura, me cogió la mano y beso los nudillos.

-No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí.

Prometió

* * *

**Se lo mucho que me demore, pero como dije estaba de vacaciones, así que salí de viaje y esas cosas... **

**Lo peor es que me robaron el celular como para escribir ahí y luego subirlo. Y también se me hizo un poco difícil porque no puedo conseguir una Beta y ahí veces que me quedo paralizada. **

**Bueeenooo, aquí les dejo el capitulo. Ahora que regrese *y de seguro no iré de viaje de nuevo* subiré mas seguido. **

**Supuse que quería saber en quien me inspire para Sam y Katherine, bueno, las fotos están en mi perfil. **

**Y también la foto de los vestidos y eso. Las canciones que puse los links también están en mi perfil, chequenlos ;)**

**Por fis, reviews :* **

**Disfruteeeeeen! Las quierooo...**

**Pd: Espero y no me hayan abandonado **


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI.**

Entré despacio y sin hacer ruido, tenía la esperanza de que mi padre hubiera tomado lo suficiente anoche como para no recordar nada. Mi perrito me recibió con ladridos y lamidas.

-Shh, calla amor -dejé los zapatos y sostuve al pequeño entre mis brazos- Yo también te extrañe.

Sonreí como tonta, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener mascotas, pero siempre me gustaron, en especial los perros.

-¡Bells!... pensé que llegabas más tarde -mi mama salió de la cocina, junto con Phil- Mira, ya se freír pollo y hacer pasta -dijo con mucho orgullo, señalando hacia la mesa.

Me asome y encima había un plato con trozos de pollo, -un poco quemados-, y en un bol estaba la pasta. Tomé un tenedor y piqué la pasta, alcé el tenedor y todo lo que estaba en el bol, quedó pegado al pequeño cubierto.

-Mamá -rodé los ojos- Tu "pasta" está pegada.

-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo -frunció el ceño- No te burles de mis creaciones.

Me aguante la risa para no hacerla sentir mal.

-¿Y papá? –pregunté.

-Salió con Sue -contesto Phil con un pedazo de pollo en la boca.

-Estaba medio raro -mamá frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros.

_Espero que no sea por la metidita de pata de Seth, lo voy a ahorcar…_

-Me iré a bañar -dije subiendo las escaleras, con el perrito tras de mí.

Limpié mi cara con una toallita quita-maquillaje, me saqué la chaqueta y el vestido, junto con la ropa interior. Me amarré el pelo con una liga y abrí el grifo para llenar la tina.

El agua estaba caliente, comencé a relajarme y a pensar en qué le iba a decir a mí padre cuando regresara, ojala no se acuerde todavía.

Me enjaboné mi cabello y todo el cuerpo, y me quedé un ratito más, disfrutando del agua caliente y las burbujas hasta que mi estómago gruñó y mi bebé pateó reclamando su comida.

-Ya entendí cariño -sonreí acariciando mi vientre.

Me anudé una toalla, cogí la ropa y baje a mi cuarto. Prendí la tele, mientras buscaba ropa que ponerme. Hacía frío, así que encendí la calefacción y opté por ponerme unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta. Bajé a la cocina por un poco de comida, no había casi nada, por lo que me toco comer lo que mi mama había preparado. No estaba malo, solo los pedazos de pollo estaban un poco duros. Regrese a mi cuarto con mi perrito y comencé a hacer zapping hasta que encontré una de mis películas favoritas: _El efecto mariposa._

...

-Bella -me levantarón.

Mi papá estaba sentado en una esquina de mi cama, con Sue a su lado, Jacob y Seth –éste último, con cara de culpabilidad- estaban apoyados en la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre? –ya tenía idea de que querían decirme…

Mi papá miro a Sue preocupado y ella miro a Seth, con cara de querer matarlo.

-Ayer Seth bebió en exceso y bueno... – Sue titubeó.

-Se convirtió en un perro gigante y comenzó a correr por todo el jardín –bufo mi papá, luego me miró- Luego dijo que tus amigos, Kat y Sam, eran vampiros. Aunque eso no lo creo, tomó demasiado, así que pudo decir cualquier tontería –me señaló- ¿Tú sabias algo de esto?

Bajé la mirada, culpable.

-Lo sabías –afirmó, solo asentí.

-Papá, ellos nos protegen –le expliqué- Le debo mi vida a todos ellos, siempre han estado para ayudarme.

-¿Todos? ¿Hay más? –me preguntó, sorprendido.

-La mayoría de los chicos de la reserva –dijó Jacob.

Charlie suspiró. Se levanto de la cama, murmurando un _Tendré que vivir con esto._ Se giró hacia mí.

-¿Cómo vas con el embarazo? –preguntó.

Seth chilló.

-¿Estás embarazada? Si que eres rápido, dame esos cinco –alzó su mano hacia Jacob con una sonrisa.

Jake lo fulminó con la mirada y se sentó a mi lado.

-Seth, no –Sue le bajó la mano.

Charlie no le prestó atención.

-No le has contado a tu madre aún, ¿Verdad?

Negué mientras cogía mi I-Phone. Tenía dos mensajes, uno de Sam, preguntando que había dicho mi papa sobre lo ocurrido y el otro de Alice, preguntándome que era lo que había pasado.

Mire a Jake con un puchero haciéndolo reír.

-¿Me traerías una pizza, con mucho queso y trocitos de piña? –Me mordí el labio- Uuu, y tocino, quiero con mucho tocino.

Rió más fuerte, junto con mi papá. Me dió un beso en la cabeza y se levanto.

-Puedes traer pizza para todos, no voy a comer lo que sea que haya hecho Renne –refunfuñó mi padre- Pero trae pizza normal, no esa mezcla extraña que Bella te pidió. No puedo creer que la hayan dejado cocinar, puede intoxicar a las personas.

-¿Quién puede intoxicar a las personas? –pregunto mamá entrando al cuarto

Charlie comenzó a tartamudear cosas inentendibles. Renne le sonrió y propuso ver una película mientras comíamos las pizzas.

…

Mientras, Seth y yo escogíamos la película que queríamos ver, este, de pronto fijo su vista en mí, y no la quitó por un buen rato.

-¿Te regalo una foto? –bromee

-No –rió- Estas embarazada –afirmó- Puedo preguntar ¿Quién es el padre?

Suspire.

-Obviamente, es Edward.

Resopló.

- Eso es algo… imposible.

-No, no lo es –lo miré- No lo sabe, así que por favor, no le comentes a nadie, ni siquiera lo pienses cuando el esté cerca. Por favor.

-Lo haré, tranquila.

Luego de unos minutos me abrazó. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, con la canción –Linger de Cramberries- era Jacob.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté.

-¿Quieres la grande, o la mediana?

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, finalmente le dije:

-La más grande que haya –contesté con una sonrisa.

…

La tarde en familia, fue mejor de lo esperado. Me comí la pizza con gusto, por el hambre que tenia, y además, mi bebé estaba tranquilo.

Bromeamos un rato, hasta que comenzarón a contar anécdotas vergonzosas sobre mí: Seth y Jacob se reían a carcajada limpia y yo, en la esquina del sofá, roja de la vergüenza y la furia.

Luego de un par de horas -en las que se seguían burlando de mi-, Phil y Charlie pusieron un partido mientras tomaban cervezas. Seth nos propuso -a Jake y a mí- jugar Guitar Hero. En realidad, propuso una revancha, ya que hace unos cuantos días atrás, yo le gané en un duelo que tuvimos.

Comenzó a sonar Lonely Is The Night de Billy Squier.

Seth empezó a desesperarse, y Jake, a reír. Si, le iba ganar de nuevo. Era como jugar con Emmett, excepto que el oso se enfurecía, y en su berrinche, rompía la guitarra.

-Ok, el _solo _es el decisivo –dijo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla- Es lo que nos separa del perdedor y el ganador.

Había escuchado la canción un par de veces, nunca la había tocado en este juego. Eso era lo peor, que haya sido la primera vez que tocaba esta canción y que le haya ganado con un alto puntaje.

Jacob no paraba de mofarse. Seth solo sonreía derrotado y yo celebraba mi victoria. Me sentía invencible.

-¿De nuevo? –pregunté aguantando mi risa.

-Si me ganas, me quitas mi hombría, ten eso en mente -me "amenazó" con una sonrisa.

Escogió otra canción, una más difícil. Thunderstruck de AC/DC.

Se la paso lloriqueando toda la noche, por haberle ganado, más de dos veces.

-Debería quejarme yo, tengo los dedos adoloridos –dije riéndome.

Recibí una llamada de Alice, contándole lo que había ocurrido, pero que mi papá no sospechaba, de ninguno de ellos. Lo mismo le dije a Sam.

Después de una ducha me fui a mi habitación a escuchar un poco de música y leer un rato.

…

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi costado derecho, que se hacía más punzante, conforme pasaban los minutos. Se me hacia un poco difícil respirar, Jake no se había quedado conmigo esa noche, y no podía gritar. Me gire con cuidado para coger mi celular, que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Como pude, le escribí a Kat, los dedos me temblaban y mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir por el dolor, que se iba intensificando, marque el numero de Jacob.

-¿Hola? –contesto somnoliento.

-Ja..jake –hablé como pude.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Me due..le.

Colgó y en pocos minutos, ya estaba a mi lado. Me cargo con mucho cuidado y me metió a un auto. Me llevaron en una camilla de un lado al otro, podía distinguir la voz de Kat, Sam y Jake en cada momento.

Me sacaron unas cuantas radiografías, tenía un par de costillas rotas. Eso era lo que no me dejaba respirar, por suerte no habían quedado astillas.

Ya en la habitación, Jake llamó a Charlie para decirle que estaba bien, y que el bebé también estaba en buenas condiciones.

-Nena –Kat se sentó a mi lado- Tienes que tratar de no moverte tanto, o muy rápido. El bebé es fuerte, te estará causando un poco de malestar por unas semanas, si te mantienes en reposo y y no te mueves mucho no va a volver a suceder esto. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí.

-Ahora, descansa –sonrió palmeando mi brazo- Pasaras aquí la noche.

-Odio los hospitales.

-Lo sé, pero solo es por precaución.

El resto de la noche me la pase durmiendo, Jake descansó en el sofá que estaba a un lado de la cama, no se veía cómodo, y me sentía culpable.

Al día siguiente me desperté sintiéndome incomoda, una fija mirada desde una esquina de la habitación, estaba sobre mí.

-Asi que estas embarazada –sonrió con malicia.

* * *

**Niñas, nuevo capitulo.. Es un poco corto, pero lo hice con mucho cariño :) **

**Ya encontre Beta, la cual hizo un gran trabajo... Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH. *aplausos***

**Ella tiene el 60% del credito, soporto mis horrores ortograficos... **

**Bueno, disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviews ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo beteado por Lupita Carrasco de Betas FFTH...**

**Playlist**

***The Climb -Miley Cyrus **

**XVII.**

— ¿Cuándo viajaras? — Me cuestionó mi papá, triste.

— Mañana en la noche. — Respondí, mientras guardaba la mayoría de mis cosas en una pequeña maleta.

— ¿No pasarás tu cumpleaños aquí, con nosotros?

_¿Mi cumpleaños_? Lo mire, confundida.

—Es en una semana, Bella. —Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, desde que regrese… ya estamos a muy poco tiempo de mi cumpleaños.

— No papá. No pasaré aquí mi cumpleaños.

No hace falta señalar que él no estaba de acuerdo. No aceptaba ninguna de las decisiones que yo estaba tomando en este momento, pero que, a la vez, eran necesarias para mí. Le expliqué de forma sutil las razones, le conté solo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo que lo podía mantener a salvo.

Kat me había dejado salir del hospital, ayer por la tarde. Jake y yo discutimos—por varias horas— porque le hable sobre mi decisión de irme y él se rehusó, al igual que mi padre, a que viajara embarazada, con dos costillas rotas y, aparentemente, sin ninguna razón coherente. Y no me dejo tranquila, hasta que le dije la verdad. Tanya había escuchado todo: cuando llame a Alice y le platiqué lo que había ocurrido. Se apareció en el hospital amenazándome.

Charlie no me pidió más explicaciones, y salió de mi cuarto, justo cuando Jacob entraba.

— Recuérdame una vez más, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

— Porque ella lo sabe, Jake. — Me giré y pase mi mano por su cabello. — Esta loca y me da miedo.

— Bien. Recuérdame una vez más, la razón por la que no debo ir y asesinarla. — Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, tratando de calmarse. Había comenzado a temblar.

— Porque, ella no vale la pena. — Le sonreí con dulzura.

Resopló. Estaba enfadado.

El timbre sonó en ese preciso momento, y Jake fue a abrir. Eran Kat y Sam, y no venían de visita.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué te vas? — Kat frunció el ceño, al ver las maletas encima de la cama.

— No te puedes ir. — Sam comenzó a guardar mi ropa en el armario, de nuevo.

— Deja ahí. — Le arranqué una camiseta y la volví a guardar en la maleta. — Me voy por la sencilla razón de que tengo que hacerlo.

— ¿Quien te fue a visitar al hospital? — Cuestionó Katherine, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué? No sé de qué me hablas. —Me hice la desentendida. No estaba dispuesta a ponerlos en peligro.

— Había un rastro de vampiro en la habitación… y no era de Sam ni era mío. Llegaba hasta la ventana.

_¡Mierda! _

— ¿Quien fue a verte al hospital, Bella? —Preguntó Sam, bastante preocupado.

Decidí, que no tenía que mentirles, no a ellos, a los únicos que me habían apoyado, desde antes de saber que estaba embarazada, con todo. Y les tuve que contar.

**Flashback **

— _Así que… estas embarazada. __— Sonrió__ con malicia. _

_Tanya._

_Abracé mi vientre instintivamente, queriendo proteger a mi bebé. _

_—__Tranquila, no te hare nada. __—S__alió de la esquina, caminando en mi dirección. Dijera lo que dijera, no confiaba en ella. _

_—_ ¿_Que quieres? __—Le__ pregunté, armándome de valor. _

_—_ _A mí no trates de pasarme por tonta. __— Se__sentó en una esquina de la cama. _

_Retrocedí, hasta pegarme al respaldo de la cama. _

_—_ _No sé de qué hablas… _

_Se rió irónicamente... en ese momento temí por mi pequeño. _

_—_ _Hablo de que sé de quién es ese bebé. __— Señaló__ mi vientre. __— Ya te lo dije,_ _no soy tonta. _

_—_ _Ese no es tu problema. __— Me__ anime a decirle, con un poco de temor. _

_—_ _No, claro que no. Nunca te creerá, si le dices que es de él. Pero tengo un pequeño problema. Mientras tú sigas aquí, yo no podre estar con Edward. _

_—_ _Nos divorciamos, así que es todo tuyo. _

— _Tonta humana… __—__se burló__—.__ Te propongo un trato. __— Se__ acerco mucho más a mí. __—__ Tú coges a tu cosa esa y te vas, o… _

_—_ _O qu-que… __—Titubeé__. Estaba aterrada._

_— __O tú y tú pequeño bastardo me las pagaran. __—Me__ gruñó, amenazadoramente. __—__ Es fácil y sencillo, nadie sospecharía de mí. _

_Miro hacia la puerta y luego regresó su mirada a mi rostro. _

_—_ _Tú decides. __— S__orinó sínicamente y salió por la ventana. _

_Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. Era una enfermera. _

_—_ _Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? __— Preguntó__ al verme, ya que estaba temblando y llorando. _

— _Sí. __— Le__ sonreí, secando mis lágrimas. __—__ Hormonas… _

_Me sonrió de vuelta y se giró a revisar unos datos en mi expediente. _

**Fin del flashback**

— ¡Maldita hija de puta! —Gruñó Sam, furioso.

— ¡Hey! Ese vocabulario. —Bromeé, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— No me causa gracia Bella, pudo haberte matado.

— Pero no lo hizo. — Refuté, cansada.

— Pero te altero. —Habló Kat. — Y en tu estado, no puedes alterarte, es grave.

— Lo sé, y por eso me voy. — Me senté en la cama. — Mi bebé corre demasiado peligro aquí, no quiero que suceda algo más complicado.

— Nosotros vamos contigo. — Dijo Kat, automáticamente.

— No. —Negué con la cabeza. — Es suficiente con que Jake vaya, ustedes dos ya hacen demasiado por mí.

— Nada de demasiado, señorita. — Sam se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó cariñosamente. — Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer; además, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir.

Me besó en la mejilla y Jake gruñó como protesta.

— Suéltala…

Yo parecía el juguete de los dos, cuando estaban aburridos. Se ponían celosos, si alguno se atrevía a besarme o me abrazaba en presencia del otro. Kat sabia lo infantil que era su esposo, sólo se reía y al final, las dos les seguíamos el juego.

**…**

Jacob llegó a mi casa con un deportivo. Un *_Lexus IS F_, para ser más específicos. Según él, había ahorrado para comprárselo. Y yo, sabía que le gustaban los deportivos, como a cualquier hombre.

Alice vino a despedirse de mí y a entregarme las llaves de la casa que tenían en Canadá. Ella y Jasper, la habían comprado hace años y cuando les conté que me iba, insistió en que me quedara ahí. También, me entregó una caja mediana con un lazo rojo encima, y sólo dijo que era mi regalo de cumpleaños. No valía la pena discutir con ella, o hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que tuve que aceptarlo, solo dándole las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

Charlie no quería que yo me fuera, tampoco. Quería estar a mi lado y ayudarme en lo que pudiera. Pero no podía ponerlo en tanto peligro. Una vez más.

El auto estaba listo con las maletas guardadas. Me despedí de Alice y Jasper con un gran abrazo, ella me prometió visitarme de vez en cuando y no decirle a nadie sobre donde estaría, solo a Esme.

— Toma… —Charlie me entregó a mi perrito—. Tu saco de pulgas.

Le saqué la lengua. A mi papá, no le agradaba mucho Tommy, porque le ladraba la mayor parte de tiempo y le gustaba cruzarse por sus piernas, mientras caminaba.

— No le hagas caso, mi amor. — Le susurré, besando su oreja.

Jake me abrió la puerta y puse al perrito en el asiento de atrás, donde habíamos puesto la pequeña cama que le habíamos comprado. Jacob se sentó en el asiento del piloto, entrelazó sus manos con las mías, me sonrío cálidamente y me dió un beso en la frente, secando mis lágrimas. Mire por la ventanilla, despidiéndome de todos con un gesto de mano.

El auto arrancó, saqué mi iPhone de la cartera y me puse los audífonos. Comencé a tararear una canción: "_There's always going to be another mountain, I'm always going to want to make it move, always going to be an uphill battle, sometimes you going to have to lose."_

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermoso que cantas? — Jake me aduló, con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Le dí un golpe juguetón en el hombro y reímos.

**...**

La casa era bastante grande, espaciosa y era muy hermosa. Era de dos pisos, con garaje, sencillamente maravillosa; tenía bastantes ventanales, pero estaba un poco cerrada porque, estaba en una urbanización. Jacob bajó las maletas del auto, mientras yo seguía babeando por el lugar en el que íbamos a vivir durante algún tiempo.

Entramos con todo el equipaje. Bueno, yo entré con lo más liviano y con mi pequeño Tommy. Por dentro, era al puro estilo Cullen, por supuesto. Sillones blancos, paredes de color claro, un televisor de pantalla plana en el living y una chimenea grande. También había una escalera, justo como en la casa de Forks. Subí al segundo piso, que, al igual que la casa anterior, tenía un cuarto principal y varios cuartos de huéspedes.

— Mira, ¿Te gusta? — Le hablé a mi perrito, que estaba entre mis brazos y movía su cola, rápidamente. Íbamos recorriendo cada habitación. Todos eran muy bonitos y bastantes amplios.

Bajé al primer piso, y me dirigí a la puerta del patio trasero, la cual, era casi el doble de grande que la de la casa de Charlie. Y aunque hacía frío la mayor parte del tiempo y había un poco de nieve en el piso, el patio lucia hermoso. Se podía ver un poco del césped y una que otra flor. Al frente, estaba el bosque. Se veía realmente impresionante con la nieve que tenían los árboles en las ramas.

Solté a Tommy y éste salió corriendo, muy alegre para revolcarse en el piso. Regresé al living y ví a Jake que estaba entrando con lo que parecían las ultimas maletas. ¿_Habíamos traído tantas?_

Había un corto pasillo, que dirigía a una puerta doble, donde la habitación contaba con una biblioteca, una cama _King Size_, un ropero y un televisor pantalla plana. Tenía, a la vez, un aire de estudio, aunque no se podía negar que era muy bonito y acogedor.

Fui hasta la otra puerta, y noté que era un baño. Con azulejos y con un espejo pequeño en la pared y otro, de cuerpo entero, detrás de la misma. La tina era grande, era como un jacuzzi.

**...**

Abrí la caja que me había dado Ali, dentro había una carta:

_"Bella:_

_Espero que la casa sea de tu agrado._

_El estudio lo habilitamos, para que pudiera ser tu habitación y no tuvieras que_

_bajar y subir las escaleras._

_La cocina también la provisionamos con comida suficiente para_

_que dure los siguientes dos meses, asi que no tienen que preocuparse por nada._

_Va a nevar en pocos días, así que abrígate muy bien._

_En el frigorífico hay unos tarros de helado, del sabor que te gusta._

_Siéntete como en casa._

_Te quiere,_

_ Alice."_

Dentro de la caja, había un retrato de metal, con un grabado en la parte de abajo…

_"Alice y Bella."_

_"Te quiero mucho, mejor amiga"_

Era una foto que Carlisle nos tomó el día de la graduación. Estábamos abrazadas, con nuestros horrendos trajes amarillos. La puse en el estante que había encima de la chimenea, junto con unas fotos con mis padres y una con los chicos de la manada. Lindos recuerdos que pude traer.

Me dirigí a la cocina y, efectivamente, como había escrito Alice, todas las alacenas estaban llenas de comida. Y más que nada el frigorífico, era mi paraíso.

...

Después de haber desempacado y de ordenar todo, me duché y me puse mi pijama. Luego, fuimos a la cocina por la funda de _M&M´s_, _Skittles, MilkyWay, óreo_y palomitas, para nuestra noche de películas.

Abrimos el gran estante que se hallaba a un lado de la pantalla plana. Me adueñe de las palomitas y me senté en el sillón más cómodo.

— Escógelas tú. — Dije, metiéndome un par de palomitas en la boca.

Un par de minutos después, colocó cinco películas en la mesa. Las tomé entre mis manos, para verlas mejor.

— ¿_Mamá_? ¿Qué fetiche tienes con las películas de terror? — Le pregunte, riendo. — ¿_Warm Bodies_? No, definitivamente no. — La descarté inmediatamente, los zombies y los vampiros son, prácticamente, lo mismo. — ¿_Taken 2? ¿The Avengers? _— Me puse a elegir, entre las dos últimas. — Un padre sobreprotector contra hombres guapos salvando al mundo... _The Avengers._

Usualmente, no me atraían mucho las películas de acción, pero esta, en particular me encantaba. No solo por Chris Evans y Mark Ruffalo, que son los actores que mas me encantan; más bien, era más el drama, y los efectos especiales que realizaron…. son increíbles.

— ¿Es en serio, Bells? — Jake solo atinó a burlarse.

**…**

Cada vez que veía esta película y veía morir al agente Coulson, lloraba con sentimiento.

— Tú no lo entiendes… — sollocé. — Es una parte muy importante, desde que salió en _Iron Man 2,_y aún más en _Thor…_ que ahora muera, es muy triste y doloroso.

— Dramática. — Rodó los ojos, aunque parecía estar muy divertido.

— Imagínate, ¿Qué reacción hubieras tenido tú si muere _Black Widow_? — Dije, refiriéndome a Scarlett Johansson.

— Ella no puede morir. — Simplemente, me refutó.

— Phil Coulson, era mucho más importante que ella, y murió. — Metí otra cucharada de helado a mi boca. — Necesito mas helado.

— Yo voy por él. — Se levantó y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Cogí a mi perrito y lo puse en mi regazo, se acostó y me lamió la mano, mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja, donde más le gustaba.

Jake regresó con más helado y un tazón de _Pringles_. Seguimos viendo la película y disfrutando con las burlas de Tony Stark. Unos minutos después mi iPhone sonó: era Emily.

— ¿Hola? — Centesté.

— Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Te fuiste de viaje y no me dijiste? — Prácticamente me gritó, con voz indignada. — Pensé que éramos amigas…

Me reí bajito. Ella solía ser muy dramática.

— Tuve que enterarme por Sam, porque, la que considero mi amiga no me dice nada, es más, ya ni hablamos…

— Lo sé y lo siento. — Sonreí, interrumpiendo el drama y rodando los ojos. — Pero fue una decisión de último momento, rápida… ¿Me perdonas?

— Es broma. Sam me contó lo que sucedió. — Rió, divertida. — Pero me has dejado de lado, Rach también esta resentida contigo.

Luego de mucha platica, de un par de regaños por parte de Rachel y de prometerles que las llamaría mas seguido y las tendría la tanto del embarazo, corté la comunicación.

Cuando terminó la película, ya era de noche, pero yo no tenía sueño. Es más, tenía hambre, así que me levanté y fui la cocina a buscar algo de comida. Regrese al sofá, abrace a Jake y el me miro con una sonrisa resignada, sabía lo que quería.

— Sabes que nunca te he negado nada, cariño, pero no conozco el lugar. ¿Y si me pierdo?

— Conduces un deportivo que obviamente, tiene _GPS. _Así que estarás bien.

Después de convencerlo, salió en busca de algún _McDonalds_abierto a esta hora y así, poder traerme mi _Big Mac._

Comencé a jugar con Tommy, lanzándole su pelotita por la sala y que él me la trajera. Era un perro que no estaba muy entrenado, así que se dedicaba a seguir mordiendo la pelota y a gruñirle. Me gustaba la manera en que movía su cabecita y sus orejas. Cogí mi teléfono y comencé a tomarle fotos, mientras se perseguía la cola, solía ser un perro muy divertido y tonto a la vez.

Empecé a hacer zapping y justo en ese momento, había un comercial de una dulcería y mi pancita gruñó con antojo.

— Bebé, no tenemos que molestar mucho al tío Jake. — Susurré con cariño a mi vientre, ya mucho más abultado. Mi pequeño respondió con un par de pataditas, no estaba de acuerdo en que yo le negara algo, así que me toco ceder.

Marqué el número de mi mejor amigo y lo puse en altavoz, mientras acariciaba mi pancita.

— ¿Bells? ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Jacob, alarmado.

— Nada… — Respondí, mordiendo mi labio.

Suspiró. — Me diste un susto de muerte, ¿Qué sucede nena?

— Es que… — Balbuceé. — ¿Dónde estas?

— Justo estoy saliendo de _McDonalds…_al parecer, mucha gente viene de compras por la madrugada. ¿Por?

— Uhmm... Es que quiero otra cosita.

Se lo tomó con mucho humor, y escuché una carcajada, una muy fuerte.

— Quiero _donuts…_— Gruñó mi estomago, ante la sola mención.

— ¿Algún sabor en especial? — Me cuestionó con paciencia.

— Una con glaseado y otra de chocolate. — Contesté, emocionada. — Ah… y otra de glaseado de mora.

Rió con más ganas.

— Está bien preciosa, ¿Algo más?

— No, eso es todo. —Respondí, avergonzada.

— Entonces, nos vemos al rato. — Colgamos.

Mire a mi perrito; había recostado su cabeza en mis piernas, que estaban recogidas en el sofá, y acaricie mi abultado vientre. Cada día era mejor, mi vida iba a ser mejor. Y mejoraría mucho más, cuando naciera mi bebé...

**…**

Sentir el sabor de la _Big Mac _en mi boca era, simplemente, como tocar el cielo. Y las _donuts _eran mi paraíso personal. Era lo más delicioso del mundo.

— Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, ¿Lo sabías? — Me giré, para darle un beso en la mejilla. Era como la millonésima vez que se lo decía y que se lo agradecía, pero el solo lo tomaba con humor.

— Estoy empezando a sospechar que solo me utilizas.

— Eres lento. — Le seguí la broma.

Me sacó la lengua, riendo divertido. Estos momentos eran muy especiales: viendo películas con mi mejor amigo — que nunca me ha abandonado— y que siempre me ha apoyado. El que siempre ha estado conmigo, hasta en los momentos más difíciles, y que siempre ha buscado mi protección; a pesar de todo lo que le hice sufrir… a pesar de todo, siempre regresa.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó divertido.

— Nada. — Me sonrojé y seguí comiendo mis papas y mi hamburguesa.

* * *

***_Lexius IS F: Es un auto deportivo del 2009, la foto estara en mi perfil. _**

**Se que me demore, lo siento. Pero mi beta y yo decidimos primero terminar de editar el fic para seguir con los capitulos pero ya tuve algunas quejas y tambien me senti culpable por hacerlas esperar mucho. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.. El siguiente capitulo las Team Jacob lo amaran :) Ese es el pequeño adelanto que les dejo **

**DenisseMCullen **


End file.
